Complicated
by Nam Gina
Summary: [CHAPTER 11 (END) UP!] ending chapter fokus ke HUNHAN. "aku tahu Luhannie, aku tahu. Dan kau pun harus tahu jika aku juga mencintaimu. Bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu."/"Sehun– kau?" /"–Aku terlalu takut kau lelah dengan perasaanmu lalu kau pergi meninggalkanku–". warning!GS(Luhan, Baekhyun & JungKook), OOC, age selection XD pair!HunHan, JinKook, ChanBaek. crack pair!KaiLu, JinLu.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Complicated

Author : Nam Gina

Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

And other cast will be find by continue reading

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age switch ^.^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Happy Reading

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan__ POV_

Dengan enggan kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari mobil ayahku. Wajahku masih tetap tertekuk semenjak berangkat tadi.

"ah come on chagi, tersenyumlah" ayahku yang tidak enak melihat mukaku yang tertekuk akhirnya angkat bicara. "mianhae, appa harus berangkat awal hari ini" lanjutnya lagi.

"ne appa, arraseo. Gwaenchana." Ucapku seraya memaksakan untuk tersenyum, sebenarnya aku tidak enak juga dengan appa, karna ini memang bukan salahnya. Salahku yang tidak mau berangkat menggunakan bis. Ah come on, aku tidak ingin ketika tiba disekolah ketiakku basah karena aku harus berjalan dari halte bis sampai sekolahku yang jaraknya 100 meter. Bukannya aku tidak mandiri, hanya saja aku memang senang bermanja dengan ayahku. Lagi pula appa tidak membolehkanku membawa kendaraan sendiri. Menurutnya itu tidak safety. Begitulah ayahku, terlalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang cantik ini hingga merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berpamitan, appa kembali melajukan mobilnya langsung menuju kantornya yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Aku mulai melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolahku. Ternyata sudah ada beberapa yang datang. Ya hanya beberapa. Dan itu bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan saja. 'Ah jebal! Ini masih pagi buta, aku harus menunggu bel yang akan berbunyi pukul 7.30. yang berarti itu masih satu jam lagi!' Batinku kesal.

'Tunggu, mobil itu. Ah dia sudah datang. Sukurlah aku tidak sendiri' aku bisa merasa sedikit lega. Akupun langsung menuju ke kelasku di lantai 2. Kelas III A. sampai di depan pintu kelasku, enggan sekali rasanya masuk. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk di luar saja.

Aku coba memanjat tembok pembatas yang tidak terlalu tinggi di depan kelasku dan duduk disana. 'pantas saja anak itu selalu duduk disini saat tidak ada pelajaran. Ternyata pemandangan dari sini cukup indah. Dan ternyata sekolahku tidaklah buruk.' Batinku memuji sekolah ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun lebih aku bersekolah disini. Sibuk melamun, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang cukup aneh dan membuatku sedikit ngeri. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu.

_End POV_

_Sehun__ POV_

Terlalu asik melamun, aku tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata kini sudah ada seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk di tembok pembatas di depan kelas. Entah sejak kapan yeoja itu berada disana. 'bukankan itu Luhan? Tapi tumben sekali dia sudah datang sepagi ini.'

Aku heran, karena memang Luhan tidak pernah datang sepagi ini. Tiba-tiba muncul sifat jahilku. Kuputuskan untuk mengerjainya. Kubuat suara-suara aneh dan cukup menyeramkan. Tapi keliahatannya dia sudah mengetahui niatku. Sial! Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya diluar dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"hei kau sudah datang! Ada angin apa hingga kau datang sepagi ini eoh?" sapaku sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. Entah kenapa aku memang suka sekali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"yak! Rambutku! Hah. Sudah kuduga itu kau. Kenapa sifat usilmu tidak hilang-hilang eoh?!" sahutnya kesal sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang ku acak-acak tadi.

"dan kenapa kau suka sekali membentakku eoh? Padahal aku lebih tua darimu. Xi Luhan!" balasku malah balik bertanya.

"ne, arra arra Oh Sehun sunbae. Mianhamnida…!" dia malah mengejekku.

"yak! Dasar kau ini. Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Lulu-ya!" sahutku sedikit kesal.

"ah itu. Hari ini appa harus berangkat ke kantor lebih awal jadi aku terpaksa berangkat lebih awal juga karena aku tidak mau naik bis." Jawabnya singkat.

"ah geunyang, mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu. Kita berangkat bersama. arraseo?" tegasku "dan aku tidak menerima penolakan dan alasan apapun darimu. Karna aku tidak suka itu. Dan satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku sunbae! Panggil aku opaa! Arraseo Xi Luhan?" lanjutku lagi sebelum anak itu membuat banyak alasan untuk menolak tawaranku. Kulihat dia kesal karna aku tidak memberikan kesempatan dia untuk memutuskan. Wajahnya sangat lucu ketika dia sedang kesal.

Drrtt…Drrtt

Drrtt…Drrtt

Handphone Luhan bergetar menandakan ada telefon masuk.

"ah mengganggu saja" gumamku kesal.

"waeyo oppa?" tanyanya.

"ah a-aniya, angkat dulu saja telfonmu, sepertinya itu penting." Sahutku gugup. 'Sehun babo!' batinku mengutuk mulutku sendiri.

"yeoboseo?" sahut Luhan setelah dia mengangkat telfonnya.

_End POV_

Terlihat seorang namja yang berjalan ceria memasuki lingkungan sekolah, langkahnya terhenti saat dia berada di depan ruang kelasnya. Bukan karena dia sudah sampai. Tapi karena matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat tidak dia suka. Namja itu melihat seorang yeoja dan seorang namja lain yang sedang mengobrol di lantai dua. Dan dia sudah tau jelas siapa kedua orang itu. Dia ambil ponselnya dan memilih beberapa option dan segera meletakan ponselnya di telinganya.

"_y__e__oboseo?"_ terdengar sebuah suara dari seberang sana. Suara lembut yang bisa membuat emosinya luluh seketika.

"annyeong chagi-ya. Kau sedang apa?" sapanya dengan manis.

"_ah, aku hanya sedang duduk saja di depan kelasku sambil mengobrol bersama __Sehun__. Waeyo?"_ jawabnya santai.

"ah aniya chagi, baiklah kalau begitu, have a nice day.. aku harus ke ruang osis, ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan. Paipai" sahutnya akhirnya, karena Luhan tidak berbohong padanya dan dia bertekad harus mempercayai yeoja itu walaupun dirinya sendiri sangat cemburu jika Luhan sedang bersama Sehun Sunbae.

"_ah ne chagi, hwaiting! Paipai" _balas Luhan seraya menutup sambungan telfon mereka.

Nama namja itu Kim Jongin, ketua osis di seoul high school. Sedangkan yeoja yang bernama Xi Luhan, murid teladan dengan banyak prestasi akademik. Dia yeojachingu Jongin. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih 7 bulan.

Dan namja yang bersama Luhan tadi adalah Sehun. Ketua club dance dan mantan ketua osis disana. Dia sahabat Luhan sejak mereka masuk ke sekolah ini. Itulah yang membuat mereka tampak begitu dekat satu sama lain. Jongin tidak begitu suka pada Sehun karena dia selalu merasa kalau Sehun akan merebut Luhan darinya. Dan dia tau kalau Luhan pernah memiliki perasaan pada Sehun.

SKIP TIME

Ini adalah pelajaran terakhir dihari ini. Pelajaran yang menurut Luhan paling membosankan. "sejarah". Sebenarnya bukan pelajarannya yang membuat dia bosan bahkan mengantuk, tetapi cara kim seonsaengnim menerangkan. Dia terus menerus bercerita seperti sedang mendongeng. Luhan menatap Baekhyun -teman sebangkunya- dengan tatapan heran. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun terus menatap kim seonsaengnim sepanjang pelajaran tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Ya aku tau itu karena Baekhyun memang terpesona pada ketampanan kim kibum seonsaengnim yang tak bisa diraggukan lagi kebenarannya, dia memang tampan. Seperti malaikat. Tapi bagi Luhan setampan apapun itu tetap saja caranya mengajar membosankan. Luhan yang tidak tahan menahan kebosanannya memutuskan untuk tidur.

*Kriiinnnngggg*

Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi, para murid membereskan buku-buku mereka dan langsung bertebaran (?) kemana-mana.

_Chanyeol__ POV_

'akhirnya bel itu berbunyi juga' batinku lega karena telingaku lelah mendengarkan dongeng dari kim seonsaengnim. Akupun membereskan buku dan alat tulisku. Aku menengok kebelakang bermaksud untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun, yeojachinguku. Tetapi tatapanku berhenti pada Luhan yang sedang terlelap (atau masih terlelap). Dasar anak ini. Kutahan tangan Baekhyun yang akan membangunkan Luhan. Ku gelengkan kepalaku tanda jangan. Untung Baekhyun tidak selemot Luhan sehingga dia langsung mengerti. Ku balikkan badanku menghadap Sehun di sampingku.

"Sehun-ah! Apa kau sibuk setelah ini?" tanyaku. Terlihat dia baru selesai membereskan bukunya.

"aniya, wae?" sahutnya seraya bertanya. Ku monyongkan bibirku ke arah Luhan yang tengah tertidur

"kau uruslah anak itu, aku harus buru-buru ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan bersama Baekki." ucapku seraya menarik tangan baekhyun untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"ne arra... bilang saja kau ingin kencan dengan baekki! Hahh dasar tiang listrik" jawabnya sembari mencibir. Aku hanya cengengesan dan Akupun berlalu bersama Baekhyun untuk pergi kencan XD hihihi

Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. aku sepupu Oh Sehun. Namja tampan, pintar dan si dancing prince yang tadi duduk disebelahku. Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun sendiri sudah berteman sejak kelas 1. Sedangakan aku baru bergabung (?) ketika naik kelas 2. Aku dan Baekhyun akhirnya berpacaran berkat bantuan Luhan dan Sehun.

Kalau berbicara tentang Luhan dan Sehun, sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di fikiranku. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa kalau diantara mereka ada sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin mereka pun tidak menyadarinya. Buktinya? Bukti pertama, Luhan terlihat lebih mementingkan Sehun dibandingkan Kai yang notabene adalah namjachingunya. Kejadiannya waktu itu tanggal 14 januari lalu, saat Kai ulang tahun. Dia tidak menghadiri pesta ulang tahun yang di buat spesial oleh Kai. karena di tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun yang pada saat itu sedang sakit dirumahnya. Dia lebih memilih tetap berada disamping sehun dibandingkan Kai yang sedang menunggunya dipestanya. Dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Kai, yang dia fikirkan hanya kesehatan Sehun. Yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan perdebatan hebat antara Kai dengan Luhan. Bukti kedua, Sehun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yoona begitu saja karena yoona berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Luhan dan sempat menghapus fotonya bersama Luhan di ponselnya. Padahal sebelumnya Sehun sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan hati Yoona dan menjadikan yoona yeojachingunya oh come on siapa yang tidak tahu yoona? Anak pemilik sekolah, cantik (walaupun baekkiku tetap lebih cantik XD), dan pintar. Oke lupakan masalah itu.

Seringkali aku bicara pada Luhan dan Sehun 'kenapa kalian tidak pacaran aja sih?' Sehun tidak pernah menjawab, seenaknya dia malah menjitak kepalaku. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa atau bahkan hanya tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada difikiran mereka aku tidak tahu. Tapi pada setiap kesempatan aku selalu berusaha untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Seperti sekarang ini. Untuk masalah Kai, entahlah aku kurang begitu suka dengannya, di terlihat berbeda semenjak dia menjadi ketua osis, 3 bulan lalu. Dia menjadi sedikit menyombongkan dirinya, dan agak angkuh. Yahh itu menurutku, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Karena memang aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya walaupun aku adalah sunbaenya di osis.

_End POV_

_Sehun__ POV_

Chanyeol memang selalu seperti itu, berusaha untuk mendekatkan aku dengan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya. Sebenarnya aku berterima kasih padanya, tapi aku takut Luhan akan curiga. Karena sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengganggu hubunganya dengan Kim Jongin walaupun aku tidak begitu suka dengan namja itu. Feelingku mengatakan bahwa ada yang disembunyikan olehnya dari Luhan. Ah lupakan itu.

Kuletakakkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan wajahku menghadap Luhan. Begitu dekat. Aku suka memandangnya dari jarak sedekat ini, karena wajah lembutnya akan terlihat jelas. Terasa olehku hembusan nafasnya. Kucium pipinya. Dia sedikit bergerak. Langsung kujauhkan wajahku. Aku tidak berani berbuat lebih jika dia tidak sadar, dan lagi pula ini sekolah. Untung dia tidak terbangun. Tapi kulihat dia tersenyum. Entah apa mimpinya aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara getaran ponsel. Itu bukan ponselku, tapi ponsel Luhan. Ku ambil ponselnya dan kubaca pesan yang masuk. Ternyata itu dari Jongin.

_From : Kai_

_Chagi-ya, m__ian ne__ aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku ada urusan mendadak dan juga kurasa rencana kita hari ini terpaksa dibatalkan, karena aku harus mengantarkan __eomma__ku kerumah sakit. Tapi lain kali aku akan menraktirmu nonton dan akan kubelikan ice cream. Mianhae chagi-ya. Saranghae3_

Entah kenapa tapi lagi-lagi feelingku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Tapi kutepiskan prasangka burukku itu. Aku tidak mau membuat Luhan terluka karena kegegabahanku. Aku berniat untuk membangunkan Luhan, tapi ternyata entah sejak kapan dia sudah menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dengan-ponselku?'. aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut karena tertangkap basah telah mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"hehe" hanya kata itu yang bisa aku keluarkan dari mulutku.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang mengintai ku dengan mengutak-atik ponsel eoh?" ucapnya ketus.

"yak! Kau pede sekali. Tadi aku dengar ponselmu bergetar. Ku ambil saja ponselmu di tas, ternyata ada pesan dari Jongin." Kataku seraya memberikan ponselnya. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata 'oh'. Sejenak dia membaca pesannya lalu membalasnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada raut kekecewaan sama sekali pada wajahnya.

"hei kenapa kau belum pulang? Dan kenapa kelas sudah sepi? Apakah sudah bel? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dan malah mengacak-acak ponselku eoh? " ah anak ini mulai lagi.

"yak! Tidak bisakah kau bertanya satu per satu! Harusnya kau bersyukur aku menemanimu disini. Bukan malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya memeriksa pesan yang masuk di ponselmu tadi karena takut kalau itu penting. Aku tidak enak kalau aku harus membangunkanmu." Aku menarik nafas panjang. Lelah juga berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

"kalau kau tidak suka aku disini, aku akan pulang. Besok kau akan kujemput pukul 7 tepat." Ucapku segera dan berniat pulang. Karena aku kesal padanya. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak tega meninggalkan dia sendiri. Biasanya dia pulang diantar Jongin, tapi dari pesan tadi sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang. 'aku tunggu dia di parkiran sajalah' batinku. Ketika aku ingin beranjak dari kursiku, dia menarik tanganku untuk tidak pergi.

"wae?" tanyaku ketus.

"mianhae aku hanya bercanda" katanya menyesal "jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

~^^ T...B...C ^^~

Akhirnya Chapter satu ke publish juga Maaf kalau ngebosenin, tapi makasih yang udah nyempetin buat baca. Gomawo gomawooo :3 walaupun ga ada review gpp. yang penting yang baca banyak hohoho~ aku gak terlalu mikirin soal review kok. soalnya aku tau ceritanya jelek kkk ;) ngepost disini juga iseng ^^ smpai ketemu di next chapter ^^~ *kalau masih ada yang mau baca itu juga* XD

Oke pai pai ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Complicated

Author : Nam Gina

Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

And other cast will be find by continue reading

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age switch ^.^

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"_kalau kau tidak suka aku disini, aku akan pulang. Besok kau akan kujemput pukul 7 tepat." Ucapku segera dan berniat pulang. Karena aku kesal padanya. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak tega meninggalkan dia sendiri. Biasanya dia pulang diantar Jongin, tapi dari pesan tadi sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang. 'aku tunggu dia di parkiran sajalah' batinku. Ketika aku ingin beranjak dari kursiku, dia menarik tanganku untuk tidak pergi._

"_wae?" tanyaku ketus._

"_mianhae __aku hanya bercanda__" katanya menyesa__l._

"_jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" __lanjutnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEGGG

Nafasku tertahan, apa maksudnya dengan berbicara seperti itu? Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? 'jangan tinggalkan aku lagi'? kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku gugup. Dia pun sepertinya kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Tak berani mengungkapkan apapun. aku memberanikan diri untuk memeluknya. Tidak ada penolakan. Kuusap rambut hitamnya dengan lembut.

"waeyo Lu? Kenapa kau malah seperti ini? Jebal…" ucapku di telinganya.

"aku disini, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Lagipula kalau tidak ada aku kan masih ada Jongin, bukankan dia namjachingu mu? Ada apa denganmu?" lanjutku yang memang tidak mengerti. Dia malah terisak. Kulepas pelukanku dan ku raih wajahnya.

_End POV_

_Luhan POV_

"a-apa maksudmu?"

'aish kenapa mulutku ember sekali sih! Eotte.' Sibuk melamun tiba-tiba kurasakan ada yang memelukku. Tidak usah ditanya lagi pasti Sehun. Karena memang hanya ada aku dan Sehun disini. Nyaman, hangat. Rasanya ingin tetap seperti ini saja.

"waeyo Lu? Kenapa kau malah seperti ini? Jebal..." terdengar dia berbicara tepat di telingaku. Nafasnya sangat terasa menerpa kulitku dan itu geli.

"aku disini, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Lagipula kalau tidak ada aku kan masih ada Jongin, bukankan dia namjachingu mu? Ada apa denganmu?" lanjutnya lagi.

'bukan Kai yang aku harapkan tapi kau Sehunnie.' Batinku. Air mata sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Isakanku pun keluar. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang kedua pipiku dengan tangan lembutnya. Dia menatapku. Entah karena aku sengan menangis atau memang seperti itu, tapi kurasakan wajahnya semakin dekat. Tidak ini bukan karna efek menangis. Wajah sehun memang sekarang semakin dekat. Benarkan ini waktunya? Saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu dari dulu. Menggelikan memang, tapi entah aku hanya ingin Sehun lah yang mengambil first kissku.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama Jin.

_#FLASHBACK#_

"_noona, bolehkan Jinnie mencium bibir noona? Sebagai tanda perpisahan kita noona, Jebal" pinta Jin memohon. Sekitar 3 jam lagi dia akan berangkat ke Paris karena ayahnya harus mengurus perusahaan mereka yang agak sedikit terbengkalai disana._

"_mianhae Jinnie, noona tidak bisa. Yang lain saja ne?" jawabku penuh rasa bersalah. Aku menyayanginya, bukan hanya sebagai dongsaeng. Tapi aku juga tidak mencintainya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menyimpan first kissku dan memberikannya pada namja yang benar-benar aku cintai nantinya. Sehunkah? Entahlah, bahkan entah dia akan kembali lagi atau tidak._

"_Tapi noona hiks" dia menunduk. terdengar isakan diakhir bicaranya. Ah eotte? Hahh yasudah, baiklah begitu saja._

"_uljima my little prince." Kuraih wajahnya yang menunduk agar wajahnya berhadapan denganku. "pakai dan simpan ini" ucapu seraya melepas kalung dengan liontin cincinku dan mengenakannya ke leher Jin._

"_berjanjilah pada noona untuk kembali suatu saat nanti. Jika kau benar-benar kembali, noona akan memberikan yang Jinnie minta. Eotte?" ucapku lembut. Aku serius dengan perkataanku._

"_jadi kalau Jinnie nanti kesini lagi, Jinnie boleh mencium noona? Jinjja? Baiklah Jinnie berjanji akan kembali lagi. Tapi kalau nanti noona melupakan Jinnie bagaimana?" seketika dia murung dengan monolog yang dia buat sendiri._

"_tidak akan, noona tidak akan melupakkanmu Jinnie. Baiklah noona akan menunggumu disini. Jja! Sekarang pergilah, ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah menunggu." Ucapku pada Jin lalu membungkukkan badanku pada ahjumma dan ahjussi._

"_O.K! tunggu aku noona, sampai bertemu lagi! Aku akan kembali untukmu!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke kedua orang tuanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu pada kim ahjumma dan kim ahjussi. Mereka pun berangkat ke incheon untuk terbang ke paris._

_#FLASHBACK END#_

Kupejamkan mataku, kutunggu lama tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku malah mendengar deheman Sehun.

_End POV_

_Sehun POV_

'Sehun pabo! Kenapa aku harus melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun!' omelku pada diriku sendiri. Semakin lama wajahku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, semakin lama semakin dekat, kulihat Luhan memejamkan matanya.

'apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Ingat Luhan sudah mempunyai Namjachingu. Tahan perasaanmu! Lihat dia! Apa kau mau mengambil kesempatan didalam kesempitan? Jangan jadi pencundang Sehun! Sadarlah!' batinku pada diriku sendiri. Kusadarkan diriku yang mulai diperangkap oleh perasaanku sendiri. Akhirnya aku urungkan niatku untuk menciumnya. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Kujauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

"ekhm, mi-mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk lancang" ucapku gugup. Dia tidak menjawab. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya sedari tadi. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Sungguh. Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sekalipun dia sedang ada masalah dengan siapapun itu, dia pasti menceritakannya padaku hingga dia menangis. Dia selalu terbuka padaku. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ku usap air mata diwajahnya. Kucium keningnya perlahan.

"sebaiknya kita pulang saja, sepertinya kau lelah." Ucapku lembut dan dia hanya mengangguk. Kami berjalan menuju parkiran, dia berjalan didepan dan aku mengkutinya di belakang.

"Lu?" panggilku.

"hmm?" Dia berhenti,sepertinya dia sudah mulai membaik.

"aku lupa kalau tadi aku berhutang di kantin kim ahjuma hehe, aku ke kantin sebentar ne, kau tunggu saja di mobilku, ini kunci mobilku" ucapku seraya menyerahkan kunci mobilku padanya.

"ah ne" akhirnya dia menjawabku.

"aigoo ternyata suara indahmu telah kembali, kukira pita suaramu putus sehingga tidak ada satu katapun yang keuar dari mulutmu itu. Apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku eoh!" sahutku. Dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"haha yasudah aku ke kantin ne" ucapku seraya berlari kecil ke kantin.

Sesampainya dikantin aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat emosiku tiba-tiba menaik. sialan! Kau lihat saja nanti Jongin! Ku usahakan untuk menahan emosiku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin kim ahjumma, kubayar hutangku. Sepertinya namja sialan itu mengetahui kalau aku ada disini, dia terluhat gugup dan menghentikan aktifitas yang sedang dia lakukan. Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan sinis. Dan berlalu begitu saja. Kupercepat langkahku menuju parkiran. Aku harus cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Luhan. Bukan karna aku ingin member tahukan apa yang baru saja kulihat. Tapi karena aku harus segera melihat wajahnya agar emosiku bisa mereda. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi hanya dengan melihat wajah Luhanlah emosiku akan mereda dan hilang.

SKIP

Selama diperjalanan, Luhan tertidur. Akupun berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Kami sampai, kuparkirkan mobilku dihalaman rumah Luhan. Kulepaskan safety belt yang dikenakan Luhan dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam. Terlihat rumahnya sepi sekali, hanya ada maid yang tadi membukakan pintu. Langsung kubawa dia menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Kurebahkan tubuh rampingnya diranjang.

Aku tidak berniat untuk langsung pulang. Mungkin disini sebentar lebih baik daripada aku pulang ke apartemen. Aku duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Kuperhatikan kamar ini. Kamar dengan nuansa putih. Warna kesukaan luhan. Lengkap dengan barang-barang yang didominasi oleh gambar rusa, binatang kesukaannya. Kuperhatikan meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan meja belajarnya. Aku bingung, kenapa tidak ada fotonya bersama Jongin. Yang ada hanya foto keluarganya dan foto aku, dia, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol. Ya, hanya ada 2 foto itu di kamar ini. Yang satu terletak di meja belajarnya. Yang satu lagi, yaitu foto kami berempat di meja kecil ini. Ku ambil foto itu. Foto itu mengingatkanku tentang liburan kami berempat di pulau Jeju. Liburan musim panas kemarin. Kuperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat, sepertinya ada foto lain dibelakang foto itu. Kubuka figuranya. Dan benar. Dibelakang foto kami berempat ada satu foto lain. Terdapat tulisan "My Love" di belakang foto tersebut. 'ah ternyata dia meletakkan foto Jongin disini.' Fikirku. Ku balikkan foto itu. Mataku membulat. Nafasku terasa tertahan. Jantungku berdetak secepat yang dia bisa. 'Bukan. Ini bukan foto Jongin. Jelas ini bukan Jongin. Tapi... tapi… i-ini, ini. Kenapa?' batinku

'ke-kenapa ada fotoku? I-ini fotoku bersama Luhan di pulau Jeju pada musim panas lalu, saat kami liburan disana. Dan apa maksudnya dengan kalimat "My Love" di belakang foto ini?' aku masih sibuk dengan seluruh pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Ketika aku merasakan Luhan bergerak. Aku tersadar dan segera merapikan foto itu kembali dan kuletakan di tempatnya semula. Perhatianku kini tertuju pada Luhan. Ternyata dia hanya merubah posisi tidurnya. Kutepiskan fikiran anehku tentang foto tadi. Kuusap lembut rambut hitam yoeja ini. Yeoja yang aku sayangi, yeoja yang aku cintai. 'Luhannie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eoh? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini? Membiarkanku bingung. Kau tau? Aku menyayangimu. Lebih dari seorang teman, lebih dari seorang kakak. Andai saja kau tau Luhannie. Andai saja' gumamku dalam hati.

...

"Hunnie, kenapa aku sudah berada disini?" tanyanya bingung.

"tadi kau tertidur, ketika sampai, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, maka aku menggendongmu kemari." Ucapku santai.

"ah mianhae hun-ah. Gomawo." Sahutnya.

"Cheonmaneyo. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne." kataku segera.

"eungg... hun-ah, apa kau tidak mau tahu kenapa aku tadi diam..."

"eoh? Ah, sebenarnya itu yang mengganggu fikiranku sejak tadi. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya padaku." Sahutku santai sambil tersenyum.

"mianhae hunnie, aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang." Katanya menyesal.

"gwaenchanha Lu, tapi kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian berdua" ucapku penuh harap agar dia tidak tersakiti oleh namja itu.

"tapi, ini bukan tentang Jongin." Katanya dengan segera. Aku terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"eoh? Kukira tentang namja itu. yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne. aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol akan menemaninya keluar nanti sore. Ah atau kau ikut saja sekalian? Sepertinya kau butuh jalan-jalan sedikit."

"baiklah aku ikut." Sahutnya bersemangat. Aku tersenyum lembut

"baiklah jam 4 aku jemput ne." dia terlihat sedikit berfikir.

"eung... hunnie jamkkanman, bolehkan aku ikut ke apartemenmu? Aku sudah lama tidak main kesana. Jadi kau nanti tidak perlu menjemputku lagi, biar aku ikut ke apartemenmu saja.." jelasnya setelah dia berfikir sebentar. Aku terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana jika dia masuk ke kamarku dan melihat semuanya? Aish!

"eoh? Ta-tapi.." jawabku gugup.

"ayolah hun-ah…" katanya memotong ucapanku dengan nada memohon. Apa boleh buat. Berharap saja agar dia tidak masuk ke kamarku dan mengacak-acak. Kalau dia sampai mengutak-atik barang-barangku bisa mati aku.

"baiklah, siap-siap sana ganti bajumu. Palli!"

"bagaimana aku bisa ganti baju kalau kau masih disini eoh!" sahutnya dibuat-buat ketus.

"hahaha ne, arraseo.. palli eoh!"

"ne, arra…" aku menunggunya di bawah sambil menonton tv.

SKIP

_[__ apartemen __Sehu__n__]_

"ah rindu sekali rasanya pada apartemenmu ini"

"hahh makanya jangan teralu sibuk pacaran dengan anak ingusan itu hahaha" ucapku sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu.

"huhh terserah kau saja!" jawabnya kesal seraya mempoutkan bibirnya

"kiding Luhannie.. hahaha" aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"kau menyebalkan! aku mau ke dapur saja." Ucapnya jengkel

"buatkan aku teh!" aku sedikit berteriak karena Luhan telah menghilang ke dapur.

"ya! Kau kira aku pembantumu! Shirreo!" jawabnya dengan suara yang tak kalah kencang.

"Lulu… aku haus… bahkan kau tak memberiku minum saat aku dirumahmu!" bujukku dengan nada yang kubuat manja tapi tetap dengan suara yg sedikit besar. Aku hanya ingin bermanja dengannya. Kali ini saja. Melupakan kalau dia telah dimiliki orang lain.

"dasar Sehun cadel menyebalkan. baiklah aku buatkan!"

...

"ya! cadel! kau mau mati eoh? Cepat kemari!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Padahal baru saja dia menyerah dan mau membuatkan aku the. Sekarang dia sudah berteriak lagi. Dan tadi dia panggil aku apa? cadel? Aishh jinjja! apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"ke-ma-ri se-ka-rang ju-ga! Apa kau dengan aku tuan Oh Sehun?" teriaknya lagi dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap suku katanya.

"eoh? N-ne, jamkkanman" jawabku gugup. Aku benar-benar gugup mendengar caranya memanggil namaku. Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Ya tuhan selamatkan aku

"w-waeyo Lu?" tanyaku saat aku sudah berada di belakangnya. Dia membalikkan badannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia membuka sebuah laci di meja dapur dan membuang seluruh isinya ke lantai hingga berceceran. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Sekilas aku melihat kearah wajahnya. Penuh dengan ekspresi kekecewaan.

[PLAKKKK]

"m-mi-mianhae"

.

.

.

.

.

T...B...C ^^~

Annyeong jumpa lagi dengan saya Nam GiNa istri bang Luhan yang sekarang sedang berperan jadi yeoja kkk~ gimana gimana ceritanya? Membosankan kah? Mian... aku masih pemula soalnya :3 *walaupun umur udah tua* kkk~

Jeongmal gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah bersedia buat baca ^^ aku gak pinter ber cuap-cuap. Mari kita akhiri saja hihihi XD

Over all,

Khamsahamnida^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Complicated

Author : Nam Gina

Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Seok Jin

And other cast will be find by continue reading

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age switch ^.^

* * *

_Previous chapter_

"_w-waeyo __Lu__?" tanyaku saat aku sudah berada di belakangnya. Dia membalikkan badannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia membuka sebuah laci di meja dapur dan membuang seluruh isinya ke lantai hingga berceceran. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Sekilas aku melihat kearah wajahnya. Penuh dengan ekspresi kekecewaan._

_PLAK_

"_m-mi-mianhae__"_

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Dia menaparku lalu memukulkan spatula yang ada didekatnya ke badanku. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

"BABO! BABO! BABO! NAPPEUN NAMJA! MATI SAJA KAU SANA! AKU BENCI PADAMU! hiks" teriaknya dengan kencang dan terus memukulku dengan spatula yang ada di tangannya. Tetapi dapat kudengar sebuah isakan di akhir kalimatnya. Ku tahan tangannya yang hendak memukulku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kurebut spatulanya dan ku letakan di meja dapur. Kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Sambil berkali-kali aku bisikkan kata maaf. Awalnya dia memberontak. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan dia hanya diam sambil terus terisak. Ku lepaskan pelukanku dan kuraih wajahnya untuk menatapku. Kutatap matanya dalam.

"Luhannie, jebal mianhae. Sejak waktu itu kau terus melarangku, aku sudah berhenti. Jebal trust me Lu" ucapku lembut

"TAPI APA MAKSUDNYA ITU HAH?" tanyanya dengan penuh emosi. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"kau masih ingat hyung ku? Kau tau kan dia perokok berat. Dan aku dulu merokok karena dia,kau juga tau itu. Itu semua miliknya. Dia dilarang keras oleh istrinya untuk merokok. Tapi kebiasaannya sudah tidak bisa dihilangkan lagi. Makanya dia menitipkan semua persediaan rokoknya disini. Aku tau suatu saat pasti akan seperti ini. Tapi percayalah Lu, that is not mine. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak percaya, sekarang juga akan aku hubungi hae hyung dan kau bisa bertanya sendiri padanya ne?" kulepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya dan segera meraih handphone disaku celana ku. Luhan masih tetap diam. Ku cari kontak hae hyung dan menelfonnya. Segera kuberikan pada suzy. Biar dia langsung yang menanyakannya. Agar dia percaya padaku. Dia meraih handphoneku. Tetapi dia malah memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan meletakkan handphoneku diatas meja. Sedetik kemudian dia memelukku erat. Sangat erat. Aku kaget dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Lu?"

"..."

"Lulu?"

"..."

"Luhannie?!" hanya isakan yang dapat kudengar.

"baby waeyo? Gwaenchanha?" aku frustasi mendengar isakannya dan tanpa sadar mulutku mengatakan kalimat itu. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Aku sendiri sangat terkejut 'apa yang barusan aku katakan?' batinku. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Matanya masih terus mengeluarkan air. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Raut wajahnya seakan berkata 'apa-yang-kau-katakan-barusan?' aku gugup setengah mati.

"apa hiks yang kau katakan hiks barusan hiks?" tanya nya disela isakannya.

'mati aku!' batinku.

"m-mwoya? M-mollaseo... Memangnya aku mengatakan apa? Aku hanya bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' karena kau tidak menyahutiku dan hanya diam dengan isakan jelekmu itu! Hey lihatlah. bahkan kau sekarang lebih jelek daripada monggu! Mata bengkak, wajah merah, airmata dimana-mana! Jika kim jongin itu melihatmu seperti ini, kuyakin dia akan menyesal telah memiliki yeojachingu sepertimu. Kkk~" untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku, terpaksa aku mengejeknya. Ya. Itulah satu-satunya cara hihihi. Wajah sendunya berubah kesal. Mulutnya mempout. Pipinya menggembung. Ekspresi yang biasa dia keluarkan jika aku mengejeknya.

"YA! Jangan berani-berani menyamakanku dengan puppy. Sekalipun mereka lucu. Bahkan tadi kau bilang aku lebih jelek eoh? Dasar cadel! Boneka salju jelek! Aku benci padamu!" aku hanya bisa terkikik.

"kkk~ kau ini sebenarnya kenapa eoh? Tadi marah-marah, lalu menangis dan sekarang kau kesal padaku. Jelaskan padaku sekarang." ucapku dengan ketegasan pada kalimat terakhir.

"ani. gwaenchanha" jawabnya santai.

" hahh baiklah terserah kau saja!" ucapku putus asa. Dan langsung membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Luhan tadi.

_End POV_

* * *

_Luhan POV_

"kenapa kau masih disini? Tidak bisakah kau tidak memandangiku terus seperti itu? Kau membuatku gugup kau tau? Kau terpesona pada ketampananku eoh?" godanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah tadi dia berbicara ketus padaku. Tapi kenapa dia harus merasa bersalah? Itu haknya. Dan sepertinya tadi aku memang benar-benar salah. Ah entahlah. Aku pusing. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"hahh~ kenapa manusia yang satu ini tercipta begitu menyebalkan ya tuhan!" ucapku kencang-kencang seakan-akan aku sangat tersiksa berada didekat luhan. Dia terkekeh.

"kkk~ walaupun aku menyebalkan tetap saja kau merindukanku! Wleee" ucapnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejekku. Baru aku akan protes. Dia langsung kembali berbicara.

"ah kau menghancurkan acara santai ku. Sekarang buatkan aku kopi. Ah aniya. Teh saja. Dan tidak ada protes! Kau sudah memberantakkan dapurku dan kau tidak mau menebus kesalahanmu? Aku sudah sangat berbak hati hanya menyuruhmu membuatkan teh. Aku tunggu di ruang tv. Arrachi?" titahnya panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya. Ah bagaimana bisa aku menolak jika senyum manisnya itu ada tepat di depan mataku saat ini. Lagipula aku memang salah telah memberantakan dapurnya kkk~

"nee... Arraseo... Jja! Pergilah sana! Aku akan membuatkannya." ucapku sambil mendorongnya untuk meninggalkan dapur.

"kutunggu 5 menit." ucapnya seraya berjalan menjauhi dapur.

"neee!" sahutku malas.

_End POV_

* * *

SKIP

"ahh mana si bebek dan tiang listrik itu! Tidak sadarkah mereka sudah telat 30 menit. dan dia menyuruh kita menunggu di cafe ini. Ini cafe yang benar kan? Apa dia salah masuk cafe? Aish jinjja!" bibir itu tidak henti-hentinya memaki temannya yang memang belum datang sampai saat ini. Dan dia sudah menunggu selama lebih dari 30 menit.

"ya! Biisakah kau berhenti mengomel? Kau bahkan lebih bawel daripada ahjuma-ahjuma di pasar! Dan itu sangat menganggu!" seorang yeoja dihadapanya sudah lelah mendengar makian namja didepannya itu. Walaupun makian itu bukan tetap saja itu membuat telinganya lelah.

"cobalah kau hubungi lagi si bebek jelek itu. Siapa tau tadi dia sedang dijalan sehingga tidak bisa mengangkat telfon mu tadi. Aku sudah mulai bosan dan aku sudah lelah menunggu." ucap Sehun lemas. Sepertinya dia memang sudah lelah menunggu. 4 gelas bubble tea sudah habis dia minum sendiri.

"ne, aku coba lagi." Ucap Luhan seraya meraih ponselnya.

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

"tidak ada jawaban Hun-ah. Ah kenapa tidak menghubungi Chanyeol saja! Bodohnya aku!" seru suzy semangat.

"eung... kau bukan bodoh tapi lemot kkk" sahut Sehun terkikik. Luhan tidak menghiraukannya.

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

"_y__e__oboseo?"_

"ah akhirnya. yeolli! Kau bersama baekki kan? Kalian dimana? Apa kalian lupa tempat cafe janjian kita eoh? Apa kalian tersesat? Apa kalian tidak tau aku dan Sehun sudah menunggumu disini sejak 30 menit yang lalu! Dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Cepat kemari atau aku akan membuang semua stock eyeliner bakkie dan menghajarmu sampai babak belur!"

'apa-apaan dia ini. Tadi aku mengomel sedikit dia membentakku. Sekarang lihatlah dia. Berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada tinggi. Bukankah dia yang lebih mirip dengan ahjumma-ahjumma dipasar eoh?! Dasar wanita!' batin Sehun yang melihat Luhan mengomel panjang lebar.

"_ya! Ya! Ya! Pelankan sedikit suaramu! Telingaku hampir tuli bodoh! __Hehe mian__ aku dan baekki tidak bisa menemui kalian. Tadi saat kami dijalan menuju ke cafe, __aku__ mendapat telefon dari __eommaku__. Harabeoj__iku__ meninggal. Dan __aku__ harus segera __pulang__ saat itu juga. Baekki__ ku__bawa bersam__aku__ karena __aku tidak mau membiarkannya pergi sendirian__. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi kalian kabar karena pulsaku habis dan ponsel baekki tertinggal dirumahnya. Sekali lagi maafkan kami. Aku tutup ne, aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Annyeong __Luhannie__~"_

Sambungan telefon terputus begitu saja. Luhan masih tetap pada posisinya. Memegang ponsel di telinganya. Sesaat kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas dan menaruh ponsenya.

"bagaimana? Mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"ani, mereka tidak bisa datang. yeolli bilang harabeojinya meninggal dan dia sedang mengurusi pemakamannya. baekki ikut dengannya. Hahhh~ menyebalkan sekali."

'harabeoji chanyeol kan harabeojiku juga. Tapi aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari eomma. Dasar tiang listrik sialan. Kalau bertemu nanti akan ku habisi dia. Ahh eotteokhe! Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang? Aku sudah berjanji untuk membawa Luhan jalan-jalan pula.' Batin Sehun geram dengan kelakuan sepupunya yang satu itu.

"aish jinjja!" sahut Sehun kesal.

"lalu bagaimana? Emm lebih baik kita pulang saja. Kau bilang tadi lelah kan? Kajja!" ucap Luhan seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"shireo! Aku memang lelah tapi lelah menuggu. Aku bosan. aku mau menonton. Kajja kita ke bioskop saja!" ucap Sehun seketika dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari cafe dan menuju bioskop. Luhan hanya bisa menurut. Karna memang dia juga sedang bosan.

...

"hun..."

"hmm?" gumam Sehun tanpa memanang kearah Luhan. Dia masih berkosentrasi menonton film horor yang telah lama dia tunggu.

"sehun-ah"

"ya lu?" sahut Sehun masih fokus dengan layar besar dihadapannya.

"Sehunnie~"

"hhh~" Sehun menghembuskan nafas lalu mengambil headphone di lehernya dan langsung dia letakkan dikepala Luhan. Dia ambil ponselnya dan menyalakan lagu agar Luhan tidak mendengar sound effect dari film yang sedang diputar. Sebenarnya Sehun tau kalau Luhan itu penakut. Tapi dia sengaja memilih film horor. Niatnya agar Luhan bisa terbiasa dan tidak terlalu takut lagi. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Luhan terlalu penakut.

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Wajahnya merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun.

"tidurlah kalau kau takut. Nanti akan kubangunkan jika sudah selesai"

"shireo! Aku mau melihatnya. Tapi kau jangan mengacuhkan aku!"

"baiklah. Tontonlah kalau begitu. Kita sudah melewatkan beberapa adegan." ucap Sehun lembut seraya menggenggap tangan Luhan. Agar Luhan tidak merasa diacuhkan olehnya. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Luhan semakin merona. Untung lampu di bioskop memang sedang dimatikan.

...

"kau ini. Sudah tau takut kenapa tidak menolah saat aku mengajak eoh?"

"kau juga kenapa memilih film menyeramkan seperti itu! Kau tau aku penakut! Huhh~"

"hahaha kau ini. Mianhae, aku sengaja wlee!" ejek Sehun seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

"aish dasar cadel jelek! Aku ingin pulang! Aku lelah." Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terkekeh karena kelakuan Luhan.

"hahaha. ya! Luhannie! Tunggu aku" teriak Sehun sambil berlari mengejar Luhan.

...

"gomawo hun-ah"

"ne, kalau begitu masuklah"

"ne, hati-hati di jalan"

"ne Luhannie arraseo. paipai"

"eunggg, hun-ah! Jamkkanman!"

* * *

_Sehun POV_

"ne Luhannie arraseo. paipai" ucapku lembut lalu pergi. Saat aku baru membuak pintu mobilku, Luhan memanggilku. Aku menengok dan dia menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"waeyo Lu? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan hmm?" tanyaku lembut padanya.

"eung, bisakah kau menutup matamu sebentar saja hun?" pintanya. Aku mengernyit bingung. Tapi tetap kuturuti pintanya. Aku menutup mataku dan tersenyum.

"ada apa hmm? Ada sesuatu diwa-" tunggu, apa ini? Ada sesuatu dibibirku.

Kubuka mataku dan kulihat wajah luhan yang sangat dekat. Matanya tertutup. Oh dia menciumku...

Tunggu,

MWO?

LUHAN?

MENCIUMKU?

LUHAN MENCIUMKU? OH ASTAGA YA TUHAN! DEMI KEDAI BUBBLE TEA YANG BARU BUKA DISEBERANG SEKOLAH LUHAN MENCIUMKU! Walaupun hanya menempel saja. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Luhan menciumku dan dia mencium bibirku. Dan asal tau saja, ini adalah first kiss ku. Oh ya tuhan bahagianya aku. 'Oke calm down Sehun' batinku. Kupejamkan lagi mataku menikmati (?) apa yang Luhan lakukan. Tak lama, dia menjauhkan kembali bibirnya dari bibirku. aku membuka mataku. Wajahnya merah, dia menunduk.

"kau harus membayar karena telah mencuri first kiss seorang Oh Sehun rusa nakal!" ucapku menepis (?) keheningan. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget.

"mianhae, tapi itu juga first kiss ku. ah sudah kau pulang sana. Kau membuatku malu!" nada diakhir kalimatnya terdengar ketus. Dia benar-benar malu.

"kkk~ tadi aku ingin pulang tapi kau menahanku dan menciumku seenak jidatmu! Sekarang kau mengusirku. Dasar rusa kutub. Baiklah aku pulang. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar pulang..." aku menghentikan ucapanku. Kurendahkan sedikit tubuhku (karena Luhan sedikit lebih pendek dariku). Kuraih wajahnya, lalu kucium lagi bibirnya. Kali ini bukan hanya menempel. Kulumat bibirnya, dia masih diam, tidak membalas. Tapi selang beberapa detik akhirnya dia membalas lumatanku. Mungkin dia baru sadar dari shock nya kkk~ ahhh ya tuhan, bahkan bibir Luhan ternyata lebih manis dari bubble tea.

Tersadar bahwa kami sedang berada diluar, aku menghentikan ciuman kami. Dan memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"gomawo Luhannie, kalau begitu aku pulang ne." Bisikku ditelinganya. Dia mengangguk dipelukannku. ku lepas pelukanku.

"paipai, kau cepat tidur. Besok kita masih harus sekolah. Aku pulang." Ucapku lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"ne, kau juga hun-ah. Gomawo. Hati-hati dijalan." Katanya tulus lengkap dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Aku membalas tersenyum dan melajukan mobilku menuju apartemenku.

* * *

_Luhan POV_

Suasana kelas sangat gaduh karena lee seonsaengnim tidak bisa masuk, beliau sedang mengambil cuti melahirkan. Dan sekolah tidak memberikan guru pengganti. Jadilah kami terlantar seperti ini. Tapi bagi beberapa anak, ini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat diharapkan.

'sudah seminggu, tapi Jin tidak juga menemuiku. apa dia sudah lupa denganku? Dulu badannya tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi sekarang, aku kalah. Diad tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan. Jinnie, bogosipeo... apa Jinnie benar-benar sudah melupakan noona? Dulu Jinnie berjanji untuk kembali dan menemuiku. apa Jinnie sudah lupa?' tiba-tiba saja aku teringan pada Jin. Pangeran kecilku, my little guardian.

"Baekki, keluar yuk.. aku bosan" aku mengajak baekki keluar. Kemana saja agar aku tidak bosan.

"ah mianhae Lu, aku sedang mempercantik kukuku, nih lihat" sahut baekhyun seraya menunjukkan hasil karyanya yg masih setengah jadi di jari lentiknya.

"eoh geure, aku sendiri saja kalau begitu"

"neo gwaenchanha?"

"ne, gwaenchanhayo" sahutku sambil tersenyum dan langsung beranjak keluar kelas yang keadaannya sudah kacau balau.

...

'Ah lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja, pasti sepi. Aku bisa tenang disana' fikirku. Ya memang sekarang jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Pasti perpustakaan sepi. Dengan headphone dileher dan sebuah novel, aku masuk ke perpustakaan sekolahku yang sangat sepi senyap. Benar-benar suasana yang menenangkan. Andai saja Baekki ikut. Sayangnya dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Ketika aku sedang memilih-milih tempat duduk, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk disebuah kursi di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Aku mengenalnya. Akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengannya hahh syukurlah. Aku sangat senang. Kuharap dia masih ingat dengan ku. Semoga saja. Soalnya sudah seminggu dia pindah kemari, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemuiku. Ketika berpapasanpun dia seolah tidak melihatku. Tadinya aku berfikir kalau aku salah mengenali orang. Tapi ketika kim ahjussi datang ke rumahku dan memberi tahu semuanya aku yakin bahwa itu dia. Tapi dia sudah berubah. Seperti tidak mengenalku.

"jin-ah!" panggilku pada namja yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi yang membelakangiku sambil menepuk ringan bahunya lalu duduk disampingnya.

"mwo? Hahh kau ini! Senang sekali mengagetkanku." Sahutnya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sepertinya tadi dia sedang tidur. 'jadi aku mengganggu tidurnya? Hihihi mianhae jin-ah' batinku.

"hehehe, kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah jam pelajaran masih berlangsung? Atau kau bolos eoh?" tanyaku beruntun.

"tidur. Ya. Kelasku tidak ada guru" jawabnya singkat. Benar-benar singkat. Bahkan terlalu singkat kurasa. Dasar kim seok jin babo.

"kau tidak menanyaiku?"

"hmm, kau sendiri?" tanya nya tak kalah singkat sambil mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali tidur.

"lee seonsaengnim sedang cuti melahirkan. Jadi kelasku tidak ada guru juga sama sepertimu. Hahh ternyata hatiku memang menuntunku untuk bertemu denganmu kkk"

"hmm, kita jodoh" sahutnya santai dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

"ige. Pakailah headphone ku. Mungkin akan lebih nyaman" ucapku sambil meletakkan headphone ku di telinganya. Dia terbangun. Matanya terbuka. Dia melihat sekeliling. Memang tidak ada lagi orang lain selain mereka berdua disini. Lalu jin memelukku erat.

"bogosippeo!" ucapnya lirih.

"nado bogosippeoso jin-ah. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan ini?"

"wae? Kau marah? Kumohon sebentar saja"

"aniyo, bukan begitu. Yasudah seperti ini saja."

'Ternyata tidak berubah.' Batinku

...

* * *

_Sehun POV_

"bek! Luhan eodiseo?" tanyaku saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ya, sejak tadi aku tidur karena kelasku tidak ada semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian kemarin bersama Luhan. Yahh walaupun hanya menonton.

"hmm? dia keluar, bosan katanya."

"kemana? Kok tumben kau tidak ikut?"

"mollaseo. Hehehe tadi aku sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menemaninya"

"cih paling sibuk menggunakan eyeliner atau mencat kukumu itu! Yasudah aku keluar dulu" ucapku sambil beranjak dari kursiku.

"ya! Itu penting kau tau! Ah kau pasti ingin menyusulnya. Sebaiknya tidak usah atau kau akan cemburu hihihi" ucap baekhyun tanpa menoleh padaku. Dia sedang memandang ponselnya. Seperti membaca pesan atau sejenisnya.

"mwo? Apa maksudmu eoh?!" tanyaku penasaran

"ige. Aku dapat pesan dari Luhan barusan. Katanya dia sedang di perpustakaan bersama-" ucap baekhyun menggantung. Sengaja ingin membuatku penasara. Ah pasti kai. Siapa lagi! Batinku.

"Jongin! Hahh tidak akan aku cemburu pada bocah hitam seperti dia" sahutku ketus

"hahaha ani. Kau salah menebak"

"lalu siapa?"

"jin"

"mwo? Nuguya?"

"kau tidak tau ya? Hmm"

"nugu?" tanyaku mendesak.

"kim seok jin. Sahabat kecil Luhan. Baru seminggu dia disekolah ini. Dia hoobae kita"

"lalu kenapa aku harus cemburu? Lagipula emm a-aku hanya ingin ke toilet."

"kau yakin? Yasudah, pergilah." Aku benar-benar pergi keluar kelas tapi bukan ke toilet. karena aku penasaran siapa yang dimaksud baekhyun dengan kim seok jin itu. Lalu aku pergi ke perpustakaan.

...

"_Ah kau pasti ingin menyusulnya. Sebaiknya tidak usah atau kau akan cemburu"_ kalimat baekhyun terus terngiang di fikiranku. Aku tau maksudnya bercanda, tapi entahlah perasaanku menjadi tidak enak saja.

_End POV_

* * *

Asik berkutat dengan fikirannya, saat tersadar, Sehun sudah sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan. Sepi~. Itulah suasana perpustakaan saat itu. Memang begitu seharusnya. Karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Sehun melongohkan kepalanya kedalam perpustakaan. 'apa benar Luhan berada disini? Bahkan tidak ada tanda2 seseorang didalam.' Batin Sehun. Akhinya dia masuk. Pandangannya berhenti di kursi pojok ruangan. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang dia yakini adalah Luhan sedang duduk dengan seorang namja. Namja itu memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan manja. Kepalanya disenderkan ke bahu Luhan.

Sakit. Itulah yang Sehun rasakan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Seakan oksigen didunia ini sudah hampir habis.

Ingin sekali dia menghampiri Luhan. Tapi dia tidak kuasa untuk melihat semua ini. Sehun memilih untuk pergi. 'sebenarnya siapa namja bernama Kim Seok Jin itu? Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangnya? Padahal selama ini Luhan selalu menceritakan masalah apapun padanya. APAPUN' batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

T...B...C

.

.

.

* * *

aaah eotte chingu? chapter ini aku bikin semuanya makin gak jelas hohoho XD tapi tenaaang, semua akan indah pada waktunya kok kkk~ oia, bang kai nya lagi istirahat. jadi sementara dia gak muncul dulu yaa :3

aku lagi nge-stuck nih -_-" butuh ide-ide baru. ada yang mau bantu kah? :3

makasih buat _byun najla_ sama _hanyoung kim_ udah mau ngereview :3 aaaa saranghae~ ({})

.

.

.

Kamsahamnidaaaaa~

Annyeong~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Complicated Author : Nam Gina

Cast :  
•Xi Luhan (GS)  
•Oh Sehun  
•Kim Seok jin  
•Byun BaekHyun (GS)  
•Park ChanYeol  
•Jeon JungKook (GS)

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age switch ^.^

_Previous Chapter:_

_Sehun melongohkan kepalanya kedalam perpustakaan. 'apa benar Luhan berada disini? Bahkan tidak ada tanda2 seseorang didalam.' Batin Sehun. Akhinya dia masuk. Pandangannya berhenti di kursi pojok ruangan. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang dia yakini adalah Luhan sedang duduk dengan seorang namja. Namja itu memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan manja. Kepalanya disenderkan ke bahu Luhan._  
_Sakit. Itulah yang Sehun rasakan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Seakan oksigen didunia ini sudah hampir habis._  
_Ingin sekali dia menghampiri Luhan. Tapi dia tidak kuasa untuk melihat semua ini. Sehun memilih untuk pergi. 'sebenarnya siapa namja bernama Kim Seok Jin itu? Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangnya? Padahal selama ini Luhan selalu menceritakan masalah apapun padanya. APAPUN' batin Sehun._

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Sudah pindah kemari selama satu minggu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menemuiku eoh? Cih sombong sekali kau! Dan sikapmu itu membuatku ingin menangis. Bertahun-tahun menunggumu. Dan saat kau didepanku bahkan kau tak melihatku." Luhan memulai percakapan setelah keheningan mengambil alih dengan pura-pura kesal pada Jin.  
"aniyo, bukan begitu noona. Tapi tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku sudah satu minggu pindah kemari?" tanya jin heran. "ayahmu datang ke rumahku saat kalian baru sampai di Seoul. Awalnya aku heran kenapa kau tidak ikut. Apakah kau sudah di telan bumi? Atau kau sudah menikah disana? Atau.."  
"ya! Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak noona! Aish kau ini. Aku hanya sibuk mengurus kepindahan sekolahku kemari. Dan appa juga tidak memberi tahuku kalau dia akan kerumahmu." Sergah Jin saat omongan Luhan sudah mulai tidak waras.  
"kkk ne Jin-ah.. arraseo.. lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku eoh?"  
"a-aku, aku, aku takut kalau kau sudah melupakanku noona, kemarin aku memberanikan diri untuk datang ke rumahmu, tapi maid di rumahmu bilang kalau noona sedang keluar. Aku ingin menunggumu, tapi eomma menelfonku agar aku segera pulang. Mianhae" jelas Jin dengan rasa bersalah.  
"ah geurae, gwaenchanha Jin-ah. Tidak usah sedih begitu. Maaf kemarin aku sedang keluar."  
"ne noona gwaenchanha. Ah kudengar noona berpacaran dengan ketua osis ya?"  
"hmm begitulah" jawab Luhan lesu "waeyo noona? Wajahmu seperti menyimpan banyak beban." tanya Jin khawatir melihat perubahan mimik wajah Luhan.  
"hmm? Gwaenchanha Jinnie" sahut Luhan sembari mencubit pipi Jin.  
"sekalipun kita sudah tidak bertemu selama...emm... kurang lebih 3 tahun, tapi kau tetap tidak bisa berbohong padaku noona!" Jin mendelik. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu. Sebenarnya diapun bingung. Luhan berfikir sejenak. Dia sama sekali belum pernah bercerita pada siapapun tentang hal yang satu ini. tidak terkecuali Baekhyun, Chanyeol, apalagi Sehun. karena dia malu. Dan takut. Luhan takut di cap sebagai 'napeun yeoja' yang suka mempermainkan hati namja. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkan Jongin. Sama sekali tidak.  
Jin. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya –walaupun sudah berpisah 3 tahun dan baru dipertemukan kembali- selama ini. Orang yang mengetahui dan memahami dirinya luar dan dalam. Masih haruskah dia malu? Dan Luhan pun yakin Jin akan paham dan tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya.  
"tapi kau jangan bercerita pada siapa-siapa ya, aku hanya menceritakan ini padamu Jin-ah"  
"ne noona, yaksok!" sahut Jin meyakinkan Luhan.  
"baiklah, ekhm" Luhan berdehem sebelumnya dan mulai bercerita. "memang aku berpacaran dengan Jongin si ketua osis. Aku pacaran dengan Jongin sejak sebelum dia menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Jongin yang dulu bukan seperti Jongin yang sekarang. Aku tidak menyukai sifatnya setelah dia menjadi ketua osis. Dia menjadi lebih sombong dan selalu mengingkari janji yang dia buat. Dan lagipula sejak awal aku pacaran dengan Jongin, aku tidak mencintainya sedikitpun."Jin masih setia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.  
"dulu aku menerimanya karena aku kasihan melihatnya, dia sudah mengejar-ngejarku sejak dia masuk ke sekolah ini. Dia rela melakukan apapun untukku. Aku fikir dengan aku menerimanya, mungkin aku akan bisa mencintainya seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil. Sampai detik ini pun aku masih tidak bisa mencintai Jongin." Wajah Luhan terlihat sendu. "ah geurae, arraseo. tapi kenapa noona tidak memutuskannya saja? Agar noona bisa tenang. Menurutku jika hubungan kalian dibiarkan terus seperti ini semakin lama akan semakin rumit noona." Jin berusaha memberikan saran yang menurutnya tepat.  
"aku ingin, tapi aku tidak tega pada Jongin. Aku ingin Jongin yang memutuskanku, tapi Jongin tidak juga memutuskanku. Padahal sudah 2 hari aku menjauhi dia. Tapi dia masih saja baik padaku. Aku bingung Jin-ah. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." jawab Luhan penuh dengan nada kebingungan.  
"emm kalau aku membantu bagaimana noona? Apakah boleh?" tanya Jin sedikit ragu.  
"jinjja? Eotte?" tanya Luhan semangat.  
"hmm, aku ada satu cara." Jawab Jin tak kalah semangat lalu membisikkannya ke telinga Luhan. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama "apakah tidak apa-apa? Aku takut akan berdampak padamu Jin-ah. Kau tidak tahu jongin kalau sedang emosi akan sangat menyeramkan." ucap Luhan cemas setelah mendengarkan Rencana Jin.  
"tidak akan noona. Lagipula aku laki-laki. Kau tidak lihat eoh? Hahaha eotte?" sahut Jin percaya diri.  
"cih dasar! O.K.! gomawo Jinnie! You are the best! Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, segera beritahu aku. Jangan ada satu halpun yang kau sembunyikan arraseo?" ucap Luhan semangat seraya memeluk erat tubuh atletis Jin.  
"ekhm, arraseo noona. tapi kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas"  
"ah mian hehehe" sahut Luhan seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Jin.  
"apa kau terlalu merindukanku noona? Sampai-sampai kau semangat sekali memelukku. Hahaha" tanya Jin sambil tertawa puas.  
"ya! Pede sekali"  
"tidak? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu noona" ucap Jin bersedih.  
"hahaha nado bogosippeo Jinnie, jeongmal bogosippeo!" ucap Luhan seraya memeluk Jin kembali. Jin senang. Sangat senang ternyata Luhannie noona nya dulu tidak berubah.  
"gomawo noona, gomawo karena masih mengingatku sampai sekarang. Gomawoyo"  
"haha kau ini! Ah sudah bel istirahat. Jinnie, ayo istirahat bersama? Sekalian aku kenalkan pada sahabat-sahabatku. Eotte?" ajak Luhan semangat.  
"hmm ne kajja!" jawab Jin tak kalah semangat seraya menggandeng Luhan menuju kantin. Luhan pun pasrah dengan tangan Jin yang menggandeng tangannya. Tidak bisa dia pungkiri, dia merindukan Jin, sangat merindukannya. Makanya dia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan sikap Jin sejak tadi yang sangat nempel padanya.

"kenapa kau murung Hun-ah? Lebih baik kita ke kantin, Luhan menunggu kita. Kajja!" mau tidak mau Sehun menuruti Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak perkataan anak itu. Dengan lesu, Sehun berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari belakang.  
Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa dia lesu? Itu karena kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Dadanya masih terasa sesak. Tapi dia sadar, dia tidak boleh seperti ini.  
"Baek, Yeol, kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Aku menyusul." Sahut Sehun seraya berjalan ke arah toilet.  
"ya! Jangan lama-lama! Luhan sudah menunggu Hun-ah." Teriak Baekhyun karena Sehun sudah berlari ke toilet.  
"neeee!" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Baek! Yeol! Disini" seru Luhan kepada kedua sejoli itu sambil melambaikan tangannya agar mereka melihatnya. Dia sudah berada dikantin sejak 5 menit yang lalu bersama Jin. Dia juga sudah memesankan mereka makanan. Jadi tinggal menunggu diantar saja.  
Tampak Baekhyun ikut melambaikan tangannya menandakan dia melihat Luhan. Baekhyun pun berjalan ke arah meja yang Luhan tempati dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Mereka langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Luhan.  
"mana Sehun?" tanya Luhan segera setelah BaekYeol duduk. Karena dia tidak melihat Sehun bersama mereka.  
"dia ketoilet sebentar katanya" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Dan Luhan hanya menjawab 'oh'.  
"ah ya, kenalkan ini Kim Seok Jin. Dia hoobae kita" ucap Luhan memperkenalkan Jin pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.  
"ne, annyeonghaseo sunbaenim. Joneun Kim Seok Jin imnida. Atau bisa dipanggil Jin saja. Aku siswa kelas 2A. Aku teman lama noona yang cerewet itu. Bangapseumnida" ucap Jin formal karena dia takut dikira tidak sopan kepada sunbaenya tapi tetap mengejek Luhan.  
"ya! Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku cerewet eoh? Dan satu lagi. Kau bukan hanya sekedar teman lamaku baby, kau adalah pangeran kecilku arraseo?" ralat Luhan sambil mencubit pipi jin gemas.  
"dia adalah salah satu orang penting di hidupku." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan bangga "kau berlebihan noona." Jin tersenyum malu sambil menggarung tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.  
"ahaha, ne ne apa katamu saja Lu. ah tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Jin-ah, santai saja. Aku Byun Baek Hyun, teman sekelas, satu meja, dan sekaligus sahabat Luhan. Karna kau teman kecil Luhan, panggil saja aku noona, Jangan sunbaenim. Arraseo?" sahut Baekhyun ramah.  
"ah ne Baekhyun noona" jawab Jin dengan senyum manisnya.  
"ekhm, aku Park ChanYeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol hyung. Aku juga teman sekelas dan sahabat Luhan. Waah kau hoobae kami, tapi badanmu besar sekali Jin-ah. Bahkan badanku tidak sebagus itu. Kalau kau ingin berolahraga, jangan lupa mengajak aku ne. Hehehe" begitulah kelakuan Chanyeol. Sangat cepat akrab dengan orang baru. Baekyun dan Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol.  
"hehe ne hyung, nanti aku akan menghubungimu" sahut Jin sekenanya.  
"ah itu dia. Sehun-ah! Kemari!" seru Luhan sedikit berteriak, karena suasana kantin yang sudah mulai ramai. Sehun yang melihat Luhan memanggilnya langsung menghampiri.  
"mian aku agak lama, tadi mengantri. Hehe" ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. 'ah dia namja yang diperpustakan bersama Luhan tadi. Kenapa dia disini?' batin Sehun.  
"ne Hun tak apa. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Kim Seok Jin. Hoobae kita. Dia juga teman kecilku. Ah ani, bukan teman. Apa ya, ah yang penting dia orang special hahaha" Seru Luhan mengenalkan jin. Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar pada Luhan.  
"ah ne sunbae, aku Kim Seok Jin. Atau bisa dipanggil Jin saja. aku siswa kelas 2A. Aku baru pindah satu minggu yang lalu. Bangapseumnida" ucap Jin memperkenalkan diri kembali.  
"tidak usah seformal itu Jin-ah. Namaku Sehun, panggil saja aku hyung. Aku teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat Luhan." Sahut Sehun ramah.  
"ah ne Sehun hyung, aku sedikit banyak tau tentangmu, hyung dulu ketua osis juga kan? Dan hyung juga ketua club dance sampai saat ini. Kau hebat hyung. Aku kagum dengan gerakan-gerakanmu ketika kau sedang menari, mengagumkan~ Hehe" ucap Jin antusias. Karena memang dia mengagumi sunbaenya itu karena sikap dan bakatnya.  
"hehe kau bisa saja Jin-ah, aku tidak sehebat itu." Sehun menyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena merasa tersanjung dan malu.  
"ah Sehun-ah, kau dan Luhan kan juga sudah bersama sejak kecil. Apa kau tidak pernah bertemu Jin? Tadi Jin bilang kan dia juga teman kecilnya Luhan." Baekhyun membuka suara. Sejak tadi dia sudah pernasaran dengan hal itu.  
"hmm, memang. Tapi aku memang baru bertemu dengan Jin." Sahut Sehun santai.  
"ah kalau soal itu biar aku yang jelaskan nanti Baekki." Luhan yang merasa mengetahui semuanya merasa berhutang perjelasan pada sahabatnya itu.  
"hmm O.K" Baekhyun menurut.  
"cukup! Makanan sudah datang..." Luhan memotong percakapan mereka karena makanan mereka sudah datang. Dan mereka makan dengan suasana ceria. Mereka cepat sekali akrab karena Jin pun adalah orang yang ceria dan lucu.

"Hun?" panggil Luhan. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Kini mereka sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku mereka. "hmm? Waeyo Lu?" Sehun menyaut sambil tetap membereskan bukunya.  
"hari ini kau pulang duluan saja ne? Aku akan pulang bersama..."  
"noona? Ayo pulang." Jin sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas Luhan. Dan ucapannya yang agak sedikit kencang itu memotong ucapan Luhan tadi. Luhan tersenyum menyadari Jin telah menjemputnya. Dia memberikan isyarat pada Jin untuk menunggu sebentar disana dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jin.  
"Seok Jin? Eung, pergilah!" sahut Sehun ketus. Luhan tersenyum.  
"waeyo hunnie? Kau mengusirku eoh?"  
"emm aniyo. Yasudah cepatlah pulang. Jangan pulang terlalu sore. Nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu." Sergah Sehun masih dengan nada ketus. Tapi tidak se ketus sebelumnya.  
"mwo? Tumben sekali kerumahku malam-malam. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"ah ani, gwaenchanha. Aku hanya ingin."  
"emm O.K! ah hampir lupa lagi. Ini. aku ingin memberikannya tadi ketika istirahat tapi aku lupa hehe." Kekeh Luhan menyadari kebiasaan pelupanya. Sehun memandangi Luhan sambil memegang kotak makan yang diberikan Luhan dengan tatapan , Luhan tidak biasanya bahkan baru kali ini membawakan dia makanan.  
"ya! Kau jelek sekali dengan ekspresi itu Hun-ah. Kkk~ semalam aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku iseng membuat kue dan jadilah cupcakes itu." Lanjut Luhan menjelaskan. Dia kembali terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung Sehun.  
"ah gomawo lu." Sahut Sehun singkat. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan yang diberikan Sehun. tapi dia tidak memikirkannya. Mungkin Sehun sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Fikirnya.  
"hmm cheonmaneyo hunnie! Ah sepertinya Jin sudah menunggu lama. Baiklah aku pulang duluan ne hun." Pamit Luhan pada Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Luhan mencoleh bahu Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang ada di depannya, disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyundan Sehun bertukar tempat duduk. Tepatnya Sehun yang pindah duduk di samping Luhan. Entah ada apa dengan anak itu.  
"baekki, yeol, aku duluan ne!" pamit luhan pada baekyeol sambil ngeloyor(?) pergi.  
"ne! Hati2 Lulu!" teriak baekhyun, karena Luhan sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas.  
"O.K Baekki! Paipai" teriak Luhan tidak mau kalah. Selanjutnya dia sudah tidadk ada disana.

_Jin POV_

Ah Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku harus cepat ke kelas Luhan noona. Jangan sampai dia lama menunggu.  
"Jungkook-ah, mian hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Mungkin lain kali ne?" aku berbicara pada Jungkook yang berada di depanku. Jungkook adalah teman sekelasku. Dia yeoja yang cukup manis menurutku tapi masih lebih manis Luhan noona xixixi. Dan kata teman-temas sekelasku dia menyukaiku. Molla, dia tidak pernah berbicara hal itu padaku. Akupun tidak terlalu mengambil pusing.  
"hmm, baiklah kalau begitu." Sepertinya dia sedikit kecewa. Terlihat di wajahnya walaupun dia memaksakan senyumnya.  
"gwaenchanha? Mianhae kook-ah. aku duluan ne, aku takut terlambat. Paipai" aku tersenyum padanya sebelum pergi. Terlihat dia pun tersenyum.  
"ne, nan gwaenchanha Jin-ah. paipai" sahutnya

_Jin POV end_

_Jungkook POV_

Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama Jin. Sedih sekali. Ya aku menyukai Jin sejak dia pindah ke sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu. Dia seperti sosok sempurna bagiku. Sifatnya, suara lembutnya, senyum manisnya, ah semua yang ada di dirinya membuat aku jatuh. Dan dia juga sangat baik padaku. Bolehkah aku berharap kalau dia juga menyukaiku? Hhhh molla, lupakan saja.  
"Taehyung-ah, kita pulang bersama ne?" tanyaku pada Taehyung yang notabenenya adalah sahabatku.  
"ah mian Kookkie, aku tidak bisa. Daehyun oppa bilang akan pulang bersama. Mianhae. Memangnya Jin kemana? Biasanya kalian pulang bersama." Sahut Taehyung merasa bersalah.  
"ah gwaenchanha Taehyungie. Eung, dia ada urusan jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama." Ucapku sembari tersenyum agar dia tidak merasa bersalah.  
"eung, geurae. Ah aku duluan ne? Daehyun oppa sudah menjemputku." Pamit Taehyung. Dan benar saja Daehyun oppa sudah menunggunya di pintu.  
"eung, ne. Hati-hati ne" sahutku.  
"ne Kookkie, kau juga ne. Paipai." Dan sejurus kemudian Taehyung sudha berada di depan pintu bersama namjachingunya itu. Baiklah. Hari ini aku memang harus pulang sendiri.  
Aku berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Sepi sekali rasanya. Biasanya ada Jin yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku memandang lurus kedepan. Koridor masih tampak sedikit ramai karena memang bel baru saja berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Chamkanman, bukankah itu Jin? Untuk apa dia berada disana? Di depan kelas 3A. Tak lama, seorang Sunbae keluar dari kelas itu dan menghampiri Jin. Luhan sunbae? Aku sedikit bersembunyi di balik dinding agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka.  
"mian Jinnie, lama ne?" itu suara Luhan Sunbae. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.  
"aniyo noona, gwaenchanha. Hanya menunggu lima menit bukan apa-apa untukkku dibandingkan denganmu yang menungguku selama 3 tahun kkk~" itu suara lembut Jin. Menunggu? Luhan sunbae menunggu Jin? Selama 3 tahun? Apa maksudya itu? Bukankah Luhan sunbae adalah yeojachingu Kai si ketua osis? Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?  
"cih pede sekali kau bocah!"  
"memang seperti itu adanya noona." Aku tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang mengalir di hatiku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Mencari jalan lain agar tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

_Jungkook POV end_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_T...B...C_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_annyeong yeorobun... yang masih bersedia membaca fanfiction saya sampe chapter 4 ini yang minim akan nilai ketatabahasaan XD gomawo jeongmal gomawo yang udah bersedia buat baca ^^_

_oke akhir kata saranghae,_

_khamsahamnida^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Complicated

Author : Nam Gina

Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)  
Oh Sehun  
Kim Seok jin  
Byun BaekHyun (GS)  
Park ChanYeol  
Jeon JungKook (GS)  
Kim Taehyung (GS)  
Park Jimin

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T+ (maybe) XD

Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age selection ^.^

.

.

.

_Previous Chapter:_

"_mian Jinnie, lama ne?" itu suara Luhan Sunbae. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menguping pembicaraan mereka._

"_aniyo noona, gwaenchanha. Hanya menunggu lima menit bukan apa-apa untukkku dibandingkan denganmu yang menungguku selama 3 tahun kkk~" itu suara lembut Jin. Menunggu? Luhan sunbae menunggu Jin? Selama 3 tahun? Apa maksudya itu? Bukankah Luhan sunbae adalah yeojachingu Kai si ketua osis? Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?_

"_cih pede sekali kau bocah!"_

"_memang seperti itu adanya noona." Aku tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang mengalir di hatiku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Mencari jalan lain agar tidak bertemu dengan mereka._

_Jungkook POV end_

_._

_._

_._

Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

_Jin POV_

Kini aku berada di depan kelas 3A menunggu Luhan noona yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun hyung. Aku melirik sesekali ke dalam kelasnya. Terlihat Luhan noona sedang memberikan kotak makan pada Sehun hyung. Apa itu? Ah aku harus mendapatannya juga! Haha.

"mian Jinnie, lama ne?" tanya Luhan noona segera setelah menghampiriku di luar kelas.

"aniyo noona, gwaenchanha. Hanya menunggu lima menit bukan apa-apa untukku dibandingkan denganmu yang menungguku selama 3 tahun kkk~" aku terkekeh dengan ucapanku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku se pede ini hahaha.

"cih pede sekali kau bocah!" elaknya dengan wajah sedikit merona. Ah kyeopta!

"memang seperti itu adanya noona." Godaku

"terserah kau saja!" ujarnya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Omona!

"jangan mempoutkan bibirmu didepanku noona! Atau aku akan mengambil first kiss mu tanpa izin sekarang juga." Aku berbicara sejujurnya pada Luhan noona. Wajahnya kembali merona. Neomu yeppeo.

"ya! Bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh menjadi namja mesum seperti ini eoh? Dan first kiss ku sudah tidak ada." Jawabnya sambil mehrong padaku. Noona, tak taukah kau aku sedang patah hati disini? -_-"

"mwo? Dengan siapa? Kapan? Aaah aku keduluan!" jawabku merajuk.

"ya! Neo jijja! Kemarin, dengan Sehun. hihi" ucapnya santai.

"MWO? SEHUN HYUNG ITU?" tanyaku berteriak. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sangat sangat Shock. Pupus sudah harapanku -_-"

"ya! Jangan berisik pabo! Aish ayo pulang!" Luhan noona menarik paksa tanganku. Aku lemas. Aku kesal. Bagaimana bisa? Aish. Bahkan aku rela menyimpan first kiss ku untuknya. Tapi dia... aish jinjja! Tapi kenapa aku marah? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Hanya teman masa lalunya. aaa eomma TAT

_Jin POV end_

Kini mereka sudah berada di apartemen Jin. Sejak dia dan keluarganya pindah ke paris, rumahnya yang berada di Seoul dijual. Jin kini tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Karena orang tuanya masih sibuk dengan bisnisnya di paris. Dan dia memaksa kedua orang tuanya agar membiarkannya hidup di Seoul dengan alasan karna dia benar-benar merindukan Seoul. Dulu dia pindah ke Paris saat dia berusia 10 tahun. Dan menetap disana. Jin sempat kembali ke Seoul sekitar 3 tahun setelahnya tapi itu hanya beberapa bulan dan setelah itu dia kembali ke paris. Dan seminggu yang lalu Jin datang lagi ke Seoul dan dia sekarang benar-benar menetap di Seoul. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia memaksa orang tuanya agar membolehkan Jin untuk tinggal di seoul adalah Luhan. Ya hanya Luhan alasannya. Dia ingin selalu berada di samping Luhan. Melindungi Luhan seperti dulu. Selalu ada disaat Luhan membutuhkannya. Itulah alasan Jin yang sebenarnya.

"aku ingin mandi dulu noona. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. anggap saja rumahmu sendiri." Ucap Jin seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"O.K!" jawab Luhan mantap.

Kini Luhan sedang berkeliling apartemen Jin. Melihat apapun yang menurutnya menarik. Dan terakhir dia berjalan ke kamar Jin.

"haha dasar bocah. sudah sebesar ini masih saja menyukai warna pink. Tidak sadarkah kodratnya sebagai namja? Ckck" kekeh Luhan saat baru masuk ke kamar Jin yang didominasi warna pink.

"whoaa banyak sekali foto ku bersamanya disini. Anak ini benar-benar. Gomawo Jin-ah." Luhan tersenyum. Luhan keluar dari kamar Jin. Menuju Dapur.

"ah perutku sudah mulai lapar. Sebaiknya aku memasak saja. Eung... kita lihat apa yang bisa aku masak dengan bahan-bahan ini. ah! kimbab sepertinya pas. Baiklah. Fighting Luhan!" Luhan bermonolog ria. Akhirnya dia memasak dengan tenang. Jin yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi terkekeh melihat tingkah laku noona kesangannya itu. Jin ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sepertinya hampir selesai dengan kimbap nya.

"noona sedang apa? Kau mengobrak-abrik dupurku eoh?" tanya jin menyelidik sembari bergelayut manja di lengan mungil Luhan. Luhan yang memang sedang fokus pada masakannya itu kaget karena kedatangan Jin yang tiba-tiba.

"ya! Kau mengagetkan aku pabo!" omel Luhan.

"cih berlebihan. Apa itu untukku noona? Ah gomawoo. Noona memang tau yang aku mau." Girang Jin sembari memeluk Luhan.

"yak. Jin-ah! aku tau kau sudah wangi. Tapi aku sesak. Dan bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan masakanku? Lepaskan." Ucap Luhan terbata-bata. Dia susah bernafas karena pelukan Jin. Jin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum bodoh.

"hehe mian noona."

"gwaenchanha Jinnie" Luhan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"emm noona, tadi noona memberikan apa pada Sehun hyung?" tanya Jin masih penasaran apa yang diberikan oleh Luhan pada Sehun hyung di kelasnya tadi.

"mwo? Memberikan apa?" Luhan berfikir sejenak. "Ooh dikelas tadi?" tanya Luhan memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jin. "Itu cupcakes. Wae?" jelas Luhan melanjutkan.

"eumm, ani. Aku juga mau. Buatkan aku." Pinta Jin. Luhan tersenyum.

"baiklah besok akan noona buatkan untukmu ne? Nah kimbap kita sudah selesai. Jja kita makan di meja makan." Jin merasa sangat senang pasalnya Luhan tidak pernah menolak apapun yang diinginkan olehnya.

"ne kajja!"

...

"noona suapi! Aaa" ucap Jin lalu membuka mulutnya.

"kau ini manja sekali. Ige." Sahut Luhan sembari menyuapi Jin. Jin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"jja sekarang gantian. Aaa!" ucap Jin seraya menyodorkan sepotong kimbap didepan mulut Luhan. Luhan pun menerima suapan Jin. Dia senang. Sangat senang Jin sudah kembali kedalam kehidupannya.

"anak pintar!" goda Jin seraya mencubit pipi Luhan yang masih terisi kimbap.

"ya! Appo! Aku lebih tua darimu Kim Seok Jin!" sergah Luhan. Karna dia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Jin barusan.

"haha ne noona arraseo."

...

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore. Luhan mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi.

"Jin-ah.. Sudah sore dan aku lelah. Belum lagi aku harus membuatkanmu cupcakes." Luhan memelas. Jin terkekeh pelan.

"ne noona arraseo. Kajja aku antar pulang." Mereka pun beranjak dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

"Ah lelahnya... sekarang tempat ini sudah layak disebut apartemen. Kebetulan aku sedikit lapar. Sebaiknya aku makan cupcakes pemberian Luhan tadi." Sehun baru saja selesai membersihkan apartemennya yang sangat berantakan. Salahkan saja jadwalnya yang agak padat akhir-akhir ini. dia kini sedang duduk di sofa menikmati lezatnya cupcakes buatan Luhan. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak rela memakannya, tapi apa boleh buat. Perutnya memberontak dan salahkan saja dia yang belum sempat berbelanja kebutuhan dapur.

"huaaa masita! Akan kusisakan satu untuk aku simpan :3" monolognya.

"ah sudah gelap ternyata. Aku harus bersiap-siap." Akhirnya Sehun beranjak untuk membersihkan badannya karena mengingat tadi disekolah dia bilang pada Luhan akan kerumahnya.

[SKIP]

.

.

_Sehun POV_

TOK TOK TOK

"ah tuan Sehun? silakan masuk tuan." Sapa seorang ahjumma yang memang sudah aku kenal sejak dulu, jung ahjumma. Dia tersenyum.

"ah ne annyeong ahjumma, Luhan eodi?" tanyaku to the point. Karna aku memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"nona Luhan sedang di dapur tuan. Biar saya panggilkan dulu. Ah ya, tuan ingin minum apa? Biar sekalian saya buatkan." Ucap jung ahjumma.

"ah tidak perlu ahjumma. Dan biar aku saja yang ke dapur. Khamsahamnida." Ucapku sopan.

"ah geurae, kalau begitu saya pamit tuan. Saya sudah harus pulang ke rumah. Annyeonghaseyo." Pamit Jung ahjumma.

"ah ne, hati-hati ahjumma." Ucapku. Jung ahjumma tersenyum, dia menutup pintu dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Dan benar saja. Terlihat Luhan sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu disana sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

"Luhannie, kau sedang apa?" sapaku seraya melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Terasa tubuhnya bergetar. Mungkin terkejut karena ulahku. Hihihi.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau ini eoh? Jantungku hampir copot kau tau? Hahhh berhentilah mengagetkanku Sehun-ah." benar dia sangat terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"hehe mianhae. Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah datang." Ucapku sambil tetap memeluknya. Dia pun tidak menolak.

"ne mian, kau tunggu saja disana. Ini sudah akan selesai. Tinggal merapikannya saja." Titahnya.

"shireo. Begini saja." Tolakku. Aku lebih suka seperti ini. memeluknya.

"dasar keras kepala. Terserah kau saja. Ah kau melihat jung ahjumma tidak Hun?"

"hmm? Ya. Tadi dia yang membukakan pintu. Tapi sudah pulang." Jawabku sekenanya.

"ah benarkah? Hhh yasudah kalau begitu. Ah kau saja. Coba ini. aaa" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah cupcakes kedepan mulutku. Aku pun memakan suapan cupcakesnya. Huaaa masita. Tapi cupcakes lagi? Untuk apa lagi?

"eotte?" tanyanya penasaran.

"masitaaaa! Untukku? Ah aku memang sedang lapar."

"ah syukurlah. Eoh? Kau mau lagi? tadi kan sudah aku berikan padamu. Apa itu tidak cukup?" ucapnya heran.

"lalu itu untuk siapa? Kai?" desakku. Aku semakin penasaran. Ya mungkin saja untuk Kai. Dia kan yeojachingunya.

"hmm benar juga, Kai. aku hampir lupa. Baiklah yang ini untuk Kai. Ini untuk mu. Dan ini untuk Jin. Ahh aku hebat!" monolognya.

"Jin?" tanyaku semakin penasaran dengan monolog yang dia buat.

"ne. Aku tadinya membuat ini untuk Jin. Tapi karena bahan-bahannya banyak dan sayang kalau aku simpan, jadi aku buat saja semuanya. Ternyata jadinya sebanyak ini. untung kau memberikan aku ide. Haha gomawo Hunnie." Jelasnya. Moodku sedikit menurun mendengar bahwa Luhan membuat cupcakes ini untuk Jin. Aku hanya ber'oh' ria.

.

.

.

"Lu?" panggilku. Kini aku dan Luhan sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton dvd. Aku merebahkan kepalaku di pahanya karena memang aku sedang lelah.

"hmm? Wae?" sahutnya sambil tetap fokus pada film yang sedang diputar. Aku memandangi wajah manisnya dari bawah.

"lihat aku Lu. Aku ingin bertanya serius padamu."

"waeyo hun-ah? tidak bisakah nanti saja?"

"aku ingin sekarang Luhannie."

"hhhh ne arraseo. Waeyo? Ingin bertanya apa?" akhirnya Luhan menyerah lalu mengalihkan fokusnya padaku.

"jawab jujur ne. Apa kau sangat mencintai Kim JongIn Lu?" tanyaku langsung. Terlihat ekspresi terkejut dan bingung.

"eoh? W-wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba k-kau menanyakan hal se-seperti itu?" kenapa dia gugup seperti itu? hmm ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dariku.

"ada yang kau sembunyikan Lu. Apa kau tak menganggap aku ada? Sejahat itukah kau padaku? Aku merasa tidak berguna menjadi sahabatmu Lu." Ucapku tajam. Sungguh aku kecewa. Ternyata benar. Ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Aku beranjak dari posisi tidurku dan ingin pergi dari sana. Sungguh aku tidak tau lagi apakah aku masih dianggap atau tidak.

"aniyo Sehun-ah. bukan seperti itu. Jebal dengarkan aku dulu. Kau mau kemana? Tadi kau bilang ingin menginap?" aku menatapnya tajam.

"aku lelah aku ngantuk aku ingin ke kamar tamu untuk tidur. Selamat malam." Aku pun berlalu dari sana dan langsung menuju kamar tamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengantuk. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin berada disana ketika hatiku sakit, aku takut berbuat kasar padanya. Bagaimanapun aku menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya.

_Sehun POV end_

Luhan bingung. Dia juga sadar cepat atau lambat pasti dia harus menceritakan tentang ini. tapi harus sampai mana dia bercerita?

'tidak mungkin aku bercerita pada Sehun kalau aku mencintai dia sedangkan aku masih berstatus sebagai yeojachingu Kai. Aaah bagaimana ini? sudahlah. Aku memang harus menceritakannya sekarang. Mian Hun-ah.' batin Luhan. Sejurus kemudian dia beranjak dari sofa. Dia akan menemui Sehun. dia tau pasti bahwa Sehun belum tidur. Sehun sengaja menghindar tadi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehun-ah... kau sudah tidur?" panggil Luhan didepan pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Sehun. hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Hun-ah aku masuk ne?" Luhan pun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempati Sehun. terlihat oleh Luhan, Sehun yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. Luhan mendekati ranjang dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Sehun-ah... aku tau kau belum tidur. mianhae... aku tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang kau ucapkan tadi. mau kah kau mendengarkanku kalau sekarang aku menceritakan semuanya padamu?" ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun. tapi Sehun tak kunjung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"hun..."

"..." hening.

"Sehun-ah..."

"..." masih hening.

"Sehunnie... jebal~" Akhirnya Sehun membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dan

GREP

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. Luhan yang terkejut hanya bisa diam.

"Se-sehun, a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan gugup. Pasalnya posisinya sekarang adalah dia berada di atas tubuh Sehun.

"diam lah. Ini sudah mulai larut. Kau harus tidur. Besok kita masih harus sekolah. Temani aku tidur jika kau ingin ku maafkan." Ucap Sehun datar. Terlihat dia masih sedikit kecewa. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak tega dan tidak bisa jika harus bersikap dingin pada Luhan.

"ba-baiklah. Ta-tapi aku ingin mengganti bajuku dulu Se-sehun-ah." sahut Luhan masih tergugup.

"baiklah. Cepat kembali kemari." Ucap Sehun masih dengan nada datar. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Luhan.

"ne arraseo." Luhan pun beranjak dan berjalan keluar kamar tersebut menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Setelah berganti pakaian, Luhan kembali ke kamar tamu yang ditempati oleh Sehun untuk menemani Sehun tidur.

...

Hari sudah pagi. Mentari sudah menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangan tempat seorang namja yang masih menyelam di alam mimpinya.

KRIIINNGGGG

Terdengar Suara alarm dari ponselnya. Namja tersebut pun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan menggapai-gapain ponselnya yang sangat berisik itu.

"mengganggu saja! Aaaah aku sangat merindukanmu baby, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku selama hampir seminggu ini? neomu bogosipheo Luhannie. Hari ini aku harus bertemu denganmu. Hahhh untung saja acara OSIS sialan itu sudah selesai." Kai pun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi karena dia harus berangkat sekolah hari ini. sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukan yeojachingunya itu. Pasalnya hampir seminggu ini dia sibuk dengan rapat-rapat OSIS siang malam hingga menyita seluruh waktunya dan Luhannya pun tidak menghubunginya. Untung saja kini semuanya sudah beres.

-di tempat lain-

"Sehun ireona" Luhan membangunkan Sehun yang masih terlelap seraya tetap memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"..." hening~

"Sehun-ah... kita harus sekolah." Panggil Luhan lagi.

"..." masih hening~

"Sehunnie... jebal ireona. Aku tidak mau terlambat." Ucap Luhan akhirnya seraya mengguncang-guncang lengan Sehun yang melingkar indah dipinggangnya.

"hmmmhhh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. sedangkan tangannya malah semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Sehun-ah... sudah pagi."

"panggil aku Sehunnie seperti tadi jika kita hanya berdua arraseo?" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

"hhh ne arra. Sekarang lepaskan ini. aku ingin mandi sehunnie jebal." Luhan memelas. Pasalnya Sehun belum juga melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan.

"eh? Kau mau kita mandi bersama? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kajja!" Sahut Sehun semangat seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dasar mesum akut -_-"

TUK!

"ya! Appo." Sehun meringis karena Luhan memukul kepalanya.

"dasar mesum! Cepat sana mandi. Aku akan mandi dikamarku. Aku tunggu dibawah nanti sehabis mandi untuk sarapan."

"ne arraseo Luhannie."

CHU~

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas lalu dengan cepat berlalu ke dalam kamar mandi. Luhan yang kaget belum bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sesaat kemudian...

"YA! NEO JINJJA!" Luhan berteriak kesal pada Sehun yang entah mengapa pagi ini sifatnya menjadi seperti itu.

'ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa karena Sehun sudah mengetahu semuanya? Tapi... ah mollaseo!' batin Luhan. Semalam Luhan yang tidak bisa tidur memilih untuk menceritakan semuanya pada sehun. tentu saja dia tidak menceritakan bahwa dia mencintai Sehun. dan jadilah Sehun yang sekarang.

Luhan tersenyum tipis sambil memegang bibirnya. Mengingat kecupan singkat Sehun tadi.

'morning kiss?' bantinnya. Luhan menggeleng-geleng. Dia tersadar dan segera ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah.

.

.

.

"Lu, kenapa hari ini wajahmu ceria sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya." Baekhyun penasaran dengan sahabatnya itu yang sedari pagi wajahnya terlihat ceria sekali. Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam kelas mereka. Menunggu kim seonsaengnim datang.

"gwaenchanha baekki, memangnya seperti itukah wajahku? Ah mungkin karena hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan Kai." Luhan tentu saja berbohong. Dia terlalu malu untuk bercerita pada baekhyun. Pasalnya penyebab wajah Luhan seperti itu adalah Sehun. sikap Sehun yang selalu bermanja padanya pagi ini.

"jinjja? Kau merindukan Kai?" selidik Baekhyun.

"wae? Kenapa pertnyaanmu seperti itu eoh?" sergah Luhan karena merasa diintimidasi oleh pertanyaan yang diajukan Baekhyun.

"ani, ku kira kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan anak itu." Ucap Baekhyun santai.

"hmm bagaimana pun Kai masih namjachinguku baekki. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja sekarang walaupun aku ingin." Sahut Luhan lesu.

"hei sudahlah, jalani dulu saja. Enjoy your life baby." Baekhyun melihat Luhan sedikit lesu akhirnya memberikan Luhan semangat. Pembicaraan mereka terputus karena kedatangan Kim Seonsaengnim. Dan mereka pun memulai pelajaran mereka.

...

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Luhan dengan cepat langsung beranjak dari kursinya menuju keluar kelas membawa box makan.

"ya! Kau mau kemana Lu? Tidak ingin makan bersama?" teriak Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya itu ingin buru-buru meninggalkan kelas.

"mian baekki, kau istirahat dengan chanyeol dan Sehun saja ne? Aku ingin menemui Jin dulu. Lalu nanti aku akan istirahat bersama Kai. Aku duluan. Paipai" Sahut Luhan juga dengan teriakan. Yang otomatis didengar oleh Sehun.

"hhh anak itu. Yeol, Hun, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar." Ajak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"ne kajja!" sahut Chanyeol semangat.

"aku tidak lapar. Kalian berdua saja." Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol. Sehun malah terlihat tidak semangat.

"yasudah, ayo yeolli." Baekhyun pun berlalu dengan Chanyeol ke kantin.

"hhh aku diacuhkan." Gerutu Sehun.

-ditempat lain-

"Jungkook-ah, apakah Jin ada?" tanya Luhan pada Jungkook yang kebetulan berada diluar kelas. Sepertinya dia ingin ke kantin.

"eh? Ah Luhan sunbae. Ne Jin ada di dalam kelas. Masuk saja, tidak apa kok." Sahut Jungkook ramah. Walaupun Jungkook memang cemburu pada Luhan. Tapi dia tetap harus ramah pada Sunbaenya.

"ah panggil eonni saja kook-ah. kau ini teman Jin kan? Bisa panggilkan dia untukku? Aku malu jika harus masuk kedalam." Ucap Luhan tak kalah ramah.

"ah ne eonni, arraseo. Akan ku panggilkan. Chamkanman." Lalu Jungkook kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya untuk memanggilkan Jin. Tak lama Jungkook keluar bersama Jin.

"kenapa tidak masuk saja noona?" ucap Jin setelah berada diluar kelas.

"ah gomawo Kook-ah, maaf merepotkan." Sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Jungkook. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jin. Luhan malah berbicara pada Jungkook.

"ah ne eonni, chenmaneyo. Kalau begitu aku pergi ne? Anyyeong." Dan Jungkook pun berlalu dari sana.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan ini Jin-ah. aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku ada janji dengan Kai."

"jadi noona kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini? merepotkanmu saja. Kan bisa pulang sekolah saja nanti sekalian kita pulang bersama."

"hhh apa sih yang tidak untukmu Jinnieku sayaang." Goda Luhan seraya mencubit pipi Jin.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ppoppo!" alih-alih tersipu. Jin malah menggoda Luhan balik. Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Jin memonyongkan bibirnya. Luhan mencubit bibir monyong Jin.

"ya! Appo! Aku minta ppoppo bukan cubit noona." Ucap Jin cemberut.

"salah sendiri kau mesum. Sudahlah aku harus pergi sekarang. Paipai" sahut luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jin.

"hhh awas saja. Selanjutkan aku akan mendapatkannya noona. Hihi" Jin pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Jin-ah, itu apa?" tanya jimin pada Jin. Jimin adalah teman sebangku Jin sekaligus teman dekatnya.

"ini? ini cupcakes. Wae?" ucap Jin santai.

"whoaaa, dari siapa itu? penggemarmu?" tanya Jimin lagi. sepertinya dia kepo sekali -_-"

"aniyooo. Hmm tapi mungkin saja. Haha bukan. Ini dari yeojachinguku." Sahut Jin santai.

"mwo? Nugu?" Jimin nampaknya semakin kepo.

"Luhan." Singkat Jin.

"MWOYA?! Luhan sunbae siswi kelas 3A itu? Neo micheosseo?" teriak Jimin. Sungguh dia terkejut. Setaunya Luhan Sunbae adalah yeojachingu si ketua osis.

"iya aku memang sudah gila. Wae?" sergah Jin ketus.

"ya! Aku serius Jin-ah!" Jimin mulai kesal.

"aku juga serius. Ini dari Luhan noona. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja padanya."

"bukan itu. Luhan Sunbae itu benar-benar yeojachingumu?" ke kepo an Jimin telah kembali.

"hahaha aniyo. Hmm mungkin belum. Kau tau kan dia yeojachingu Kim Jongin si ketua osis itu. Hahh aku sedikit terlambat datang. Andai saja aku datang setahun yang lalu, maka akulah yang menjadi namjachingu Luhan noona." Jelas Jin panjang lebar.

"cih percaya diri sekali kau!" Jin tidak menghiraukan cemoohan Jimin padanya. Toh memang Jimin tidak tau apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan noonanya itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk memakan cupcakes pemberian Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada yang secara tidak langsung. Hatinya perih mendengar penuturan Jin.

'apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?' batin Jungkook. Dialah yang sedari tadi tidak sengaja menguping percakapan dua naja yang berada di dalam kelas 2A tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

T...B...C...

.

.

.

.

.

ANNYEONG ANNYEONG READERSNIM^^ MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA MASALAH TYPO YANG TERLAMPAU BANYAK DARI CHAPTER AWAL SAMPAI CHAPTER INI. JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA...

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN PARA READERS YANG DENGAN BESAR HATI UDAH MAU BACA FF KU :') MAKASIH JUGA YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA BUAT : _**BYUN NAJLA, HANYOUNG KIM, FXJNRIW, LUNNY, **__**PARK IN**__**, **__**LUCHANCOREOPSIS**_. YANG UDAH BERSEDIA BUAT NGEREVIEW TULISAN ABSTRAK AKU INI. JUGA BUAT YANG NGE-FOLLOW DAN NGE-FAVORITE BENER-BENER TERHARU :'3 SARANGHAE YEOROBUN ({})

AKHIR KATA, SEE YOU DI NEXT CHAPTER YAA ~^_^~


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Complicated

Author : Nam Gina

Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)  
Oh Sehun  
Kim Seok jin  
Byun BaekHyun (GS)  
Park ChanYeol  
Jeon JungKook (GS)  
Kim Taehyung (GS)  
Park Jimin

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T+ (maybe) XD

Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age selection ^.^

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_cih percaya diri sekali kau!" Jin tidak menghiraukan cemoohan Jimin padanya. Toh memang Jimin tidak tau apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan noonanya itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk memakan cupcakes pemberian Luhan._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada yang secara tidak langsung. Hatinya perih mendengar penuturan Jin._

'_apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?' batin Jungkook. Dialah yang sedari tadi tidak sengaja menguping percakapan dua namja yang berada di dalam kelas 2A tersebut._

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 6

Luhan berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat janjiannya dengan Kai. Terlihat olehnya dari kejauhan sesosok yang sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak di temuinya. Ada rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ada juga rasa senang. Ya karena walaupun Luhan tidak mencintai Kai, tetap saja Kai itu namjachingunya kan?

Luhan segera menghampiri Kai yang sedang duduk dibangku yang berada dibawah pohon. Biasanya tidak ada bangku dibawah pohon. Sepertinya Kai yang sengaja memindahkan bangku kesana. Luhan berdiri dibelakang Kai dan menutup mata Kai dari belakang.

"Baby, aku tau itu kau. Jja duduk disini." Ucap Kai sambil memegang tangan Luhan yang ada dimatanya lalu menuntun Luhan untuk duduk disebelahnya. Luhan tersenyum.

"kau sudah lama?" tanya Luhan setelah duduk dibangku tersebut. Disamping Kai.

"ani, baru 5 menit kok. Kau kemana saja seminggu ini baby? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Apa kau lupa kalau kau mempunyai namjachingu?" ucap Kai Sendu.

"mianhae, bukan seperti itu Jonginnie. aku tau kau sibuk. Jadi aku takut mengganggu. Nado. Aku juga merindukanmu." Sahut luhan seraya memeluk lengan Kai. Kai tersenyum senang. Menurutnya setelah tidak bertemu selama seminggu, Luhan menjadi sedikit lebih manja padanya. Itu menurutnya.

"hmm arraseo, gwaenchanha baby Lu. Mian aku juga tidak sempat menghubungimu, ponselku tercebur kedalam kolam ikan. Kemarin aku baru memegang kembali ponselku." Sesal Kai. Karena dia tahu dia juga salah karena tidak menghubungi yeojachingunya itu.

"gwaenchanha Jonginnie. Ah ini untukmu. Makanlah. Kau belum makan kan? Aku membuatnya semalam... hehe~" ujar Luhan semangat. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dilengan Kai.

"untukku? Whoaa gomawo baby Lu. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai yeojachingu sepertimu baby. Saranghae." Kai menerima kotak makan berisi cupcakes dari Luhan lalu memeluk yeojachingunya itu. Dia benar-benar bahagia.

"ne Jonginnie aku tau itu, jja makanlah. Aku tau ketika bel istirahat berbunyi kau langsung kemari jadi kau belum makan siang. iyakan?" tebak Luhan.

"tidak. Aku tadi ke kantin dan membeli ini!" ujar Kai semangat seraya memperlihatkan apa yang dibelinya.

"kimbap?" tanya Luhan memastika.

"ne. Aku tau kau juga belum makan baby. Kajja kita makan kimbap saja. Cupcakes Ini akan kubawa pulang dan akan aku pamerkan pada eomma nanti." Sepertinya Kai terlalu semangat hari ini.

"hahaha kau ini berlebihan Jonginnie. Yasudah kemarikan kimbapnya. Biar aku suapi." Tawar Luhan.

"aaaah jeongmal saranghae baby. Ige." Ujar Kai semangat lalu memberikan kimbapnya pada Luhan. Merekapun makan dengan suasana romantis. Sampai bel tanda istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di lorong sekolah. Mengundang tatapan iri dari para siswa baik yeoja maupun namja. Tapi baik Kai maupun Luhan tidak ingin memikirkan itu.

"baby, nanti pulang bersamaku ne?" pinta Kai.

"ne? Eunggg, baiklah. Tapi tidak perlu menjemput ke kelasku ne? Aku yang akan ke kelasmu. Lagipula aku juga harus bicara pada temanku siswa kelas 2A soalnya tadinya aku akan pulang bersamanya." Jelas Luhan. Kai terlihat sedikit bingung.

'Luhan punya teman adik kelas? Sejak kapan?' batin Kai.

"hmm nugu?" tanya Kai penasaran. Wajarkan dia bertanya? Dia kan Namjachingu Luhan.

"ada sahabat lamaku." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"hmm ne arraseo. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu dikelas sepulang sekolah nanti."

"O.K! ah sampai sini saja Jonginnie. Kau harus cepat ke kelasmu." Ujar Luhan halus.

"baiklah. Sampai jumpa baby." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. Luhan pun tersenyum. Mereka bergegas untuk masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing.

...

Suasana kelas 3A riuh, menandakan belum ada guru yang masuk. Semua siswa melakukan hal yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Begitupun dengan kedua namja dan seorang yeoja yang bertempat duduk di pojok sebelah kanan. Mereka terlihat sedang memainkan permainan batu, gunting, kertas. Mengusir kebosanan. Seorang yeoja masuk dan langsung berkumpul dengan mereka.

"hei sedang apa?" sapa yeoja yang baru saja bergabung.

"bermain batu, bunting, kertas Lu, ayo ikut." Sahut yeoja lain yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"betah sekali yang istirahat bersama namjachingunya." Ucap Chanyeol mengejek. Sengaja untuk membuat Sehun panas. Sehun? dia hanya diam. Tapi yang Chanyeol tau pasti, Sehun sedang cemburu dalam diam. Luhan yang mendengar ejekan Chanyeol, langsung membuang pandangannya pada Sehun lalu angkat bicara.

"eoh? Ti-tidak seperti itu Yeol. La-lagipula memangnya kenapa? Kai kan... namjachinguku." Ucap Luhan gugup melihat ekspresi Sehun yang datar lalu menunduk ketika diakhir kalimat.

"Lulu benar, kau ini suka sekali mengejek uri Lulu. Dasar tiang listrik." Bela Sehun. Luhan seketika kembali menatap wajah sehun. Sehun tersenyum. Dan Luhanpun ikut tersenyum.

"ciee~ Lulu dibela sehunnie~" ejek Baehyun. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

TUK

"aww appo! Yak! Rusa kutub!" Baekhyun meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya setelah di pukul menggunakan pulpen ole Luhan.

"rasakan. Kalian ini sama saja. Hei apakah kelas kita tidak ada guru lagi? sudah jam berapa ini." tanya Luhan tersadar.

"molla." Sahut Sehun singkat.

"Henry-ah~ apa kelas kita tidak ada guru?" tanya Luhan pada Henry si ketua kelas.

"ada Lu, tapi sepertinya ahn seonsangnim akan terlambat. Dia baru akan datang nanti pada jam kedua." Sahut Henry.

"eung, geurae. Gomawo." Ucap Luhan dengan senyumnya. Yang dibalas dengan senyum imut dari henry.

"cheonma Lulu~"

...

"Lu, Hun, kami duluan ne? Paipai." Sahut Baekhyun sambil berlalu bersama si tiang listrik Chanyeol.

"ne paipai./ne." Sahut Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Hun, mian aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Kai tadi memohon untuk pulang bersama." jelas Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya karena bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"hmm baiklah. Aku juga harus mengurusi club dance terlebih dahulu." Sahut Sehun santai.

"eunggg, tidak apa-apa kan Hun?" tanya Luhan takut. Sehun malah tersenyum.

"arraseo, gwaenchanha Luhannie. Pulanglah, kau pasti sudah ditunggu oleh Kai. Hati-hati dijalan ne." Ucap Sehun lembut.

"ne sehunnie kau jug-"

"Sehun-ah~ kajja. Aku dapat pesan dari jonggup kalau anak-anak sudah berkumpul di ruang latihan." Tiba-tiba suara Hyoyeon memotong ucapan Luhan.

'ish seenaknya saja memotong ucapanku!' batin Luhan menggerutu.

"ne yeon-ah. jamkkanman." Sahut Sehun santai. Nada bicaranya memang selalu santai.

"Lulu mian aku duluan ne, aku sudah ditunggu." Ucap Sehun seraya beranjak.

CHU~

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. Untung saja anak-anak dikelas mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kecuali Hyoyeon. Dia melihatnya.

"paipai Luhannie~" ujar Sehun lalu dia segera berlari keluar menuju ruang latihannya bersama hyoyeon.

"YA! NEO JINJJA! Aisshhh." Luhan merutuki kerja otaknya yang sedikit terlambat dalam menerima rangsangan(?). akhirnya Luhan beranjak menuju kelas Jin.

...

"hun?" Hyoyeon yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi mulai berani bertanya.

"ne?" sahut Sehun.

"kau berpacaran dengan Luhan?"

"uhuk-uhuk. Ne? Aniyo. Wae?" kini Sehun mulai gugup.

"hmm jinjjayo? Tapi kenapa tadi kau emmm mencium Luhan?" pertanyaan Hyoyeon makin membuat Sehun gugup.

"mwo?" sehun terkejut.

'ish ternyata dia melihatnya.' Batin sehun.

"a-aniyo! ka-kau sa-salah lihat mungkin. Ta-tadi a-aku ha-hanya emmm hanya berbisik padanya. Iya berbisik. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Matamu buram eoh?" lanjut Sehun tergagap. Dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Pasalnya Hyoyeon adalah orang yang sangat teliti.

"haha mana mungkin aku salah lihat dari jarak sedekat itu Hun! Dan lihatlah. Menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tergagap seperti itu. Kau kira aku akan percaya kata-katamu eoh? Cih tidak akan. Aku tau kau mencintainya. Tapi bukankah dia yeojachin-" Ucapan Hyoyeon yang meremehkan Sehun itu terpotong oleh Sehun.

"ya ya ya aku tau dia yeojachingu Kim Jongin. Nan arra! Tapi bagaimana kau bisa kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Luhan?"

"mencintai. Bukan menyukai. Berhentilah menyangkalnya Oh Sehun."

"ne ne aku mencintainya."

"hahaha entahlah. Melihat sikapmu saat bersama Luhan saja sudah meyakinkanku kalau kau mencintainya Hun. Bahkan banyak siswa-siswi disekolah ini yang berfikiran kalau kalian berpacaran. Kau ini seharusnya dengarkalah sedikit gosip yang beredar disekolah ini agar tidak kudet."

"aku bukan biang gosip sepertimu yeon! Lagipula aku namja. Peduli apa aku pada gosip-gosip tidak jelas seperti itu." Ujar Sehun mengejek.

"ya! Aku bukan biang gosip albino!" Hyoyeon ikut meledek.

"hei! Siapa yang aku panggil albino eoh?" begitulah terus mereka. Saling meledek. Sehun memang agak dekat dengan Hyoyeon karena Hyoyeon adalah wakil dan partner nya di club dance.

-ditempat lain-

"Jin-ah, mian aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku akan pulang bersama Kai." Luhan menghampiri Jin yang berada di kelasnya.

"ah noona. Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?" Jin mulai merajuk.

"berhentilah seperti itu Jinnie. Biasanya kau pulang bersama Jungkook bukan? Ajaklah dia pulang bersamamu." Ucap Luhan lembut.

"hmm arra. Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku mau nanti malam noona menginap di apartemenku." Jin memberika penawaran(?)

"hhh baiklah. Nanti malam aku ke apartemenmu. Yasudah aku pergi ne. Paipai Jinnie~" ucap Luhan seraya mencubit gemas pipi Jin.

"ish appayo noona. Hahh sudah sana. Paipai." Sahut Jin. Luhan pun pergi ke kelas sebelah. Keals Kai.

"ah kyungsoo? Bisakah kau memanggilkan Kai?" pinta Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berada di depan kelas. Luhan memang mengenal Kyungsoo, mereka berada di satu club ekstrakurikuler yaitu club vokal. Sebenarnya Luhan mengikuti 2 kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, yaitu club vokal dan club dance. Tetapi sejak dia kelas 3, dia lebih memilih keluar dari club dance dan fokus pada club vokal saja.

"ah ne eonni, jamkkanman." Balas Kyungsoo. Luhan memang eggan sekali untuk masuk ke kelas orang lain jika tidak ada keperluan yang sangat penting.

"ne gomawo Kyungsoo-ah." ujar Luhan sopan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak lama kemudian Kai keluar dari kelasnya.

"BABY~!" ujar Kai dengan semangat ketika dia melihat sosok yeojachingunya didepan kelasnya. Luhan sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"kenapa lama sekali?" lanjutnya merajuk.

"mianhae jonginnie. Kau menunggu lama ne?" tanya Luhan menyesal.

"ah gwaenchanha my baby. Baiklah kajja kita pulang?" ajak Kai. Dengan senang hati Luhan menerima ajakan Kai. Mereka pun pulang dengan motor Kai.

...

"mian baby apartemenku berantakan hehe"

"bukankah memang selalu berantakan hmm?" ucap Luhan mengejek. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha kau terlihat jelek jika seperti itu Jonginnie! Pergilah ganti bajumu. Aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini dulu." Ucap Luhan lagi.

"hhh kau terlihat bahagia sekali jika mengejekku baby. Baiklah aku ke kamar ne. Biarkan saja seperti ini baby. Aku yang akan membereskannya nanti."

"nanti kapan? Tahun depan? Sudahlah sana. Nanti aku menyusul ke kamarmu."

"hehe yasudah, aku tunggu dikamar baby~"

"ya! Singkirkan wajah mesummu itu. Menjijikkan sekali."

"hahaha" Kai terkekeh dan selanjutnya dia berlalu kedalam kamarnya. Luhan mulai membereskan kekacauan yang berasa disana.

...

TOK TOK TOK

"Jonginnie, kau sudah selesai? Aku masuk ne?" teriak Luhan lalu membuka pintu kamar Kai. Tanpa menanti jawaban dari dalam, Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Kai. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Kai? Eodiseo?" teriak Luhan.

"aku dikamar mandi baby~ jamkkanman" sahut Kai sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Terpampanglah(?) Kai disana. Sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi.

"ya! Pakailah bajumu jong. Ahhh mataku ternoda." Ujar Luhan mendramatisir.

"berlebihan sekali kau ini baby. Ini panas. Makanya aku mandi." Ucap Kai terkekeh.

"terserah kau sajalah. Mana tugasmu itu?" mati kau Kai. Luhan diajak kemari oleh Kai karena Kai meminta Luhan untuk mengajarkan tugasnya yang tidak dia mengerti. Tapi itu hanya alasan semata tentunya. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Luhannya.

"hehe tidak ada." Jawab Kai dengan cengirannya. Luhan menyipitkan matanya.

"jadi, kau memintaku kesini agar aku membereskan apartemenmu begitu?" tanya Luhan menyelidik.

"hhhh itu kan kau yang mau baby, bukan aku yang memintamu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskann waktu bersamamu lebih lama. Aku masih sangat merindukanmu. Lagipula besok kan hari sabtu dan kita libur." Jelas Kai memelas. Dan mendekat ke Luhan

"kau bisa berbicara sejujurnya jongnnie. Aku tidak akan menolak." Ujar Luhan lembut.

"arra, mianhae baby." Sahut Kai seraya memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"ne, gwaenchanha Jonginnie." Ucap Luhan. Dia membalas pelukan Kai. Kai meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuh Luhan.

-hening-

"Saranghae baby~" ujar Kai lembut. Sangat lembut. Kai bersungguh-sungguh. Luhan terdiam. Dai bingung harus membalas seperti apa. Tidak mungkin dia jujur sekarang. Tapi dia juga tidak mau berbohong pada Kai terus menerus. Luhan membalikkan badannya membuat dia kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Kai.

CHU~

Kai mebelalakkan matanya. Dia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak. Luhan kini sedang menciumnya. Lebih tepatnya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kai. Padahal selama ini dia selalu menolak jika Kai ingin menciumnya. Kai mencoba melumat bibir Luhan. Manis~ batinnya.

Manik Luhan terpejam. Mencoba meresapi lumatan bibir Kai pada bibirnya. Kai sangat lembut. Dia mulai membalas lumatan Kai. Mendapat balasan dari Luhan, Kai semakin semangat mencium Luhan. Mendorong Luhan ke dinding dengan hati-hati. Luhan mengikuti semua perbuatan Kai. Dia bersyukur Kai selalu berlaku lembut padanya.

"hmmpphh" Luhan menepuk-nepuk lengan Kai. Dia mulai kehabisan napas. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kai melepas ciuman mereka. Ini ciuman pertama mereka. Maka dari tu Kai tidak ingin kehilangan moment ini. dan Kai takut jika Luhan tidak mau lagi jika Kai ingin menciumnya nanti.

Kai mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher Luhan. Dia menghirup, mencium, dan menyesap leher Luhan. Luhan mendongakkan lehernya untuk memudahkan Kai. Dia pasrah akan apapun yang Kai lakukan padanya kali ini. Kai mulai membuat tanda disana.

"eunghh" desahan Luhan mulai terdengar. Bukannya semakin gencar, Kai tersadar karena desahan Luhan. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia melihat sebuah tanda kemerahan disana. Itu perbuatannya. Luhan menunduk malu.

"mianhae~ apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai khawatir. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"apa kau marah padaku baby? Neomu mianhae. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi asal kau tidak marah padaku. Jebal~" Kai memohon. Luhan memeluk tubuh kekar Kai.

"aniyo. Aku tidak marah jonginnie. Aku suka kau menciumku. Gomawo~" lirih Luhan di dalam pelukan Kai. Kai tersenyum.

"tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih baby." Kai membalas pelukan Luhan. Dia benar-benar mencintai yeojanya itu.

"ige, eotte?" tanya Kai menunjuk tanda yang dia buat.

"mwo?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti. Kai menuntun Luhan kedepan cermin.

"lihatlah lehermu baby." Kai menunjukkan pada Luhan (*posisi luhan didepan, kai dibelakang Luhan)

"ige mwoya? Ish eottokhae?" Luhan terbelalak. Dia bingung sekarang. Bagaimana jika Jin melihat ini nanti? Pasti dia akan sangat marah. Dia juga tidak bisa marah pada Kai. Dia tau Kai juga pasti tidak sengaja melakukannya karena terbawa nafsunya.

"mianhae," sesal kai. Dia memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"yasudah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi ini bagaimana?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"gomawo~ eungg, apa kau punya foundation?" tanya Kai. Luhan bingung.

"foundation? Untuk apa?"

"tentu saja untuk menyamarkan ini baby."

"hmm ne aku punya, jamkkanman aku ambil di tas." Lalu Luhan beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil yang diminta oleh Kai dan kembali secepat mungkin.

"ige." Luhan menyerahkan foundation itu pada Kai.

"nah sekarang lihat ke atas baby. Biar ku oleskan ini pada lehermu." Luhan menuruti perintah Kai. Dia mendongak keatas. Bukannya langsung mengoleskannya, Kai malah mengelus tanda yang dibuatnya disana.

"apa yang kau lakukan Jonginnie?" Luhan kebingungan karena Kai malah mengelusi lehernya.

"hehe, aku senang baby. Baiklah. Aku oleskan ne." Luhan tersenyum heran. Lalu lehernya trasa dingin. Kai udah mulai mengoleskan foundation itu.

"nah~ sudah selesai. Lihatlah. Tidak terlihat jelas kan? Berterima kasihlah pada otak encerku baby." Ucap Kai bangga.

"ne ne. Terima kasih juga pada otak mesummu Jong." Ejek Luhan.

"tsk, ya ya mian. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang baby?"

"hmm molla~ pukul berapa sekarang?"

"eunggg sekarang pukul 6 lewat 25 menit baby. Wae?"

"sudah sore ternyata. Apa kau tidak lapar jonginnie?"

"hmm sepertinya ya sedikit. Kau lapar hmm?" Kai kembali memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"aku lapar hehe, kau ingin makan apa? aku masakkan ne?"

"jinjja? Eungg kurasa aku sedang ingin makan daging."

"eoh? Kau punya daging di kulkas? Baiklah. Harus kuapakan dagingnya?" tanya Luhan polos. Kai membalikkan tubuh Luhan.

"heumm. Dagingnya ada di depanku." Jawab Kai dengan smirk mesumnya.

"hhh aku serius Jonginnie. Aku lapar. Kau punya apa?"

"hehehe baiklah, ayo ke dapur dan lihat apa yang aku punya disana." Selanjutnya Kai dan Luhan beranjak kedapur dan Luhan mulai memasak untuk mereka berdua.

...

"Jonginnie, aku lelah. Aku mau pulang ne?"

"tidak bisakah kau menginap disini baby?" Kai bergelayut manja di lengan mungil Luhan.

"mianhae Jonginnie, lain kali saja ne?"

'hhh baiklah."

"gomawo Jonginnie, kajja?"

"tapi kiss dulu sebelum kau pulang."

"hhh baiklah."

CHU~

"gomawo baby, kajja aku antar pulang."

[ SKIP]

"gomawo Jonginnie, sana pulang. Kau harus istirahat" ujar Luhan lembut.

"cheonma baby deer~ baiklah aku pulang ne. Kau juga istirahat lah. Byebye~" Kai mengecup singkat bibir Luhan lalu kembali melajukan motornya menuju apartemennya.

Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ini belum terlalu malam sebenarnya. Baru pukul 8.15 p.m. Luhan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Selesai mandi dia meraih ponselnya yang tidak dia sentuh selama dia bersama Kai tadi. Ternyata ada 4 pesan masuk. 2 pesan dari Jin 1 pesan dari Sehun dan 1 pesan lagi dari Baekhyun. Luhan mulai membuka pesan tersebut satu persatu.

* * *

From : K.S. Jinnie

"_noona, kau jadi menginap disini kan? Aku membeli banyak makanan tadi, jadi nanti kau tidak perlu masak lagi untuk makan malam kita. Kutunggu ne~ saranghae~"_

-pesan pertama-

* * *

From : Sehun3

"_Luhannie, kau sedang apa? bogosipheo ({})"_

-pesan kedua-

* * *

From : Byun baekkie

"_Lu, flashdiskmu terbawa olehku. Jika kau membutuhkannya bilang saja. Aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu O.K! oh ya, chukhae! Akhirnya kau melepas first kissmu juga. Hihihi :p"_

-pesan ketiga-

* * *

From : K.S Jinnie

"_noona, kenapa belum kesini juga? Kau sibuk? Tapi noona kan sudah janji. Kalau noona banyak tugas, kerjakan di apartemenku saja tidak apa-apa."_

-pesan keempat-

Luhan menarik napas sejenak dan mulai membalas pesan-pasan tadi.

* * *

To : K.S Jinnie

"_mianhae Jinnie, aku baru membaca pesanmu. Iya aku sebentar lagi kesana. Sabar ne. Nado saranghae~"_

* * *

To : Sehun3

"_aku baru selesai mandi Sehunnie, kau sedang apa? ne, nado bogosipheo~"_

* * *

To : Byun Baekki

"_hmm baiklah, kau pegang dulu saja Baekki. Ya! Kau tau darimana eoh? Aish neo jijja."_

Tak lama kemudian satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

* * *

From : K.S Jinnie

"_ini sudah Pukul 8 lebih noona, aku jemput saja ne? Tunggu aku 5 menit. Aku berangkat"_

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan dari Jin. Dia pun membalasnya.

* * *

To : K.S Jinnie

"_baiklah tuan muda, aku menunggu! :p"_

Masuk lagi satu pesan baru.

* * *

From : Sehun3

"_whoa~ kenapa tidak mengajakku Luhannie? Hihihi. Aku baru saja pulang. Hari ini melelahkan~ andaikan kau tidak keluar dari club dance Lu. Oh ya, kau sudah makan malam?"_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Luhan membalas pesan Sehun

* * *

To : Sehun3

"_ya! Dasar mesum! Kau baru pulang? Selarut ini? pergilah istirahat, pasti kau sangat lelah Sehunnie. Mian hun, aku harus fokus pada satu kegiatan. Dan vokal club akan kekurangan anggota jika aku tinggalkan. Aku sudah, kau?"_

* * *

Luhan beranjak dari kasur dan berganti baju. Dia yakin sebentar lagi Jin tiba. Dan benar saja. Baru saja Luhan selesai mengganti bajunya, terdengar suara motor Jin dari bawah sana.

TOK TOK TOK

"noona, aku sudah datang~" teriak Jin dari balik pintu. Luhan segera memasukkan piyama kedalam tasnya, meraih ponselnya dan meliriknya sebentar. Ada dua pesan masuk. Dia pun segera kebawah untuk menghampiri Jin dan langsung berangkat.

"ne Jinnie, kajja berangkat sekarang saja." Sahut Luhan segera setelah membukakan pintu. Dia langsung menggaet lengan Jin agar Jin bergegas.

"ne baiklah." Mereka pun pergi ke apartemen Jin. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari sana memperhatikan mereka.

"kau pergi dengan anak baru itu? Malam-malam begini? Kau berbohong padaku hmm?"

.

.

.

.

.

T...B...C...

* * *

annyeong~ kita ketemu lagi di chapter 6. mian updatenya lama~ aku lagi sibuk banget hihihi :3

oh iya, maaf ya disini agak yadong. maaf kalo ga suka. maaf juga banyak typonya. maaf buat semua kekurangan FF aku /_\

makasih yang masih setia buat baca :)

* * *

makasih buat yang udah mau ngereview, aku mau ngebales reviewnya park in ya ;)

gomawo reviewnya chingu :) mian ya kalau bagian jungkooknya sedikit, nanti di next chapter aku usahain dibanyakin ya, hehe. pasti mereka bersatu kok. aku kan shippernya mereka hihihi

* * *

makasih juga yang ne-follow dan nge-favorite ;)

nah disini Kai A.K.A Kim JongIn comeback ;) maaf Sehunnya sedikit hehehe

akhir kata,

khamsamamnida~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Complicated

Author : Nam Gina

Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)  
Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
Kim Seok jin  
Jeon JungKook (GS)

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age selection ^.^

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_TOK TOK TOK_

"_noona, aku sudah datang~" teriak Jin dari balik pintu. Luhan segera memasukkan piyama kedalam tasnya, meraih ponselnya dan meliriknya sebentar. Ada dua pesan masuk. Dia pun segera kebawah untuk menghampiri Jin dan langsung berangkat._

"_ne Jinnie, kajja berangkat sekarang saja." Sahut Luhan segera setelah membukakan pintu. Dia langsung menggaet lengan Jin agar Jin bergegas._

"_ne baiklah." Mereka pun pergi ke apartemen Jin. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari sana memperhatikan mereka._

"_kau pergi dengan anak baru itu? Malam-malam begini? Kau berbohong padaku hmm?"_

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"noona, kau terlihat lelah. Noona sudah makan malam? Kajja kita makan malam dulu, biar aku yang menyiapkannya. Noona tunggu di sofa saja ne~ jamkkanman." Ujar Jin sesaat setelah mereka sampai di apartemen Jin.

CUP~

"gomawo Jinnie~" ucap Luhan setelah mengecup pipi gembul Jin.

"aish seenaknya saja menciumku. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menciummu noona!" Luhan mehrong.

"sudah sana. Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara. Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Luhan seraya mendorong Jin.

"hhhh ne~ arraseo!" ujar Jin lalu berjalan ke dapur. Luhan memeriksa ponselnya. Ternyata sudah ada 3 pesan disana.

* * *

From : Sehun3

"_aku hanya mesum padamu Lu :* aish perhatian sekali calon istriku ini kkk ne~ arraseo eomma :p hahh kau sudah makan? Padahal aku ingin makan bersamamu Lu huhuhu"_

-pesan pertama-

* * *

From : Jonginnie

"_kau sedang apa baby? Nan bogosipheo ({})"_

-pesan kedua-

* * *

From : Sehun3

"_Luhannie? Apa kau sudah tidur? Huhhh kau menyebalkan."_

-pesan ketiga-

* * *

Luhan mulai membalas pesan itu satu-persatu.

To : Sehun3

"_aku belum tidur sehunnie. Mian tadi Jin sedang menjemputku. Aku malam ini menginap di rumah Jin. Dia bilang minta ditemani. Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan calon istri eoh? Neo jinjja! Ah bagaimana kalau kau Ke kemari saja kalau kau mau sehunnie, kurasa Jin tidak akan keberatan."_

* * *

To : Jonginnie

"_aku baru saja ingin istirahat Jonginnie, kau istirahatlah~ jaljjayo chagi :*"_

* * *

Baru saja selesai mengirim pesan pada Kai, Luhan kembali mendapat pesan dari Sehun.

* * *

From : Sehun3

"_beri tahu aku alamat apartemen Kim Seok Jin itu, aku berangkat sekarang."_

* * *

setelah membaca pesan Sehun barusan, Luhan mulai mengetikkan alamat apartemen Jin lalu mengirimnya pada Sehun. lalu dia memberi tahu Jin jika Sehun sedang dalam perjalaan kemari.

"MWOYA? Untuk apa nooona menyuruh hyung itu kemari? Aku kan hanya ingin bersamamu noona. Ish kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu. Terserah kau saja!" tanya Jin terkejut. Dia benar-benar kesal. Dia hanya ingin Luhan bersamanya. Bukan orang lain. Jin segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Terserah apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Luhan, dia tidak mau peduli. Saat ini dia benar-benar kesal pada Luhan. Tau begini lebih baik dia sendirian saja disini.

"Jinnie, jangan begitu~ aku fikir jika lebih banyak orang akan lebih baik. Jinnie, dengarkan aku dulu." Jin tidak mengidahkan panggilan Luhan. Dengan segera dia masuk ke kamarnya.

"aish eottokhae? Lebih baik aku telfon Sehun saja agar dia tidak usah kemari." Monolog Luhan. Lalu dia mencoba untuk menelefon Sehun.

"_yeoboseyo?" _ terdengar suara Sehun dari seberan sana.

"Sehunnie, kau sudah berangkat? Sudah sampai dimana?" tanya Luhan langsung.

"_ini aku sudah sampai di parkiran Lu. Wae?"_

"kau sudah sampai? Kau tunggu aku disana saja. Aku segera kesana." Ucap Luhan tergesa-gesa lalu menutup telfonnya dan segera menuju ke parkiran.

...

"Sehunnie~!" sapa Luhan manja ketika dia bertemu dengan Sehun. sehun tersenyum.

"aku kan bisa kesana sendiri, tidak usah menjemputku kemari segala. Apa kau terlalu merindukanku eoh?" goda Sehun seraya mengerling pada Luhan.

"ish pede sekali. Mian Hunnie sepertinya kau tidak perlu kesana. Mood anak itu sedang tidak baik. Kau pulang saja ne?" Ucap Luhan takut. Setelah ini Sehun pasti akan mengoceh panjang lebar.

"mworago? Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu tidur berdua dengan seorang namja. Lagipula kan tadi kau yang menyuruhku kemari Lu. Kau tega sekali padaku. Dan juga untuk apa kau menginap di apartemennya eoh? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Seok Jin itu? Kenapa kau terlihat lengket sekali dengannya sejak kau tahu anak itu sudah pindah ke seoul." Benar dugaan Luhan. Sehun berbicara panjang lebar tanpa lelah(?) Luhan menarik nafasnya lalu mulai menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"mianhae Sehunnie~ Jin di seoul ini hanya seorang diri. Orang tuanya jauh di paris. Hanya aku yang dia kenal disini. Dia kesepian. Dan aku akan selalu menemaninya. Untuk soal hubunganku dengan Jin. Lain kali akan ku jelaskan. Kau tidak usah berfikiran macam-macam. Kau yang paling mengerti bagaimana aku Sehunnie. Jadi percayalah padaku." Sehun menarik nafas lalu menatap teduh Luhan. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah Lu, aku percaya padamu. Jaga dirimu. Kalau begitu aku pulang ne." Ucap Sehun dengan tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"gomawo Hunnie. Ne arraseo." Luhan berucap setelah memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun. merasakan hangatnya tubuh itu. Sehun melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan kembali menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menatap dalam kedua manik Luhan. Meminta izin dengan tatapan itu. Melihat Luhan tersenyum,

CHU~

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. memberikan lumatan-lumatan pada bibir manis itu. Menyesapi rasa manis yang tidak pernah hilang disana. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan membalas setiap lumatan yang dia terima dari Sehun. Sehunpun mulai hilang akal. Nafsunya sudah di ubun-ubun ketika Luhan menepuk dadanya. Sepertinya Luhan sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Sehun melepaskan ciuman tersebut lalu beralih pada leher jenjang Luhan. Luhan yang tersadar segera menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari lehernya. Dia takut Sehun melihat tanda kemerahan dari Kai tadi sore. Walaupun dia sudah mengoleskan foundation tadi, tapi tetap saja dia takut. Bagaimana jika nanti foundationnya luntur.

"Sehunnie, aku harus segera kembali ke apartemen Jin. Kau pulanglah sana." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk. Dia malu.

"eung mian Lu, baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang." Sahut Sehun lalu mengecup singkat puncak kepala Luhan. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya yang menunduk tadi.

CUP

"hati-hati di jalan. Aku pergi ne. Paipai" Luhan mengecup singkat bibir tipis sehun lalu segera beranjak dari sana. Terlalu malu jika dia harus tetap berada disana. Sehun tersenyum bahagia seraya meraba bibirnya sendiri. Lalu dia kembali melajukan motornya untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

...

"Jinnie~? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" teriak Luhan dari depan pintu kamar Jin.

"Jinnie kau mendengarku? Aku masuk ne?" lanjutnya ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam.

CKLEK

"Jinnie, mianhae~ aku sudah menyuruh Sehun pulang. Maaf aku lancang membawa Sehun kesini. Jeongmal mianhae~ jebal." Ucap Luhan memelas. Dia duduk dipinggir ranjang tempat jin merebahkan tubuhnya. Jin masih belum memberikan respon.

Luhan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jin yang terbaring membelakanginya. Jin masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau berbicara padaku, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Jinnie. Jaljjayo. Saranghae~" ucap Luhan sendu. Baru saja dia berdiri, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya. Tentu saja itu tangan Jin.

"aku memaafkanmu! Jangan pulang." Ucap Jin dengan cepat. Tetapi tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"gomawo Jinnie~ jeongmal saranghae~" ujar Luhan seraya memeluk erat tubuh Jin. Jin membalas pelukan Luhan dan tersenyum.

"nado saranghae noona. Mian aku terlalu kekanakkan. Tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu noona. Neomu mianhae." Sesal Jin atas sikap kekanakkannya.

"arraseo Jinnie, kajja kita makan? Tadi kita belum sempat makan kan?"

"hmm ne, kajjA!" Jin pun menggandeng tangan Luhan ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

...

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

"noona~ ada telfon!" teriak Jin pada Luhan yang sedang berada di dapur membersihkan peralatan yang mereka gunakan untuk makan tadi. Sedangkan dia sendiri sedang menonton TV.

"dari siapa Jinnie?" terak Luhan dari dapur.

"eungg, dari eomma." Teriak Jin lagi setelah melihat layar ponsel Luhan.

"bisa kau angkat saja? Aku masih belum selesai disini."

"O.K!" selanjutnya Jin menerima telfon tersebut.

PIP

"yeoboseyo?" ucap Jin setelah menerima telfon tersebut.

"_neo nuguya? Ini ponsel Luhan bukan?" _

"ini aku Jin eomma, ne ini ponselnya Luhan noona. Luhan noona sedang di dapur eomma."

"_aaaah Jinnie? oh geurae, yasudah tidak apa-apa. bagaimana kabarmu Jinnie? sudah lama eomma tidak melihatmu."_

"hehe Jinnie baik eomma, eomma sendiri bagaimana?"

"_syukurlah, eomma juga baik~"_

"syukurlah~ eomma sedang dimana?"

"_eomma sedang di swiss Jinnie, wae?"_

"whoaa eomma di swiss? Aniyo, hehe. Kapan eomma pulang ke seoul?"

"_hmm mungkin sekitar satu atau dua bulan lagi Jinnie~"_

"ah geurae, Eungg malam ini Luhan noona menginap di apartemen Jinnie tidak apa-apa kan eomma?"

"_Ah tentu saja tidak apa-apa Jinnie, kenapa Jinnie tidak tinggal di rumah saja sekalian? Kan agar lebih mudah, tidak perlu menyewa apartemen segala."_

"Ah gomawo eomma~ tidak eomma, kata appa agar Jinnie bisa mandiri. Hehe"

"_ah begitu. Yasudah kalau begitu. Eomma titip Luhan ne, sampaikan salam eomma pada Luhan. Eomma masih ada pekerjaan lagi, eomma tutup ne. Baik-baiklah disana, jaga jesehatan kalian. Paipai."_

"baik eomma, Jinnie akan menjaga Luhan noona untuk eomma dan appa seperti dulu hehe. Pasti eomma. Ah ne eomma. Eomma dan appa juga jaga kesehatan disana. Paipai"

PIP

Sambungan telefon itu terputus. Jin memang sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Luhan. Eomma dan appa Luhan pun sangat menyayangi Jin seperti anaknya sendiri. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Luhan yang baru saja selesai dari urusannya di dapur segera menghampiri Jin.

"yahh telfonnya sudah di tutup? Ah jahat sekali."

"eomma masih banyak pekerjaan noona, tadi eomma menyampaikan salam untuk noona."

"huhhh baiklah. Aku ganti bajuku dulu ne Jinnie."

"ne~"

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Jin untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama yang dia bawa tadi dari rumahnya. Setelah berganti pakaian, Luhan meraih tasnya untuk memasukkan baju yang dia kenakkan tadi. Tidak sengaja dia menyenggol sebuah kotak dan menjatuhkannya. Luhan mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

'ini? kalungku... ternyata dia benar-benar menyimpannya. Kukira sudah hilang karena dia tidak pernah memakainya.' batin Luhan. lalu dia mengeluarkan kalung itu dari kotaknya.

.

.

* * *

"_noona, bolehkan Jinnie mencium bibir noona? Sebagai tanda perpisahan kita noona, Jebal"_

"_mianhae Jinnie, noona tidak bisa. Yang lain saja ne?"_

"_Tapi noona hiks"_

"_uljima my guardian. pakai dan simpan ini. berjanjilah pada noona untuk kembali suatu saat nanti. Jika kau benar-benar kembali, noona akan memberikan yang Jinnie minta. Eotte?"_

"_jadi kalau Jinnie nanti kesini lagi, Jinnie boleh mencium noona? Jinjja? Baiklah Jinnie berjanji akan kembali lagi. Tapi kalau nanti noona melupakan Jinnie bagaimana?"_

"_tidak akan, noona tidak akan melupakkanmu Jinnie. Baiklah noona akan menunggumu disini. Jja! Sekarang pergilah, ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah menunggu."_

"_O.K! tunggu aku noona, sampai bertemu lagi! Aku akan kembali untukmu!"_

* * *

_._

_._

Luhan kembali teringat masa lalunya. Saat Jin baru akan pindah ke Paris.

"hhh apa kau masih mengingatnya Jinnie? kuharap tidak. Hehehe" Luhan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Karena memang dia hanya sendiri disana. Tapi ternyata tidak, tanpa Luhan ketahui, Jin sudah berada diambang pintu sejak tadi Luhan menjatuhkan kotak itu.

"kalau aku mengingatnya memang kenapa noona?" tanya Jin menelisik.

"ah Jinnie, eungg aniyo hehe tidak apa-apa." Luhan meletakkan kembali Kalung itu kedalam kotaknya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tetapi Jin malah menambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

"aku takut untuk memakai ini. ini terlalu berharga. Aku takut jika aku memakainya, nanti aku menghilangkannya. Jadi lebih baik aku simpan saja. Hmm kurasa noona sudah mengingatnya kan? Lalu..." Jin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"lalu apa Jinnie?"

"lalu... bagaimana dengan ucapanmu dulu noona? Kurasa aku akan menagihnya sekarang."

"hhh baiklah, apa yang kau mau?"

"hehe sebelumnya aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu noona."

"baiklah terserah kau saja Jinnie~ mau bertanya apa hmm?" Luhan mendekati Jin yang kini tengah berada di balkon. Dia bergelayut manja di lengan Jin dan menyenderkan kepalanya disana.

"baiklah, kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu noona."

"hmm, arra. nado saranghae Jinnie."

"tapi kau mencintaiku sebagai apa noona?"

"hmm? Maksudmu?"

"noona mencintaiku sebagai apa? apa hanya sebagai dongsaeng? Atau..."

"hhh molla Jinnie. aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu selagi aku bisa melakukannya."

"kenapa?"

"eoh? Apanya yang kenapa?"

"kenapa noona mau melakukan apapun untukku? Apa karena rasa hutang budi?"

"ani, aku memang merasa berhutang budi padamu Jinnie. tapi bukan karena itu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, selalu ada untukmu. Sepertimu dulu yang selalu ada untukku."

"Lalu, kenapa dulu noona menolak- ah ani. Kenapa dulu noona tidak mau memberikan emm itu emmm ciuman perpisahan untukku. Bolehkah aku tau alasannya?" Luhan melepas pelukannya di lengan Jin lalu memandang ke bintang Dilangit (*kaya yg di pilem-pilem)

"errr itu, dulu aku mencintai seseorang. saat kau menolongku dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu itu. aku merasa kesepian. dia meninggalkan aku ke Jepang selama 4 tahun. aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali Lee ahjumma yang bertugas untuk mengurus rumah. kau tahu sendiri eomma dan appa selalu pergi keluar negeri dan hanya pulang 2 tahun sekali. makanya aku merasa benar-benar terbuang. tapi dia bilang dia pasti akan kembali. maka dari itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku hanya akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang itu. Mianhae Jinnie~" luhan menunduk. Lalu Jin memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"eunggg, apa orang itu~ Sehun hyung?" Jin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan.

"eoh? Eungg itu, emm itu, hmm n-ne. Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" akhirnya Luhan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Jin.

"apa sampai saat ini noona masih mencintai Sehun hyung?" tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Luhan. Jin lanjut bertanya.

"eumm kurasa begitu,"

"Itukah sebabnya noona tidak bisa mencintai Kim Jongin itu? Karena noona mencintai Sehun hyung."

"ne Jinnie." Jin membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya.

"lebih penting siapa. aku atau Sehun hyung?" Jin menatap kedalam manik Luhan. Luhan menunduk.

"aku tidak bisa memilih Jinnie, kalian berdua dan kedua orang tuaku adalah orang terpenting di hidupku. Aku tidak bisa memilih siapa yang lebih penting." JIn menangkup kedua pipi Luhan.

"tatap aku noona. Apa kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku?" Luhan mengangguk tanpa suara.

"apapun itu?" tanya Jin lagi meyakinkan.

"ne, apapun itu Jinnie" Ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum.

"bahkan jika aku meminta noona untuk... menciumku?" Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"ne, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. Jika kau ingin aku menciummu. Aku akan menciummu." Jawab Luhan pada akhirnya. Luhan bersungguh-sungguh. Dia menatap kedua manik Jin.

"hhh sudahlah~" Jin beranjak dari balkon. Masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Luhan mengikuti dari belakang, dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang Jin. Jin bingung. Luhan terlihat ragu tapi dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

"kau meninggalkanku!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia merajuk. Dia tau, Jin ingin Luhan untuk menciumnya. Tapi Luhan bingung dengan sikap Jin. Jin malah menjauh dan tidur diranjangnya.

Jin merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan bersender pada kepala ranjang. Dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidung mungil Luhan.

"ish appo. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa eoh?" Luhan mengelus-elus hidungnya yang menjadi sasaran cubitan dari Jin.

"aniyo noona. Seharusnya kau memanggilku oppa. Bukan aku yang memanggilmu noona. Lihatlah kau ini seperti anak-anak yang suka sekali merajuk." Jin terkikik.

"cih tidak sadar diri." Luhan meremehkan.

"hahaha noona tidak lelah? Aku mengantuk noona~" ujar Jin manja.

"heum. Aku juga mulai mengantuk. Jja kita tidur." Jin mengangguk mantap. Mereka tidur di ranjang itu. Karena di apartemen Jin hanya ada satu kamar dan tentu saja juga hanya ada satu ranjang.

"noona..." Luhan sudah menutup matanya. Tetapi Jin masih setia memandangi wajah Luhan.

"heumm?" sahut Luhan tanpa membuka matanya.

"saranghae~" ucap Jin lalu menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur. Luhan justru membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"nado saranghae Jinnie~"

CHU~

"jaljjayo my guardian" Luhan mencium bibir Jin sekilas. Dan tersenyum. Kemudian kembali menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

CHU~

"jaljjayo princess" Luhan terkejut saat Jin melakukan apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Jin mencium bibirnya tapi sedikit lebih lama. Jin mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya. betapa dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Luhan. Luhan tersenyum yang tentu saja terlihat oleh Jin. Jin sangat bahagia. Dia membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Luhan membalas memeluk Jin. Dan akhirnya mereka tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan.

...

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt drrt

Hari sudah pagi menjelang siang, Jin mencoba menggapai ponselnya yang terletak di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Pergerakannya terhalang karena posisi Luhan yang tertidur diatas lengannya. Dia mencoba mengambil ponselnya itu tanpa membangunkan Luhan. Dan dengan susah payah akhirnya ponsel itu dapat digapainya.

"Jungkook menelfon? Tumben sekali.." lalu Jin mengangkat telfon itu.

"yeoboseyo? Jungkook? Ada apa?"

"_ne Jin-ah, maaf aku menelfon. apa aku mengganggu?"_

"ah sebenarnya aku baru saja bangun hehe tapi tidak apa-apa. waeyo kookkie?"

"_eumm mianhae Jin, sebenarnya aku sedang diluar. Kebetulan aku akan melewati apartemenmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemenmu. Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"eoh? tentu saja tidak apa-apa Kookkie, Memangnya kau dimana sekarang?"

"_aku sekarang sedang di pertigaan, sebentar lagi sampai."_

"ah baiklah kalau begitu,"

"_Yasudah aku tutup ne"_

PIP

Sambungan telefon itu pun terputus. Jin melirik ke arah Luhan. Ternyata Luhan sudah bangun.

"nugu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"ternyata sang putri tidur sudah bangun eoh? Itu, Jungkook. Hehe" Luhan menyipitkan matanya karena mencium gelagat yang agak berbeda dari Jin.

"kau, berpacaran dengan Jungkook?" Jin mebelalakkan matanya.

"MWOYA? Aish. Apa hanya karena Jungkook menelfonku lalu kau menuduhku berpacaran dengannya? lalu bagaimana denganmu. Bahkan aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu tapi aku tidak berpacaran denganmu noona." Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"bukan itu maksudku. Tingkahmu aneh sekali."

"ah itu hehe. Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari."

"ooh, pergilah mandi. Biar aku yang membukakan pintunya nanti."

"bahkan kau pun belum mandi noona! Bagaimana kalauuu"

"dalam mimpimu! Sudah cepat sana. Aku masih wangi. Tidak sepertimu. Palli!"

"aish jahat sekali. Yasudah tapi..."

"hhh apa lagi Jinnieku yang maniiis?"

"ppoppo"

"haishh"

CHU~

"sudah cepat sana!"

"ah bahagianya hidupku~" ujar Jin seraya berjalan kedalam kamar mandi.

"ada-ada saja anak itu." Selanjutnya Luhan beranjak ke kamar mandi yang berada diluar untuk mencuci mukanya.

...

TOK TOK TOK

Tak lama setelah Luhan selesai cuci muka. Terdengar ketukan pintu. Luhan segera membukakan pintu.

"ah annyeong Jungkook-ah~ ayo masuk." Jungkook terkejut. Pasalnya Luhan yang membukakan pintu apartemen Jin. Dengan menggunakan piyama. PIYAMA!

"eh? Ah n-ne eonni. Khamsahamnida." jawab Jungkook kaku.

"tidak perlu seformal itu Jungkook-ah. anggap saja rumahmu sendiri. Maaf sepertinya kau terkejut saat aku membukakan pintu tadi. Kau bingung ne? Hehe Jin sedang mandi jadi aku yang membukakan pintu. Sebentar lagi Juga dia selesai. Ah itu dia."

"maaf menunggu lama, hehe" sahut Jin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"ah gwaenchanha Jin-ah." balas Jungkook seraya tersenyum.

'_kenapa senyum itu manis sekali ya tuhaaan'_ batin Jin terpana melihat senyum Jungkook.

"ya Jinnie! kenapa kau diam disitu eoh? Temani Jungkook. Aku mau mandi." Jin hanya tersenyum idiot.

"nah Kookkie, Jin sudah datang. Aku tinggal ne."

"ne eonni." Lalu Luhan beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar Jin untuk mandi.

"apa sudah lama Kook? Mian aku baru bangun ketika kau menelfon tadi dan langsung mandi. Hehe"

"ah gwaenchanha Jin. Lagipula aku baru saja sampai. Mian aku mengganggumu dan Luhan eonni."

"ah aniyoo, Luhan noona hanya menginap saja semalam hehe. Kau dari mana Kook?"

"Jinnie, apa kau punya sikat gigi baru? Aku lupa membawa sikat gigi." Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar memotong percakapan JinKook.

"tidak. Pakai saja yang ada noona. Kau ini bawel sekali." Teriak Jin. Luhan muncul(?) dari balik pitu.

"mwo? shireo! Itukan bekas mulutmu. Aku tidak mau. Apa benar-benar tidak ada Jinnie?" tolak Luhan manja. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tidak ada noona~ sudahlah pakai saja punya ku. Memangnya kenapa kalau bekas mulutku eoh? Bahkan semalam saja kau-" Jin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mendapatkan pelototan dari Luhan. Dia melirik kearah Jungkook yang sedang menunduk.

"ah sudahlah lanjutkan acaramu dengan Jungkook. Mianhae Kookkie aku mengganggu."

"ah aniyo eonni gwaenchanha." Luhan pun kembali kedalam kamar.

"Kook tadi kau belum menjawabku, kau dari mana?"

"ah m-mian, tadi pagi aku pergi ke bandara. eomma pergi ke china menyusul appa."

"oh geurae, lalu di rumah kau dengan siapa?"

"aku sendiri, makanya aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemenmu. Taehyung sedang sibuk juga."

"memangnya kau tidak takut sendirian dirumah?"

"emm molla hehe mungkin nanti aku akan mengajak Taehyung menginap dirumah Selama eomma pergi."

"bukannya katamu tadi taehyung sedang sibuk?"

"ah benar juga. Eumm yasudah berarti aku memang harus sendiri haha"

"emm yasudah kalau begitu. Eh kamu mau minum apa kook? Maaf aku sampai lupa hehe."

"ah tidak perlu Jin. Emm jin-ah, apa kau pacaran dengan Luhan eonni?"

"eh? Aniyo. Kurasa seisi sekolah pun tau kalau Luhan noona adalah yeojachingu Kim Jongin. dan kalaupun nanti Luhan noona putus dengan Kim Jongin itu, aku harus bersaing dengan Sehun hyung. sudah jelas aku kalah telak haha. memangnya kenapa Kook?"

"emm begitu, aniyo. Aku lihat kau dekat sekali dengan Luhan eonni. Kukira kalian pacaran hehe"

"Jinnie, aku pulang ne? Kookkie, hati-hati dengan anak itu. Kadang dia menggigit. Hahaha ah ya kau kan belum sempat sarapan. Ajaklah Jungkook keluar untuk makan. Kau mau kan Kookkie?" ujar Luhan yang sudah rapi. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar Jin. Jin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Menurutnya Luhan kini terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang akan meninggalkan anaknya ke pasar.

"ne eonni" balas Jungkook tersenyum.

"noona, kau ini terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang akan meninggalkan anaknya ke pasar."ujar Jin mengejek

"ish kau ini. yasudah aku pergi. Annyeong" Luhan langsung saja melengos pergi.

"ya! Noona tunggu! Jamkkanman ne Kook. Kau tunggu disini sebentar." Jungkook mengangguk. Jin langsung menyusul Luhan.

"noona! Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Jin menahan Luhan di depan pintu.

"ne? Apa lagi Jinnie sayang?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"noona pulang dengan siapa? biar aku antar saja ne?" tanya Jin khawatir.

"tidak perlu. Aku dijemput Jongin. Lagipula kau ini lupa eoh? Kalau kau mengantarku pulang lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook hmm?"

"ah benar juga. Lalu mana Kim Jongin itu?"

"dia diparkiran. Yasudah aku pulang ne. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku."

"pasti noona." Luhan tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi Jin kembali menahannya.

"ada apa la-" tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jin mencium bibir Luhan. Disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tidak seperti semalam yang hanya menempel saja. Luhan terdiam. Dia tidak bisa membalas. Dia terkejut. Lalu Luhan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati lumatan Jin di bibirnya.

Tak lama, Jin menyudahi ciumannya. Jarinya bergerak di bibir Luhan untuk mengelap bekas saliva yang menempel lalu mengecup singkat bibir itu. Jin tersenyum, Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"jja, sekarang kau boleh pulang. hati-hati dijalan noona."

"hmm. Aku pulang. Paipai." Kali ini Luhan benar-benar pulang. Jin kembali kedalam apartemennya.

"mianhae Kook aku lama ne?"

"gwaenchanha." Jawab Jungkook seraya tersenyum. Jin terpesona dengan senyuman Jungkook.

"Eumm Jin-ah~ apa aku boleh bertanya?" Jin tidak menjawab, matanya fokus pada wajah imut Jungkook.

'ya tuhaaan, aku rela melepaskan Luhan noona untuk Sehun hyung asalkan kau mengizinkan aku untuk memiliki yeoja yang ada dihadapanku ini. noona, mian hatiku berpaling. Aku merasakan jatuh cinta lagi~ ah indahnya hidup' batin Jin melayang.

"Jin?" ujar Jungkook lagi karena Jin tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Tangannya mulai dilambai-lambaikan didepan wajah Jin.

"Kim Seok Jin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" masih tidak mendapat respon dari Jin, Jungkook pun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jin.

"Jin-ah?"

"eh-ah? n-ne? Ada apa Kook?" jawab Jin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"gwanchanha? Kau sakit?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"ne~ kurasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku." Jin masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"aneh bagaimana? Bagian mana yang sakit? kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Jungkook masih dengan nada khawatir.

"disini terasa begitu berdebar saat aku berada didekatmu Jungkook-ah." ucap Jin sambil memegang dadanya. Jungkook merona mendengar ucapan Jin. Jujur saja kini jantungnya sedang berdetak tidak karuan.

"ish kau ini ada-ada saja Jin-ah. jangan bercanda seperti itu. Itu tidak lucu." Jungkook berusaha menepis perasaannya. Dia sebenarnya memang menyukai Jin. Sangat. Tapi dia takut Jin hanya bergurau dengar perkataannya barusan.

"aku tidak bercanda Jungkook-ah. aish kau manis sekali saat merona seperti itu." Goda Jin. Jungkook tambah merona. Pipinya makin memerah dengan godaan Jin.

"ish kau ini. sudahlah, kau belum makan kan? Kajja kita keluar membeli makan." Jungkook tidak mau terus-terusan terhanyut dalam acara blushingnya. Akhirnya dia menarik tangan Jin untuk keluar membeli makan.

"ya! Kook-ah! Sebentar aku ganti baju dulu. Aku juga harus mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal di kamar."

"hhh pakai baju itu saja. Yasudah cepatlah. Aku tunggu diluar."

"apa tidak apa-apa? mm yasudah jamkkanman." Ucap Jin ragu-ragu. Pasalnya sekarang dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan baju kaos saja.

"ne~" sahut Jungkook malas.

.

.

.

.

.

T...B...C

* * *

annyeong yeorobun~ akhirnya ketemu di Chapter 7. gimana-gimana? ini Chapter terpanjang yang pernah gina bikin hoho apa masih kurang panjang kah? haduuuh maafin ya kalau emg masih kurang panjang ^^

mianhae Gina ga bisa update secepet sebelumnya karena sekarang gina lagi agak sibuk gitu kkk~ tapi Gina janji bakal update satu minggu sekali. mungkin ff ini bakal END sekitar 2-4 chapter lagi soalnya takut pada bosen hehehe

* * *

**okeh, sekarang gina mau balesin review dari chingudeul yang ga bisa gina bales lewat pm :)**

**- Ekso** : makasih ya chingu, walaupun kamu baru read ff gina, tapi kamu mau ngereview :) maaf buat ada yang nemuin kata-kata Suzy, itu aku habis nonton dramanya dia jadi malah kebawa-bawa gitu deh -_- mianhae chingu... buat hunhan momentnya nanti dulu ya ^^ soalnya kasian Kai nya blm dapet peran yang berarti sebelumnya hehe tapi aku pasti ngasih hunhan moment kok walaupun cuma sedikit. soalnya aku hunhan hard shipper XD tapi aku juga suka kalau Luhan di pasangin sama Kai kkk~ maaf ya, kalau ga suka sama adegannya KaiLu ._. yup betul sekaliiiii yang ngintip itu Kai. liat aja tuh matanya bintitan kkk /becanda/ sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ne~ gomawo *deepbow*

- **slcbkk0996** : gomawo~ hmm pasti mereka Jadian kok, jadi tunggu aja ya... mungkin chapter berikutnya, berdoa aja~ kkk sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~ ^^

- **park in** : **_/jengjeeeeng/_** gina datang menepati janji ^^ gina udah bikin JinKook momentnya **_agak sedikit lebih panjang_** disini. cuma sedikit tapi hihi tapi gina udah bikin Jin mulai tersepona gitu sama Jungkook. nanti di chapter depan gina banyakin lagi kok tenang aja hehe. iya Luhan tetep cinta sama Sehun seorang kok, itu cuma karena Luhan mau ngebahagiain Kai dulu sebelum dia ninggalin Kai. jahat sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi? /loh/ sebelumnya kan Luhan ga pernah mau dicium gitu sama Kai. gitu loh chingu :) oia, maaf ya buat yang sedang berpuasa, bukannya gina gak menghargai dengan updatenya ff gina yang ratingnya agak sedikit melebihi batas kewajaran ini. cuma otak gina nya aja yang lagi gak wajar gitu kkk neomu mianhae~ makanya gina updatenya selalu malem-malem gini hehehe. gomawo ne buat reviewnya~ sampai ketemu di chapter seanjutnya ^^

* * *

oia, mungkin para reader sekalian ada yang mau request endingnya mau kaya gimana... boleh, aku open mind kok, soalnya aku juga belum nentuin sih endingnya bakal gimana hihihi bisa tulis di kolom review ya ;) atau bisa juga lewat PM ;)

* * *

okeh sekian balesan reviewnya, makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat **readers, reviewers, followers,** dan juga **favoriters** XD saranghae! hihihi

akhir kata,

KAMSAHAMNIDA~


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Complicated

Author : Nam Gina

Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)  
Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
Kim Seok jin  
Jeon JungKook (GS)

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age selection ^.^

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_aku tidak bercanda Jungkook-ah. aish kau manis sekali saat merona seperti itu." _

"_ish kau ini. sudahlah, kau belum makan kan? Kajja kita keluar membeli makan." _

"_ya! Kook-ah! Sebentar aku ganti baju dulu. Aku juga harus mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal di kamar."_

"_hhh pakai baju itu saja. Yasudah cepatlah. Aku tunggu diluar."_

"_apa tidak apa-apa? mm yasudah jamkkanman." _

"_ne~"_

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Jonginnie, sudah menunggu lama?" ujar luhan ketika dia sudah melihat Kai diparkiran.

"ani. Kajja pulang." Sahut Kai cuek. Sikapnya berubah drastis. Dia sangat dingin sekarang. Luhan mengernyit bingung. Tapi dia hanya menuruti kai. Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil Kai. Kali ini Kai membawa mobil. Motor kesayangannya sedang dibengkel.

"hmm Jonginnie? Gwaenchanha?" Luhan heran dengan suasana diantara mereka kali ini. sangat 'hening, tidak seperti biasanya.

"hmm, gwaenchanhayo." Ucap Kai singkat.

"tapi kenapa kau seperti ini Jong? Apa kau keberatan mengantarku pulang? Kalau memang seperti itu, tidak apa-apa. nanti ketika sudah sampai di apartemenmu aku turun saja, kau pulanglah. Aku naik bis saja." tanya Luhan takut. Bukan takut pada Kai. Tapi takut jika Kai mengantarkan nya kali ini dengan terpaksa.

"ya. Aku malas mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu. Kita ke apartemenku saja." Sahut Kai yang tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"ta-tapi Jong, Baekhyun bilang dia akan kerumahku satu jam lagi bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun."

"kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan Lu. Aku sedang tidak mood. Hari ini kau hanya boleh bersamaku. Bukan Baekhyun noona, bukan Chanyeol hyung, bukan Sehun hyung, apalagi anak baru itu!" ujar Kai ketus.

"n-ne" Luhan hanya bisa menurut.

'Semalam Kai masih baik-baik saja. Tapi pagi ini. semuanya berbeda. Dan, tadi Kai menyebut 'anak baru itu' dengan nada yang sangat ketus. Apa dia sudah tau?' batin Luhan.

...

"Jonginnie? Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini." Luhan lelah di diamkan oleh Kai sedari tadi mereka diparkiran apartemen Jin sampai sekarang mereka telah berada di apartemen Kai. Kai sibuk dengan televisi yang menyala tapi Luhan tau Kai tidak menonton.

"Jong? Jawab aku!" Kai masih tidak merespon.

"Kim Jongin!" Luhan geram dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkan Kai -menurutnya-.

"kau tanya aku kenapa? Kau yang kenapa! Kemarin malam kau minta pulang. Tapi setelah ku antar pulang, kau malah pergi dengan anak baru itu! Malam-malam Lu! Kau bingung dari mana aku tahu? Setelah aku pulang selepas mengantarmu itu. Aku kembali lagi ke rumahmu karena jam tanganmu tertinggal. Tapi saat aku kesana aku lihat kau sedang menggandeng lengan namja itu lalu kalian pergi. Aku mengirimimu pesan untuk memastikan. Tapi apa? kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali perihal itu! Pagi aku ke rumahmu lagi. Tapi yang bisa kutemui hanya maidmu. Dia bilang semalam kau menginap di apartemen Jin si anak baru itu! Kau selingkuh Luhan! Kau masih bertanya lagi aku kenapa hah?!" Luhan menangis. Dia tau dia salah. Tapi sama sekali dia tidak selingkuh dengan Jin. Kai membuang mukanya. Dia tidak mau melihat luhan menangis. Dia tidak akan sanggup. Se emosi apapun dirinya, tetap saja dia tidak mau Luhan menangis. Kai tau tidak seharusnya dia membentak Luhan. Bisa saja dia berbicara secara baik-baik. Tapi apa boleh buat. Emosinya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dikontrol.

"hiks Kai, hiks mianhae. Tapi sungguh hiks aku tidak ada hubungan apapun hiks dengan Jin. Aku sudah menganggap dia keluargaku. Maaf hiks aku memang salah, aku tidak memberi tahukan ini padamu. Tapi itu karna hiks aku takut kau melarangku. Aku semalam hanya menemani Jin di apartemennya hiks karena dia sedang tidak ingin sendiri. Dan hanya aku yang benar-benar dia kenal disini hiks mianhae..." ucap Luhan dengan susah payah disela isakannya. Air matanya semakin deras keluar. Kai benar-benar tidak tega. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah membentak yeoja didepannya itu apalagi dia telah melukainya. Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Luhan dan meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun dirinya sendiri masih kesal pada Luhan tapi dia mencoba untuk mengerti yeojachingunya itu.

"mianhae baby mianhae, uljimayo jebal~ aku percaya padamu tapi kumohon jangan menangis lagi. aku salah telah membentakmu. Aku memang bodoh. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku pada yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. Kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini. jebal baby~" ujar Kai pada Luhan yang masih saja terisak. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali Kai mengucapkan kata 'mianhae' tapi Luhan tak kunjung berhenti.

"hiks aku hiks a-aku hiks ingin pulang." Kalimat itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Luhan. Kai mengernyitkan keningnya.

"w-wae baby? Kau marah padaku? Jebalyo baby, neomu mianhae~" ujar Kai memelas. Kai benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan reaksi yang diberikan Luhan.

"a-aniya hiks aku hanya hiks ingin pulang hiks." Kai bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. mau tidak mau dia harus mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Dia tidak mau memperburuk keadaan. Cukup dengan tindakan bodohnya tadi.

"kau kenapa baby? Baiklah ayo ku antar pulang." Kai beranjak dari duduknya tapi Luhan menahan Kai agar tidak beranjak.

"tidak. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Isakan Luhan berhenti dan air matanya pun sudah tidak mengalir lagi.

"andwae! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pulang sendiri. Aku akan mengantarmu. Kajja." Luhan tidak beranjak dari duduknya walaupun Kai kini sudah beranjak dari posisinya.

"aku pulang sendiri atau kita berakhir Kai." Kai mematung. Dia tidak menyangka Luhan berkata seperti itu.

"Lu-Luhan? Baby? Ka-kau tidak serius kan?"

"tidak. Aku serius. Maka dari itu. Biarkan aku pulang sendiri atau kita berakhir sampai disini Jong. Kumohon aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu." Kai berlutut di hadapan Luhan yang posisinya sedang duduk di sofa.

"andwae! Kumohon aku tidak ingin kita berakhir begitu saja. Maaf aku yang bodoh ini baby jebal."

"baiklah, kurasa Kau paham Jong, jika kau mengikutiku se senti saja diluar apartemenmu. Pada saat itu juga hubungan kita berakhir." Luhan berkata dengan nada biasa saja, sama sekali tidak ketus ataupun mengintimidasi. Tapi begitu menusuk bagi Kai.

Luhan pun beranjak dari sana dan melangkah pergi dari apartemen Kai. Kai hanya melihat nanar kepergian yeojachingunya itu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. ini memang salahnya yang telah menyakiti Luhan. Ketika di pintu apartemen Kai, Luhan kembali menitikkan air matanya dan berkata

"mianhae Jonginnie" entah Kai mendengar itu atau tidak.

...

"Jinnie hiks Sehunnie hiks" Luhan mulai berjalan gontai. Air mata nya kembali mengalir.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Ponselnya bergetar. Luhan memang selalu mensilent ponselnya. Dia coba melihat layar ponselnya. Luhan ragu antara angkat atau tidak. Akhirnya Luhan mengangkan telfon itu.

PIP

"_annyeong Lu, kau sedang apa? apakah aku mengganggu?"_ suara berat diseberang sana sukses membuat air matanya tambah mengalir deras.

"hiks se-hiks sehun hiks sehunnie hiks" lagi-lagi Luhan berkata susah payah disela isak tangisnya.

...

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya bermalas-malasan di kasurnya tercinta mulai bosan dengan kegiatannya ini. padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk bangun se-siang mungkin tapi tetap saja jadwal kosong ini lama-kelamaan membunuhnya jika sama sekali tidak ada kegiatan. Di ujung keputus asaannya, dia teringat satu nama. 'Luhan'. Tiba-tiba saja dia merindukan yeoja itu. Yahh walaupun nanti sore dia akan kerumah Luhan bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tetap saja Sehun tidak bisa menahan kerinduannya.

'sedang apa dia? Apa dia masih di apartemen Jin? Ah lebih baik kutelfon saja' bantin sehun. dia meraih ponselnya dan mulai menelfon Luhan.

"annyeong Lu, kau sedang apa? apakah aku mengganggu?" sergah Sehun segera setelah telfon tersambung.

"_hiks se-hiks sehun hiks sehunnie hiks"_ terdengar Suara diseberang sana terisak seraya memanggil namanya. Sehun tersentak.

'kenapa Luhan menangis?' batinnya

"Lu? Gwaenchanha? Luhannie? Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Malhaebwa. Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Kau dimana sekarang?" Sehun tidak bisa menyebunyikan kekhawatirannya mendengar isakan Luhan.

"_hiks Sehunnie hiks jemput aku hiks aku berada di hiks di dekat cafe hiks yang tak jauh dari kawasan hiks apartemen Kai." _Isakannya masih terdengar parah. Sehun semakin khawatir.

'Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disana? Ya tuhan apa yang terjadi pada Luhannieku' batin Sehun khawatir

"kumohon berhentilah menangis Lu, tunggu sebentar disana. Aku segera kesana. Jangan kemana-mana arraseo?" titah Sehun lembut.

"_hiks ne arraseo Hunnie, hiks palliwa." _

"ne Lu arra." Selanjuntnya Sehun segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat dimana Luhan berada.

...

"Lu, apa yang terjadi? Ya tuhan, kenapa kau berada disini? Apa karena Jin? Apa yang dilakukan anak itu?" tanya Sehun langsung ketika dia melihat Luhan sedang berdiri dibawa pohon sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun pun tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk tubuh lemah itu.

"aku ingin pulang Hunnie, aku lelah." Jawab Luhan lemah. Dia sedari tadi sudah menangis dan itu menguras tenaganya.

"Jung Ajumma sedang cuti kan? kau ingin ke rumahmu atau ke apartemenku saja?" tanya Sehun mengingat maid dirumah Luhan Sedang mengambil cuti.

"ne, ke apartemenmu saja." Sahut Luhan seadanya. Tenaganya benar-benar sudah limit sekarang.

"baiklah kajja kita ke apartemenku. Dan berjanjilah untuk menceritakan ini padaku arraseo?" ucap Sehun yang hanya sanggup dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan. Lalu mereka berjalan memasuki mobil Sehun untuk segera pulang ke apartemen Sehun. tentu saja dengan Luhan yang dibopong oleh Sehun.

...

Diperjalanan Luhan tertidur. Kini mereka sudah sampah di apartemen Sehun. tanpa ragu Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan menuju kamarnya.

"selamat istirahat Lu, saranghae~" ucap Sehun lalu dia mengecup kening Luhan lembut. Setelah dia menidurkan Luhan diatas ranjang. Sehun beranjak dari sana menuju dapur. Dia akan membuatkan Luhan bubur, sebentar lagi pasti Luhan bangun.

"nado saranghae Sehunnie~ gomawo." ucap Luhan lirih setelah Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbangun sejak dia diletakkan(?) Sehun di atas ranjang. Lalu Luhan mencoba kembali tidur tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya dia duduk di ranjang Sehun dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya saja ada satu kejanggalan dipengelihatan Luhan. Mengapa fotonya ada di meja belajar Sehun? Posenya menurut Luhan sangat menjijikkan. Foto selca nya dengan bibir yang di monyongkan. Dia terkikik sendiri melihat foto dirinya di figura cantik berwarna putih tersebut. Itu membuat kesedihannya hilang.

Setelah dirasa tenaganya mulai kembali, Luhan beranjak dari ranjang ingin menyusul sehun keluar. Tapi baru saja dia ingin memutar kenop pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari luar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"hei, kau mau kemana Lu? Ini aku buatkan bubur. Kajja kembali ke ranjang. Kau harus makan dulu. Kau belum makan siang bukan?" ucap Sehun seraya menuntun Luhan untuk kembali beristirahat di atas ranjang.

"aku tidak sedang sakit Hunnie~" sahut Luhan dengan nada manja. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi dia tetap mengikuti sehun dan duduk diranjang.

"mau sakit ataupun tidak kau tetap harus makan bukan? Ayo mari aku suapi. Ingat Lu, aku tidak suka penolakan." Mau tidak mau Luhan harus mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun akan menyuapi Luhan, sehun baru menyadari kalau bibir Luhan terluka.

"ada apa dengan bibirmu Lu?" tanya Sehun. tangannya menyentuh bibir Luhan yang terluka.

"akhh, ani. Gwaenchanha Hun. Cepat suapi aku makan. Tadi kau bilang aku harus makan." Pinta Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia takut kalau Sehun nanti akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"shirreo! Kau jelaskan dulu kenapa bibirmu bisa sampai terluka seperti ini. apa sangat sakit?" tolak Sehun. dia mau kejelasan sekarang.

"tidak juga, hanya sedikit perih saja." Jawab Luhan seadanya. Memang bibirnya hanya sedikit perih.

"kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini hmm?" tanya Sehun masih penasaran. Dia mengelus pelan bibir Luhan. Sedikit tergoda untuk mengecupnya.

"ini ha-hanya tergigit olehku tadi." Sahut Luhan seadanya. Sehun menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit.

"benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong kan Lu? Atau bocah itu memaksa menciummu. Benar begitu? Akan ku patahkan leher anak itu jika benar." Geram Sehun.

"mwo? Aniyo! Namanya Jin! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu padanya. Dia sangat baik padaku bagaimana mungkin dia memaksa untuk menciumku. Hish kau ini!" tukas Luhan seraya memberika sentuhan pada kepala Sehun.

"akkhhh appo Lu~ ish kejam sekali! Kau tidak boleh seperi itu pada calon suamimu Lu!"

"yak! Calon suami apa maksudmu eoh? Ck dasar bocah."

"ya! Siapa yang maksud bocah eoh?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kau albino jelek!"

"ya berani-beraninya kau mengataiku siluman rusa!"

"YA! Neo jinjja! Dasar muka datar!"

"hish sudahlah sudahlah! Tidak akan ada habisnya jika kita bertengkar terus menerus. Kaja sekarang waktunya makan."

"hahaaha kau kalah! Yasudah sana makan."

"ya! Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku makan eoh? Ini aku aku buatkan untukmu bodoh!"

"hahaha yasudah suapi aku."

"arra. Buka mulutmu, aaaa!"

[SKIP TIME]

"jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu hmm? Kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat tadi dan menangis seperti itu? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis Lu?" tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan setelah dia selesai menyuapi Luhan makan. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu Sehun.

"berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak setelah aku bercerita. Bagaimanapun juga ini salahku." Ujar Luhan memastikan.

"ne yaksok! Ceritakanlah~" sahun Sehun semangat. Luhan pun menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun. dia lebih memilih untuk bercerita pada Sehun dibandingkan Jin. Karena Jin tidak pernah bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sedangkan Sehun bisa.

...

"kook, apa kau baik-baik saja jika sendirian saja dirumah?" tanya Jin sedikit khawatir. Walaupun Jungkook berkata baik-baik saja saat di apartemennya tadi, tapi Jin tau Jungkook tidak baik-baik saja.

"hmm, sebenarnya aku takut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jin-ah~ sudahlah tidak apa-apa."jawab Jungkook seraya tersenyum meyakinkan.

"eunggg, bagaimana kalau selama eommamu di pergi, aku menemanimu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku berjanji. Aku hanya tidak tega membiarkanmu ketakutan." Tanpa sadar Jin mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook tersipu mendengar pernyataan Jin.

"emm bukan begitu Jin, aku percaya padamu tapi kurasa tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Jungkook halus. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin Jin menemaninya tapi dia tidak mau merepokan Jin.

"gwaenchanha?" tanya Jin memastikan.

"hmm gwaenchanhayo Jin-ah~" sekali lagi Jungkook tersenyum.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang ne~ jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu atau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Arraseo?" jelas Jin perhatian. Jin tersenyum lembut. Membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar khawatir pad yeoja manis didepannya itu.

"ne arraseo Kim Seok Jin~ pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan~" ucap Jungkook seraya melambai pada Jin yang akan menyalakan motornya. Jin ikut melambai.

"ne~ ingat jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Aku pulang." Sahut Jin lalu melajukan motornya pulang dari rumah Jungkook. Jungkook masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia senang sekali mengingat hari ini dia menghabiskan waktunya jalan-jalan dengan Jin. Bagaimana Jin menggodanya, membuatnya blush setiap menit dan tingkah Jin yang lainnya.

"semoga tidak mati lampu dan malam ini aku akan baik-baik saja." Lirih Jungkook. Dia sangat takut gelap. Jika listrik di rumahnya mati, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

...

"lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin kedepannya? Masih tetap ingin mempertahankannya?" tanya Sehun setelah Luhan selesai menceritakan semuanya. Sebenarnya Sehun geram terhadap Kai. Ingin sekali rasanya dia meninju wajah Kim Jongin itu karena teloah berbuat kasar pada Luhannya. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"molla hun, aku bingung. Disatu sisi aku sudah lelah berpura-pura seperti ini. tapi disisi lain aku benar-benar tidak tega pada Kai. Mungkin aku akan melalukan kesalahan lain dan membuatnya marah lalu dia akan memutuskanku." Jawab Luhan ragu.

"bukankah sebaiknya kau jujur saja Lu? Jika kau melakukan kesalahan dan dia memutuskanmu, bukankah itu sama saja menyakitinya? Ditambah lagi namamu jelek dimatanya." Luhan menunduk. Sehun benar juga. Tapi dia benar-benar belum sanggup menyakiti orang yang selama ini terlihat sangat mencintainya.

Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan kebingungan seperti itu, dia merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan lalu membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Luhan tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Sehun.

"gomawo Hunnie~" lirih Luhan tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Sehun.

"apapun untukmu Luhannie~" jawab Sehun seraya mempererat pelukannya.

Drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt

"ponselmu bergetar Lu." ucap Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"biarkan saja Hun, pasti itu Kai." Sahut Luhan malas.

"lihatlah dulu Lu, siapa tau bukan Jongin." Luhan pun meraih ponselny. Dia melihat ada satu pesan masuk dan segera membukanya.

* * *

From : K.S Jinnie

"_noona~ kau sedang apa? apa kau baik-baik saja? Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja khawatir padamu. Kau sedang dimana noona? Kau tidak di apa-apakan oleh Kim Jongin kan noona? Ah~ aku merindukanmu noona ({})"_

* * *

Luhan tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Jin. Sehun yang melihat Luhan tersenyum penasaran dan segera mengambil ponsel Luhan.

"ya! Neo." Luhan geram karena Sehun merebut ponselnya seenaknya. Dia kembali meretu ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"cih apa-apaan bocah itu. tadi kau malas mengambil ponselmu. Sekarang kau tersenyum seperti itu. Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengannya eoh?" Sehun semakin penasaran dengan hubungan Luhan dan Jin. Luhan mengacuhkan Sehun dan lebih memilih untuk membalas pesan Jin.

* * *

To : K.S Jinnie

"_kau selalu berlebihan Jinnie, aku sedang di apartemen Sehun. sepertinya aku akan menginap disini malam ini. aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana harimu dengan Kookkie? Apakah ada kemajuan? Hihihi"_

* * *

"ya! Kau mengacuhkanku eoh?" ucap Sehun merajuk.

"jadi kau lebih memilih membalas pesan bocah itu daibandingkan dengan menjawab pertanyaanku? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi?" lanjutnya.

"Sehunnie~ jangan seperti anak kecil. Jin sudah aku anggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Aku mendengarkan pertayaanmu tadi. Tenang saja. Baiklah aku ceritakan." Lalu Luhan mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun.

* * *

_#FLASHBACK ON#_

"_Lu, kalau aku pergi apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?"_

"_apa maksudmu? Apa kau akan pergi? Kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

"_mianhae Lu~ tapi aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku hanya pergi selama empat tahun. Appa mengaharuskan aku untuk ikut bersamanya ke jepang."_

"_apa kau harus pergi Hunnie? Bagaimana denganku?"_

"_jeongmal mianhae Luhannie~, tapi aku berjanji aku akan kembali."_

"_..."_

"_Lu?"_

"_..."_

"_Luhannie, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku harus segera pergi. Pesawatnya berangat 2 jam lagi. jaga dirimu Lu~"_

"_hiks Sehunnie~ jangan tinggalkan aku."_

_Luhan terdiam di tempatnya sekarang. Yaitu di bangku taman. Tempatnya bertemu denga Sehun tadi. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk segera ke taman untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan. Ternyata yang ingin dikatakan Sehun adalah sebuah kata perpisahan. Walaupun perpisahan sementara._

_Luhan terisak. Dia berlari tak tentu arah. Sampai di trotoar, dia menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan-kiri._

"_noona awaaas~" Luhan terjatuh ke trotoar. Hampir saja dia tertabrak oleh mobil jika seorang anak laki-laki tidak menyelamatkannya._

"_noona, gwaenchanha? Apakah sakit?" tanya anak itu khawatir. Luhan menggeleng._

"_tanganmu~" lirih Luhan seraya menunjuk sikut anak itu yang terluka._

"_tidak apa noona, ini hanya luka kecil. Apa noona baik-baik saja?" mengabaikan luka di sikutnya dan memilih untuk memastikan keadaan Luhan. Anak itu baik Luhan._

"_gwaenchanha, emm gomawo~ maaf membuatmu terluka. Boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Luhan lembut._

"_syukurlah kalau begitu, tidak apa noona, aku laki-laki hehe~ namaku Kim Seok Jin, noona bisa memanggilku Jin. Noona habis menangis? Kata eommaku menangis itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tersenyumlah noona, pasti noona terlihat lebih cantik ketika tersenyum." Ucap Jin –anak kecil tadi- enteng. Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jin yang polos seperti itu._

"_nah lihat, noona manis sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu~" lanjut Jin apa adanya._

'_anak ini polos dan lucu sekali' batin Luhan._

"_kau ini. baiklah Jin. Ayo ke rumah noona? Biar noona obati lukamu." Ajak Luhan. Jin terlihat berfikir terlebih dahulu dan melihat jam tangannya._

"_emm baiklah, apa rumah noona jauh?" tanya Jin penasaran. Jin dan Luhan berjalan menuju rumah Luhan_

"_tidak, rumah noona di kompleks perumahan itu. Blok d. Ah ya, kau tinggal dimana? Mana orang tuamu? Apa kau hanya sendiri?"_

"_whoaaa~ aku juga tinggal disana noona. Aku memang baru pindah kemari sebulan yang lalu. Rumah noona memangnya nomor berapa? Kalau aku nomor 30."_

"_waaah ternyata kita tetangga? Rumah noona nomor 32. Hanya berjarak satu rumah dari rumahmu. Pantas saja aku belum ernah melihatmu sebelumnya."_

"_whoa~ senangnya mempunyai tetangga yang cantik seperti noona. Kukira aku akan mendapatkan tetangga nenek-nenek yang cerewet atau kakek-kakek yang galak hehe Apa noona mau menjadi temanku? Aku belum mempunyai teman disini noona."_

"_hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja noona. Tentu. Kita teman."_

"_gomawo noona. aku berjanji akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk noona dan akan selalu menjaga noona." Ucap Jin girang._

_#FLASHBACK OFF#_

* * *

"sudah puas Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan sarkastik.

"hehehe" sehun cengengesan. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Sibuk bercerita, Luhan tersadar kalau tadi ponselnya bergetar ketika dia sedang bercerita. Perlahan dibukanya pesan yang Luhan tau pasti dari Jin itu.

* * *

From : K.S. Jinnie

"_mwo? Menginap di apartemen Sehun hyung? Andwae! Emm sepertinya kau benar noona bahwa dia menyukaiku. wajahnya selalu memerah setiap aku menggodanya. Ah lucunya~ hehe sepertinya aku juga menyukainya noona :3"_

* * *

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Luhan membalas pesan tersebut.

* * *

To : K.S Jinnie

"_nanti aku akan mengajak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Jinnie, tenang saja ne? Haha apa kataku. Whoaa kau sudah besar Jinnie, sudah mulai menyukai seorang yeoja. Noona terharu kkk~"_

* * *

"aku akan menelfon Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk kemari saja ne? Bagaimana?" ucap Sehun setelah Luhan selesai dengan pesannya.

"hmm baiklah. Bagaimana kalau mengajak mereka menginap saja Hunnie? Sepertinya akan seru." Tawar Luhan.

"hmm baiklah. Semoga mereka tidak mengacaukan apartemenku haha" ujar Sehun setuju lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dikamarnya.

...

"Luhan noona sangat berlebihan. Dia kira aku masih seperti anak umur sepuluh tahun ish-_-" baru saja Jin akan membalas pesan Luhan, Jungkook menelfonnya.

'ada apa Jungkook menelfon ya? Mungkin dia merindukanku. Hihihi' batin Jin percaya diri. Dia menerima telfon itu.

"yeoboseyo Kook? Ada apa?"

"_hiks J-Jin, a-apa kau bi-bisa ke rumahku sekarang? Hiks aku t-takut sekali hiks. Sangat gelap hiks" _terdengar jelas suara gemetar Jungkook serta isakannya dari seberang sana.

"kau kenapa Kook? Baiklah tunggu sebentar. Aku segera kesana. Jangan takut ne. Aku tutup telfonnya."

PIP

Jin kalang kabut. Dia sangat khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Jungkook. Dengan segera dia melesat ke rumah Jungkook.

...

"sebaiknya aku mandi. Badanku sudah terasa lengket." Ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri. Saat dia selesai mandi. Baru saja dia mengenakan bathrobenya lampu didalam kamar mandinya padam. Jungkook terkejut. Dengan segera, dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi ternyata keadaan kamarnya sama. Gelap. Jungkook mulai ketakutan.

"hiks eomma~ appa~ hiks aku takut hiks. Eoteokhae? Hiks. Jin! Hiks sebaikya aku menelfon Jin saja." Lirih Jungkook ketakutan.

"_yeoboseyo Kook? Ada apa?" _terdengar suara Jin diseberang sana.

"hiks J-Jin, a-apa kau bi-bisa ke rumahku sekarang? Hiks aku t-takut sekali hiks. Sangat gelap hiks" ucap Jungkook gemetar dan terisak.

"_kau kenapa Kook? Baiklah tunggu sebentar. Aku segera kesana. Jangan takut ne. Aku tutup telfonnya." _Ucapan Jin membuatnya sedikit tenang. Karena Jin akan berada disini sebentar lagi.

Tak lama Jin sampai di rumah Jungkook. Terlihat rumah Jungkook gelap gulita. Dan berhasil membuat Jin semakin khawatir.

"Kook? Odiseo? Aku sudah datang." Teriak Jin dari luar rumah Jungkook.

"..." hening~ tidak ada jawaban.

"Jungkook-ah? kau ada di dalam? Apa aku baik-baik saja? Aku masuk ne?" selanjutnya Jin masuk kedalam rumah Jungkook karena terlalu khawatir. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jungkook.

Rumah Jungkook benar-benar gelap. Jin menelusuri semua ruangan di rumah Jungkook. Mulai dari depan yaitu ruang tamu lalu dapur tapi Jungkook tidak ada. Lalu Jin berjalan ke sebuah kamar di lantai satu. Suasana yang Jin temukan sama. Gelap. Jin sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat kedalam. Tapi terdengar suara isakan didalam sana yang Jin yakini adalah isakan Jungkook.

"Kook? Kau di dalam?" ujar Jin.

"Jin? Apa kau Jin? Ya aku di dalam hiks aku takut hiks." Dengan segera Jin masuk kedalam kamar Jungkook. Di melihat Jungkook sedang duduk memeluk kakinya disudut kamar. Jin menghampiri Jungkook yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan memeluk Jungkook.

"iya ini aku Jin. Uljima. Aku sudah datang." Ujar Jin menenangkan.

"aku takut Jin hiks gelap sekali hiks" isak Jungkook. tangisnya belum mereda.

"sudah ada aku disini Kook, tidak perlu takut lagi. aku akan menemanimu. Aku berjanji. Uljimayo~" sahut Jin lembut seraya mengusap air mata Jungkook.

"kenapa bisa gelap begini? Kulihat rumah yang lain tidak gelap." Lanjut Jin bertanya.

"aku tidak tahu hiks tadi aku baru selesai mandi dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap" Jin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"biar aku periksa sekringnya, kau tunggu disini sebentar ne?"

"tidak, aku ikut denganmu."

"baiklah, ayo kita periksa."

Mereka berjaan keluar kamar Jungkook menuju tempat sekring berada. Setelah di otak-atik oleh Jin, lampu kembali menyala. (*kayanyanya Jin calon tukang listrik XD)

"hanya ada sedikit kesalahan Kook. Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan takut lagi ne." Ucap Jin memastikan pada Jungkook.

"hhh~ syukurlah. Gomawo Jin-ah~" sahut Jungkook lalu tersenyum.

Jin baru sadar kalau Jungkook hanya mengenakan Bathrobe. Itu membuat darahnya berdesir. Paha mulus Jungkook terekspos begitu saja. Belahan dadanya yang sedikit terlihat.

GLEK

"Jin? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Jungkook seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

.

.

.

T...B...C

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong~ aduh gina telat bgt updatenya :D tapi gpp lah XD chapter 8 UP! hohoho 2 chapter lagi gina selesein ah ini ff. cape wkwk.

.

.

.

**okeh, sekarang gina mau balesin review dari chingudeul yang ga bisa gina bales lewat pm :)**

**- park in : ini udah next ya ;) sama-sama ^^ gina bakal ngasih apa yang readers mau kok /wihiiiiy/ aduh iya juga sih, kesannya Luhan labil ya? tapi please jangan sebut dia tukang php /-\ ini fix gina yang salah ngasih peran ini ke Luhan kkkk. luhan gak maksud php kok. dia cuma... ya gitu deh pokoknya hohoho makasih yaaa udah setia baca dan review ff ini :) saranghaeyo chingu^^**

**- Guest : udah di lanjut yaw ;) wuahahaha iya, gina awalnya bingung pengen bikin ff hunhan tapi pengen kailu juga eh tapi pengen jinlu juga. jadilah ff labil ini /-\ tapi suka kaaan :3 hihihi gomawo chingu^^**

**- neea : cieee yg ga sabar :3 makasih ya udah sabar nunggu, dan sekarang udah gina lanjut ;3 maaf atas keterlambatannya huhuhu. gomawo~**

* * *

okeh sekian balesan reviewnya, makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat **readers, reviewers, followers,** dan juga **favoriters** XD saranghae! hihihi

akhir kata,

KAMSAHAMNIDA~


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Complicated

Author : Nam Gina

Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)  
Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
Kim Seok jin  
Byun BaekHyun (GS)  
Park ChanYeol  
Jeon JungKook (GS)  
Mr. & Mrs. Kim (orang tua Jongin)

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age selection ^.^

_Previous Chapter:_

"_hanya ada sedikit kesalahan Kook. Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan takut lagi ne." Ucap Jin memastikan pada Jungkook._

"_hhh~ syukurlah. Gomawo Jin-ah~" sahut Jungkook lalu tersenyum._

_Jin baru sadar kalau Jungkook hanya mengenakan Bathrobe. Itu membuat darahnya berdesir. Paha mulus Jungkook terekspos begitu saja. Belahan dadanya yang sedikit terlihat._

_GLEK_

"_Jin? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Jungkook seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut._

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Kai, maafkan eomma. Eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. itu permintaan appamu. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan melihat appamu seperti itu sayang?" ucap nyonya Kim kepada anaknya. Sungguh dia merasa bersalah pada anaknya.

"tapi eomma. Eomma tau kan aku sudah mempunyai Luhan, yeojachinguku. dan aku sangat mencintai Luhan eomma. jebal bujuk appa eomma~" rengek Kai pada nyonya Kim –eommanya-. Barusan Kai dan kedua orang tuanya mengadapan rapat kecil di rumahnya. Tuan Kim memberitahukan bahwa dia ingin menjodohkan putra satu-satunya itu dengan salah seorang anak kawan appanya, tuan Do. Kai langsung keluar dari kamar orang tuanya yang disusul oleh eommanya. Tentu saja Kai menolak keras. Tapi dia tidak tega menentang keputusan appanya secara langsung melihat keadaan Tuan Kim saat ini. Dan alhasil Kai memohon kepada eommanya. Tapi percuma. Eommanya pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau tau kan, itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan untuk appa sayang. Eomma tau. Sejujurnya eomma pun sudah sangat setuju hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Tapi eomma benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sayang." Jelas Nyonya Kim sekali lagi.

"lalu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Luhan eomma? Aku masih sangat mencintai Luhan eomma." Ucap Kai memelas.

"kau harus secepatnya memberitahukan ini pada Luhan dan mengakhiri hubungan kalian sayang. Ibu tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi ibu mohon, lakukanlah untuk appa Jonginnie." Kai menunduk. Dia kembali masuk kedalam kamar appanya. Melihat appanya yang lemah tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur membuat Kai tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan appanya.

"ada apa Kai? Apa kau keberatan? Kalau memang kau tidak setuju tidak apa. appa tidak memaksa nak." Ucap tuan Kim lirih.

"tidak appa, aku bersedia dijodohan dengan anak kawan appa itu. Tapi appa harus berjanji padaku kalau appa akan sembuh." Ucap Kai seraya menggenggam tangan appanya.

"terima kasih nak. Appa bangga padamu. Appa akan berusaha agar appa bisa sembuh." Lirih tuan Kim. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk appa." Ujar Kai lalu memeluk appanya. Dia sangat sangat menyayangi orang tuanya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu lusa kawan appa akan kemari beserta anaknya. Appa harap kau bersikap sebaik mungkin nak." Jelas tuan Kim.

"arraseumnida appa, aku keluar dulu." Sahut Kai lalu berjalan keluar kamar appanya.

...

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

"aish pasti mereka sudah datang. Berisik sekali." Gerutu Sehun mendengar suara bel appartemennya yang di pencet berulang kali.

"kalau tidak berisik bukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol namanya Hun. Sudahlah cepat bukakan sana sebelum bel mu rusak hahaha." Luhan terkekeh lalu sehun beranjak membukakan pintu.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

"YA! Bel ku bisa rusak tau. Kalian ini berisik sekali." Geram Sehun begitu dia membuka pintu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum idiot –dimata Sehun-.

"hehehe biarkan saja." Sahut Baekhyun lalu langsung masuk ke dalam appartemen Sehun yang susul oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun. meledek.

"ish kalau kalian bukan temanku, sudah ku buang kalian ke sungai Han!" gerutu sehun.

"sayangnya kami ini temanmu tuan Oh. Buanglah jauh-jauh keinginanmu itu! Hahaha" ledek Chanyeol.

"terserah~" Sehun merasa tidak ada gunanya meladeni ledekan pasangan ChanBaek itu. Dia pun menutup kembali pintu appartemennya dan kembali ketempat dimana Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk. Dia duduk disamping Luhan.

"a-yo Lu! Kenapa tidak jadi dirumahmu saja? Padahal aku ingin bermain bersama anjingmu." Tanya Chanyeol segera setelah dia duduk. Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa. aku hanya sedang malas di rumahku Yeol. Lagi pula Jung ahjumma sedang mengambil cuti. Tidak apa kan?" jawab Luhan santai.

"eumm geurae, tidak apa-apa."

"kalian menginap kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"iya Lu, kan kau yang minta~" sahut Baekhyun menjawab.

"ah syukurlah, Baek, ayo ke kamar Sehun sebentar. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ajak Luhan. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung beradu pandang.

"kenapa tidak disini saja? Kau melupakan kami Lu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"ini urusan wanita Yeol. Kau yakin ingin tahu?" ucap Luhan berbohong.

"haha yasudah sana. Hun mana game baru mu? Aku ingin mencobanya!" Chanyeol menyerah lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada game baru Sehun. luhan dan Baekhyun langsung pergi ke kamar Sehun.

"aku saja belum memainkannya Yeol!" gerutu Sehun

"hei kau kan bisa memainkannya kapanpun. Ayolah hun!" Chanyeol berusaha merayu Sehun.

"hhh~ baiklah baiklah! Ambil saja di atas tv." Sehun menyerah.

"kau memang sahabatku yang paling tampan Hun!" ucap Chanyeol memuji. Sehun berdecih

"cih! Sudah jelas. Sahabatmu kan hanya aku dan Luhan. Dasar idiot."

"hahaha kau benar sekali. Yasudah aku ingin mencoba permainan ini dulu." Chanyeol tertawa karena ucapan Sehun selanjutnya mulai fokus pada gamenya.

"hish jadi aku yang diabaikan."

[sementara itu di kamar Sehun]

"sebenarnya ada apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"emm aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan Baek, kau tau? Semalam aku menginap di appartemen Jin. Tapi aku tidak memberi tahukan Kai. Tapi ternyata dia mengetahuinya. Dan tadi siang saat Kai menjemputku dia kelihatan sangat berbeda. Dia membawaku ke appartemennya dan dia membentakku. Dia memarahiku dan dia menuduhku selingkuh dengan Jin. Baru kali ini dia bersikap kasar seperti itu padaku Baek. Aku takut~" jelas Luhan bercerita.

"aku paham Lu, Kai seperti itu karena dia sangat takut kehilanganmu. Tapi memang pada dasarnya dia orangnya tempramental, jadi saat emosinya benar-benar memuncak, dan seperti itulah dia pada akhirnya. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat Kai seperti itu?"

"aku meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya Baek, karena aku merasa bersalah lalu aku menangis. Setelah dia melihatku menangis, dia malah memelukku dan balik meminta maaf padaku."

"lalu kau berhenti menangis dan memaafkannya?"

"tidak, aku masih tetap menangis. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal padanya. Aku tidak suka dibentak olehnya seperti itu."

"hhh~ kau ini. egomu terlalu tinggi Lu. Lalu kau marah padanya?"

"benarkah? Hmm. Tidak juga sebenarnya. aku bilang padanya kalau aku ingin pulang saja. Lalu dia ingin mengantarku pulang tapi aku melarangnya."

"kenapa? Kesal padanya?"

"tidak, bukan karena itu. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu Baek. Awalnya dia bersikeras untuk mengantarku pulang tapi akhirnya dia menyerah setelah aku berkata 'biarkan aku pulang sendiri atau hubungan kita berakhir Jong' begitu. Tapi aku serius. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi berlama-lama dengannya. aku kasihan padanya kalau ini masih terus berlanjut. Akupun sudah lelah berpura-pura."

"Luhan, dari awal sudah aku katakan kan. Dan kau lihat sekarang yang terjadi. Seusai dengan perkataanku. Aku tahu kau mencintai Sehun. dan aku yakin mau sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain selain Sehun karena Sehunpun begitu. Dari sejak awal kita bersahabat aku dapat merasakannya."

"iya Baekki aku minta maaf. Hhh~ Kau jangan mengada-ada Baek. Kalau memang sejak dulu Sehun mencintaiku kenapa dia malah berpacaran dengan Yoona? Padahal aku menunggunya selama empat tahun Baek. EMPAT TAHUN!" Luhan mulai emosi dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"molla Lu, aku pun tidak mengerti. Yasudah lupakan yang sudah terjadi. Anggap saja itu kekhilafan Sehun. tidak ada gunanya kau meminta maaf Lu. Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? aku sarankan secepatnya jujurlah pada Kai. Jika tidak ini semua akan semakin rumit Lu."

"iya Baek, tapi bagaimana kalau dia marah Baek?"

"tidak akan Lu. Jika memang Kai mencintaimu, dia tidak akan marah padamu. Percaya padaku."

"hhh~ baiklah Baekki, secepatnya aku akan bicara pada Kai. Gomawo Baekki ku sayaaang ."

"cheonmaneyo Lulu~! Lain kali dengarkan kata-kataku. Arraseo?!"

"hehe arraseo baekki saya~ng "

...

Chanyeol sudah selesai bermain dengan gamenya dan tidak melihat Sehun disana.

"Hun?" teriak Chanyeol memastikan dimana keberadaan Sehun.

"YA~?" Sahut sehun terdengar tidak jauh.

"eodiseo?" tanyanya lagi.

"aku di kamar mandi~" Sahut Sehun lagi.

"hhh yasudah~" ujar Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar Sehun untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan Luhan.

...

"kalian sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dia masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun berpelukan.

"ani," jawab Baekhyun singkat seraya tersenyum. Chanyeol bejalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Luhan lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun dan langsung merangkul Baekhyun posesif. Yang di rangkul hanya diam tidak menolak.

"ish tolong jangan bermesraan didepanku! Menjijikkan." Sahut Luhan tidak suka.

"menjijikkan atau kau iri hmm?" goda Chanyeol menampakkan smirk bodohnya.

"cih untuk apa aku iri pada kalian. Membuang waktu saja." Elak Luhan. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"hey kalian sedang apa eoh? Ya! Dasar pasangan tidak tahu tempat. Tolong jangan berbuat mesum di kamarku Yeol, Baek." Sergah Sehun sesaat ketika dia memasuki kamarnya.

"YA! Siapa ang kau bilang berbuat mesum albino?" bantah Baekhyun langsung. Dia tidak terima karena Sehun terlalu berlebihan. Berpelukan saja dibilang berbuat mesum.

"tentu saja kau dan si tiang listrik itu. Dan aku bukan albino. dasar miss eyeliner." Jawab Sehun santai seraya berjalan masuk dan duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kejadian seperti ini kembali terulang dan selalu terjadi setiap mereka berkumpul.

"hei kalian tidak bisakah tidak bertengkar terus-menerus eoh? chagi sudahlah tidak usah dihiraukan ucapan makhluk albino itu. Kau tahu semua yang dia katakan tidak ada yang penting kan." Ucap Chanyeol menengahi.

"hahahaha" Luhan terbahak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sehun merenggut.

"ya! Kenapa tertawa eoh?" ucap Sehun ketus.

"haha aniyo, lagipula kau ini namja, kenapa cerewet sekali hmm?" goda Luhan. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"terserah padamu!" sahut Sehun masih ketus. Luhan terkekeh. Tanpa disadari Luhan dan Sehun, Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh.

"Yeolli, aku haus~" ucap Baekhyun dibuat-buat manja.

"kau haus? kaja aku antar ke dapur untuk ambil minum." Jawab Chanyeol dengan drama yang mereka buat.

"hmm kaja. Lu, Hun, aku dan Chanyeol ke luar ya. Aku mau bermesraan dengan Chanyeol. Jangan ganggu kami." Baekhyun berkata dengan seenak jidatnya padahal ini appartemen Sehun tapi bisa-bisanya dia malah menguasai.

"ya! Enak saja kau bicara bek! Ini appartemenku jadi terserah padaku ingin melakukan apapun! Hish." Ucap Sehun tidak terima.

"terserah. Kalau kau nanti melihat aku dengan Baekki sedang bermesraan jangan salahkan kami. Kami sudah memperingatkan. Bye~" Sahut Chanyeol cuek. Lalu dia dan Baekhyun berlalu keluar dari kamar Sehun tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sang pemilik appartmen.

"ish dasar tiang listrik dan bebek idiot!" ucap Sehun kesal.

"sudahlah Hun~ mianhae, aku yang meminta mereka menginap disini." Luhan merasa bersalah karena dia yang meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut menginap di appartemen Sehun.

"hhh yasudah tidak apa Lu, hmm kau sudah mengantuk?" Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan dan akhirnya lebih memilih bersabar menghadapi kedua sahabat idiotnya itu.

"hmm kurasa belum. Waeyo Hun?"

"apa kau sedang lelah?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"tidak juga, memangnya ada apa sih Hunnie?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"hehehe pijiti aku~" pinta Sehun manja.

"mwo? Em ah tiba-tiba saja aku lelah Hun-ah. aku tidur duluan ya. Selamat malam Sehunnie~" Luhan beralasan. Sebenarnya dia bukannya tidak mau memijiti Sehun. dia hanya ingin menggoda Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"ya~ Lu?"

"..."

"Luhan? Kau benar-benar tidur?"

"..."

"Luhannie~"

"..."

"ish kau menyebalkan! Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan menyesal telah mengacuhkanku!" ucap Sehun mengancam. Diotaknya sudah banyak cara agar Luhan bangun. Cara mesum tentunya XD. Luhan langsung menegang.

"baiklah aku hitung sampai tiga. Jika kau tidak bangun juga, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada kita." Ucap Sehun lagi.

"hana" Sehun mulai menghitung.

"..." Luhan belum bergeming.

"dul" lanjut Sehun lagi.

"..." masih hening.

"Se-"

"baiklah! Baiklah! Aku bangun! Ish" ucap Luhan kesal.

"kenapa kau bangun? Padahal tadi aku hanya bercanda saja hihihi" ujar Sehun berhasil mengerjai Luhan. Wajah Luhan memerah kesal.

"Ya! Ish kau menyebalkan! Rasakan ini!" Luhan memukul-mukul badan Sehun dengan tenaga seadanya.

"hahaha ya ya ya berhenti Lu, appo akh~ Lu stop akh ya Luhannie jebal appayo!" walaupun tenaga Luhan tidak terlalu besar tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Tidak tahan akhirnyaa dia menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan agar berhenti memukulinya.

"Lu appo~" ujar Sehun manja. Luhan memeletkan lidahnya.

"biarkan saja. Kau menyebalkan!" ucapnya cuek.

"hhhh baiklah mianhae." Sehun mengalah. Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Mata Sehun kembali tertuju pada bibir Luhan yang masih terluka.

"Lu, apa masih perih?" tanyanya seraya mengelus lembut bibir menawan Luhan. Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"tidak terlalu Hunnie, hanya sedikit perih saja." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya.

CUP

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang terluka. Lalu mulai menyesap bibir plum itu. Sangat lembut. Tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati keberadaan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Lumatan Sehun sangat lembut. Bahkan dia tidak merasakan perih sama sekali padahal bibirnya sedang terluka. Sehun benar-benar sangat berhati-hati.

Sehun kini beralih melumat bibir Luhan. Menikmati setiap inchi bibir menawan itu. Tetapi tetap dengan kelembutan dan kehati-hatian. Luhan membalas setiap lumatan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya.

"mmppphhh" satu lenguhan lolos dari mulutnya yang masih terbungkam oleh mulut Sehun saat Sehun memperdalam lumatannya dengan menekan tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan hampir kehabisan nafas. Dia meremas baju Sehun. mengerti, Sehun pun menyudahi sesi panas mereka. Luhan langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan Sehun kembali mengelus pelan bibir Luhan. Menyeka saliva yang masih tercecer disana.

"hari sudah malam. Tidurlah Luhannie. Aku akan tidur di sofa." Ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan mengangguk lalu Sehun menyelimuti Luhan.

"jaljayo Luhannie." Lanjutnya lalu mengecup kening dan hidung Luhan bergantian. Lalu bergerak mematikan lampu dan menghidupkan Lampu tidurnya. Sehun berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut cadangannya lalu berjalan ke sofa untuk tidur.

...

"eh-ah emm n-ne Kook gwae-gwaenchanhayo. Se-sebaiknya kau memakai bajumu. I-ini sudah malam, na-nanti ka-kau kedinginan." Ucap Jin terbata.

"eh n-ne mi-mianhae. Tunggu sebentar ne aku ke kamar dulu." Sahut Jungkook gugup. Dia baru sadar penampilannya sekarang sangat terbuka. Lalu sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya untuk memakai baju.

"huhhh tahan Kim Seok Jin. Ini bukan saatnya. Kau harus bersabar." Monolog Jin lalu dia duduk di sofa. Tak lama Jungkook kembali ke ruang tamu. Dia telah memakai bajunya sekarang.

"maafkan aku merepotkanmu Jin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan listriknya tadi." Jungkook membuka percakapan mereka.

"gwaenchanha Kook, aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu sama sekali. Aku senang kau menghubungiku. Hehe" sahut Jin santai. Jungkook tersenyum.

"kau ini ada-ada saja. Ah kau sudah makan malam? Pasti belum kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Jungkook bertubi-tubi.

"ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau makan diluar saja? Atau kau mau delivery?" tanya Jin memberi saran. Jungkook tampak berfikir.

"bagaimana kalau delivery saja? Aku sedang malas keluar hehe biar aku yang menelfon tempat makannya. Kau ingin memesan apa?" tawar Jungkook.

"baiklah, aku ingin teokbokki dan rappoki hehe."ujar Jin. Jungkook mengangguk dan segera menelfon untuk memesan makanan mereka.

[SKIP TIME]

Kini Jin dan Jungkook tengah memakan makanan yang telah mereka pesan secara delivery tadi.

"badanmu itu sangat mungkil Kook, kau seharusnya makan yang banyak hahaha ini coba teokbokkinya buka mulutmu aaa~" ucap Jin santai lalu mencoba menyuapi Jungkook. Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut suapan teokbokki dari Jin. Wajahnya kini merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jin.

"eotte?" tanya Jin meminta pendapat Jungkook.

"mashita~" uajr Jungkook bersemangat.

"yasudah lanjutkan saja makannya." Lanjutnya. Lalu mereka makan malam dengan khidmat(?)

[SKIP TIME]

"Jin kau lelah? Jika ingin tidur kamar tamu ada disebelah kamarku tadi." jelas Jungkook setelah mereka selasai makan malam.

"oke~" sahut Jin santai.

"Kau benar-benar akan tidur disini selama eommaku tidak ada? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Jungkook ragu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan Jin.

"ne~ tidak Kook, tidak merepotkan sama sekali. malah aku senang bisa menemanimu. Hehe" jawab Jin lembut.

"baiklah, gomawo Jin-ah~" ucap Jungkook seraya tersenyum.

"cheonma Kookkie~ hehehe" jawab Jin.

"kau tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Aku akan ke kamar tamu. Jika butuh apa-apa panggil saja aku ne?" ujar Jin lembut seraya mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum manis tanda mengiyakan ucapan Jin.

"hmm. Aku akan tidur. Arraseo Kim Seok Jin. Kau juga tdurlah sana. Jaljayo~" ucap Jungkook lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

...

"Lu? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ucap Kai memohon pada Luhan. Kai menemui Luhan di kelasnya saat bel istirahat barusaja berbunyi. Dia benar-benar frustasi. Pasalnya setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di appartemen Kai waktu itu, Luhan selalu menghindari Kai dan tidak mau menjawab telfon maupun membalas pesan dari Kai. Tadi pagi pun saat dia kerumah Luhan ingin menjemputnya, Luhan sudah tidak ada di rumahnya.

"maaf aku sedang sibuk Jong, Baek ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar." Tolak Luhan masih menghindari Kai. Ia malah mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke kantin. Dia hanya mengajak Baekhyun karena Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengurusi clubnya masing-masing. Sehun dangan club dancenya sedangkan Chanyeol dengan club basketnya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kumohon. Ini tentang hubungan kita." Lanjut Kai sendu. Baekhyun menghentikan tarikan tangan Luhan pada tangannya.

"kau berjanji untuk mendengarkan kata-katakku kemarin kan Lu? Hadapi. Jangan menghindar. Cepat atau lambat kau harus memberi tahunya. Sekaranglah saatnya. Ceritakan padanya sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun berbisik pada Luhan. Luhan terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"baiklah,"

...

Kini Luhan dan Kai berada di atap sekolah. Tempat yang tenang.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Jong?" tanya Luhan membelah(?) keheningan.

"sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas sikap kasarku padamu kemarin. Aku benar-benar loose control. Aku sangat menyesal Baby. Kumohon maafkan aku dan jangan menghindariku." Pengekuan dan permintaan maaf Kai yang terdengar sangat tulus membuat sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata rusa Luhan yang sejak tadi sudah menggenang.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Luhan Singkat.

"baiklah, aku ingin menceritakannya. Aku akan dijodohkan oleh appaku dengan anak temannya. Aku tidak bisa menolak pemintaan appa. aku juga sudah berfikir kalau aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku terlalu mengekangmu. Aku terlalu cemburu padamu. Dan kurasa kau merasa tertekan selama berpacaran denganku. Jadi jika hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini, kau tidak masalah kan? Aku tahu itu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Lu. Maaf merepotkanmu selama ini. terima kasih telah mau menerimaku menjadi namjacingumu. Kuharap dengan seperti ini kau tidak akan menghindariku lagi. aku sangat tersiksa jika kau menghindariku. Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang. Maaf telah menyita waktumu. Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan." Kai mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sedikit terisak. Tapi dia tetap berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

Luhan terdiam. Dia berfikir. Dia tidak harus menyakiti Kai dengan pengakuannya. Dia senang. Dia maju selangkah mendekat kepada Kai. Lalu memeluk tubuh Kai.

"maafkan aku selama ini tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku melakukan sebisaku. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku dan masih mencintaiku. Semoga kau bahagia dan mendapatkan seorang yeoja yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Maaf sudah menghindarimu. Aku tidak akan menghindarimu lagi. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi." Ucap Luhan lembut. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup pipi Kai sebelum dia pergi dari tempat itu.

"aku harap kau tidak benar-benar pergi Lu. setidaknya izinkan aku untuk tetap bisa melihatmu." Lirih Kai sendu. Dan kini usai sudah hubungannya dengan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dia harus bisa menerima keadaan bahwa Luhan tidak benar-benar bahagia jika dia tetap memaksakan prasaannya.

.

.

.

T...B...C

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong~ aduh buntu ide nih jadi telat bgt update deh :D huaaaah rencananya chapter depan final nih, akhirnyaaa~ hahaha gina yakin readers udah pada bosen sama cerita Gina wkwk

.

.

.

**okeh, sekarang gina mau balesin review dari chingudeul yang ga bisa gina bales lewat pm :)**

**- Guest : ini udah di lanjut ya ;) hueee maafin gina udah bikin Luhan kaya gitu /-\ mulai skrg Luhan cuma sama Sehun aja kok XD gomawo reviewnya ya chingu~**

**- Park in : hahaha sebagai hard shippernya HunHan gina pengen bikin moment HunHan seromantis yang Gina bisa :D wuahahaha maaf gina ga bikin Jinnya yadong, gina ga tega menistakan my princess Jin XD hehehe jadi tersandung *eh wkwkwk jeongmal gomawo ne chingu~ saranghae :)**

* * *

okeh sekian balesan reviewnya, makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat **readers, reviewers, followers,** dan juga **favoriters** XD saranghae! hihihi

akhir kata,

KAMSAHAMNIDA~


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Complicated

Author : Nam Gina

Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)  
Oh Sehun  
Kim Jongin  
Do Kyungsoo  
Kim Seok jin  
Byun BaekHyun (GS)  
Park ChanYeol  
Jeon JungKook (GS)  
Mr. & Mrs. Kim (orang tua Jongin)  
Krystal Jung

Genre : romance, friendship, a little hurt.

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Luhan dan Jin milik saya. Ingat! Milik saya! Huahahaha *evil laugh* . tapi aslinya mereka semua yang ada di ff saya ini milik tuhan, orang tua dan mereka sendiri.

Warning Note : Out Of Caracter, Gender Switch, Age selection ^.^

_Previous Chapter:_

"_maafkan aku selama ini tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku melakukan sebisaku. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku dan masih mencintaiku. Semoga kau bahagia dan mendapatkan seorang yeoja yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Maaf sudah menghindarimu. Aku tidak akan menghindarimu lagi. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi." Ucap Luhan lembut. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup pipi Kai sebelum dia pergi dari tempat itu._

"_aku harap kau tidak benar-benar pergi Lu. setidaknya izinkan aku untuk tetap bisa melihatmu." Lirih Kai sendu. Dan kini usai sudah hubungannya dengan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dia harus bisa menerima keadaan bahwa Luhan tidak benar-benar bahagia jika dia tetap memaksakan perasaannya_.

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Setelah resmi berpisah dengan Luhan, kini Kai lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan-kegiatan osis yang biasanya selalu dia kutuk karena menyita waktunya bersama Luhan. Bisa dibilang mungkin dia memaksakan untuk menyibukkan diri agar dia tidak terhanyut dalam kesedihan. Tapi tetap saja kesibukan-kesibukan itu tidak juga membuatnya lupa akan kesedihannya. Seringkali Kai termenung ketika sedang ada rapat atau hanya sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Dia sudah benar-benar mencintai yeoja itu. Tapi apalah daya seorang Kim Jongin. Cintanya tidak bisa berlanjut.

walau bagaimanapun Kai bersyukur karena Luhan memenuhi permintaannya untuk tidak menghindarinya lagi. bahkan saat bertemu atau sekedar berpas-pasan, mereka berdua masih bisa saling melempar senyum. Tentu saja itu dilakukan Luhan untuk menghargai Kai.

Kai ada seorang ketua osis dan Luhan adalah siswa yang berprestasi. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua. Dan itulah yang membuat seluruh sekolah seketika langsung mengetahui kabar terbaru tentang mereka. belum sampai 24 jam hubungan Kai dan Luhan berakhir, seluruh sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Dan itu membuat yeoja-yeoja centil leluasa untuk menggoda Kai. Tetapi dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dia tidak ingin dianggap playboy dan juga tidak ingin dianggap sombong. Lagipula dia masih belum bisa move on dari Luhan, dia sedang berusaha. Seperti saat ini. Kai yang tadi sedang duduk tenang dibangkunya sambil melihat ke arah Luar jendela, kini tengah di dekati oleh seorang siswi yang ber name tag Krystal Jung. Kai jengah dengan yeoja ini. kalian tau kenapa? Krystal Jung ini adalah mantan yeojachingu Kai sebelum Luhan. Dan dulu dia memutuskan Kai hanya karena dia sedang bosan dengan Kai. Dan sekarang dia kembali mendekati Kai yang notabenenya menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Cih, jangan harap Kai mau menerimanya kembali.

"jonginnie~ kau tidak mendengarkanku?" ucap krystal manja. Sungguh Kai ingin muntah mendengar nada bicaranya. sedari tadi dia terus saja mengoceh. Kai tidak ingin susah payah mendengarkan ocehan tidak bermutu dari mulutnya itu. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan krystal.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Menjijikkan. Aku lelah krys, kumohon jangan ganggu aku. Jika kau mendekatiku lagi agar kita bisa kembali seperti dulu, maaf aku tidak bisa." Ujar Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah luar jendela. Entah apa yang diperhatikannya. Atau dia terlalu malas hanya untuk melirik pada yeoja didepannya walau hanya sekilas. Entahlah~

"jika berbicara denganku tolong lihat aku Kim Jongin! Apa sih memangnya yang sedang kau lihat diluar sana? Pasti hal yang tidak penting." Sahut Krystal kesal dan meremehkan. Lalu dia mengikuti arah pandang Kai. Dan kini dia semakin kesal.

"kau sejak tadi memandangin yeoja kampungan itu? Kau lebih memilih memandanginya daripada melihatku? Cih kau sudah mencampakkannya tapi kenapa masih memandanginya eoh?" Kai geram mendengar ucapan Krystal barusan. Ya, sedari tadi dia memandangi Luhan yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan 3 sahabatnya dia depan kelasnya di lantai 2.

"nona Krystal yang saya hormati, yeoja kampungan yang anda sebut tadi bahkan beribu-ribu kali lebih baik dibandingkan dengan anda. Dan perlu anda ketahui, saya TIDAK PERNAH mencampakkannya! Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi dan aku harap kau tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi. aku sudah MUAK padamu Krystal Jung. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Kai dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata. Lalu beranjak dari sana. Kai memilih untuk menuju ke ruang osis hanya sekedar untuk merapi-rapikannya saja. Dan meninggalkan Krysal begitu saja.

* * *

-[HARI SEBELUMNYA]-

"Lu, kau darimana? Sudah istirahat?" tanya Sehun ketia Luhan sampai dikelas. Ternyata Sehun sudah selesai dengan urusan clubnya.

"aku dari atap. Belum sempat Hun, kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Luhan balik.

"untuk apa kau kesana? Aku juga belum. Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin. Tadi Baekhyun bilang sebelum sempat sarapan, kau pergi dengan Kai. Kukira kau sudah makan dengan Kai. Kurasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih dikantin, kaja." Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

"hmm, kaja! Aku lapar~" ucap Luhan manja. Luhan kini sudah lega. Sejak kejadian di atap tadi, dia merasa beban yang selama ini dia tanggu langsung terangkat begitu saja. Mendengar nada Luhan yang manja, Sehun sedikit terkikik lalu mengusap-usap rambut Luhan gemas.

"aku tahu kau lapar, makanya aku ajak kau ke kantin dasar rusa jelek!" ejek Sehun. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ish kau menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mentraktirku makan." Putus Luhan secara sepihak.

"baiklah-baiklah aku akan menraktirmu." Sehun menurut.

Sesampainya di kantin Sehun dan Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun Dan Chanyeol yang sedang makan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan penuh arti.

"Bagaimana Lu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan yang sudah tahu pasti Baekhyun akan langsung menanyakannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"apanya yang bagamana?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"aku bertanya pada Lulu kenapa kau ikut bertaya albino!" sahut Baekhyun meledek.

"hei sudahlah bertanyanya nanti saja, sekarang kita makan dulu. Lu, Hun, tadi aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk kalian. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang." Ucap Chanyeol menengahi.

Tak lama makanan Sehun dan Luhan datang lalu mereka makan tanpa membahas hal-hal yang berarti. Bel tanda selesai istirahat berbunyi. Mereka berempat kembali kekelas.

...

"youngjae-ah~ apa Park seonsaengnim tidak ada?" tanya Luhan pada si wakil ketua kelas. Dia bingung biasanya Park seonsaengnim tidak pernah telat datang ke kelas.

"molla Lu, ah bisakah kau menanyakannya ke ruang guru? Aku sedang sibuk saat ini." ucap Youngjae masih fokus pada bukunya.

"ish kenapa aku? Menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan tetapi tetap pergi. Youngjae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"hahh jadi aku yang menanyakan ke ruang guru. Tahu seperti ini lebih baik tadi aku tidak usah bertanya." Gerutu Luhan lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai di ruang guru dia langsung menghampiri Lee Seonsaengnim.

"permisi saem, apakan Park Saem ada?" tanyanya sopan.

"ah apakah guru piket tidak memberitahukan? Park saem tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. memang tidak ada tugas, tapi jangan dulu pulang sebelum bel ne?" jelas Lee seonsaengnim ramah.

"ah begitu, baiklah saem. Saya pamit. Permisi" sahut Luhan lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tapi belum sempat dia membuka pintu tiba-tiba Lee Seonsaengnim kembali memanggilnya.

"Luhan? Tunggu sebentar. Bisa aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkan buku-buku ini ke kelas 2A? Aku sedang buru-buru saat ini. dan tolong bilang pada siswa kelas 2A kalau aku tidak bisa masuk ke kelas mereka." jelas Lee seonsaengnim seraya menunjuk setumpuk buku yang berada didepannya.

'2A itu kan kelas Jin. Sekalian saja aku bertemu dengannya. Sedikit merindukanya juga. Hihi' batin Luhan.

"ah baiklah saem, akan saya sampaikan. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ujar Luhan seraya mengambil setumpuk buku yang ditunjukkan oleh Lee seonsangnim.

"ne, gomawo Luhan." Ucap Lee seongsaengnim ramah.

"terima kasih kembali saem." Ucap Luhan tersenyum dan pergi. Awalnya Luhan bingung bagaimana caranya dia membuka pintu sedangkan ditangannya penuh dengan buku. Ketika dia ingin mencoba untu membuka pintu, ternyata ada seseorang yang telah membukakan pintu tersebut. Luhan yang kaget langsung menoleh pada orang yang membukakan pintu itu.

"silakan noona." Ucap orang itu sopan. Luhan tersenyum kecut dan keluar dari ruang guru diikuti orang itu.

"gomawo Kai" sahut Luhan masih tersenyum.

"cheonma noona, emm tidak apa kan aku memanggil noona bukannya sunbae?" tanya Kai seraya tersenyum canggung.

"tidak apa Kai. Kau dari ruang guru?" sahut Luhan lalu bertanya.

"hmm ne, noona sendiri mau kemana? Biar aku bantu membawa bukunya noona. Sepertinya berat sekali." Ucap Kai lalu membantu membawakan buku di tangan Luhan.

"ah sebenarnya aku bisa sendiri Kai-ah~ aku dimintai tolong Lee Saem untuk membawa ini ke kelas 2A." Jelas Luhan. Kai tersenyum lembut.

"tidak apa noona biar aku bantu. Sekalian aku kekelas juga kalau begitu. Apa kelas noona tidak ada guru?" tanya Kai menyadari kalau ini masih dalam jam pelajaran.

"hmm begitulah. ah sudah sampai. Tolong kau saja yang menaruh buku itu di kelas itu ne? Dan sekalian tolong panggilkan Jin. Hehe." Luhan tersenyum canggung karena terlalu banya meminta tolong pada Kai padahal itu tadi tugasnya.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ne." Sahut Kai lalu masuk ke dalam kelas 2A. Tak lama Kai keluar dan disusul oeh Jin.

"noona~ Bogosipheo!" ucap Jin girang lalu berhambur memeluh tubuh mungil Luhan didepan Kai. Kai tersenyum pedih.

"eeeh J-Jin to-tolong lepaskan." Ucap Luhan seraya melihat kearah Kai. Jin bingung lalu mengikuti arah pandang Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum canggung.

"e-eh mi-mianhae. Bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat Kai. A-aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Jin terbata lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"eh? Tidak apa-apa Jin santai saja. Kalau begitu aku pamit kembali ke kelasku ne. Annyeong noona, Jin." Sahut Kai tersenyum –yang Luhan tahu pasti itu senyum yang dipaksakan-. Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan Jin dan Luhan disana.

'neomu mianhae Jonginne~ aku harap kau bisa cocok dengan yeoja yang dijodohkan denganmu.' Batin Luhan.

"lho? Noona? Kok Kai memanggilmu noona? Bukankah biasanya 'baby' atau 'Luhannie' atau 'babyLu' atau sebagainya? Kalian kenapa noona?" tanya Jin bingung. Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"sebelumnya aku ingin menyampaikan pesan Lee saem bahwa beliau tidak bisa mengajar dikelasmu hari ini. beritahukanlah pada teman-teman sekelasmu terlebih dahulu. Lalu kembali keluar dan temui aku di atap. Arrachi?" jelas Luhan yang diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

"arraseo nanti aku akan menyusulmu kesana." Ucap Jin lalu dia masuk kekelas. Luhan beranjak dari sana menuju atap sekolah. Di jalan dia sempat mengirim pesan pada Sehun.

* * *

To : Sehunnie3

"_Sehunnie, Park seonsaengnim berhalangan hadir, tolong beritahu keseluruh anak dikelas. Aku sedang ada urusan sebentar dengan Jin. Nanti jika sudah bel jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu. ^.^"_

* * *

Luhan tiba di atap sekolah. Menghirup aroma panasnya kota Seoul yang menyenangkan. Dia memegang tembok pembatas dan menutup matanya. Benar-benar menikmati. Tak lama ada yang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan tau pasti itu Jin. Dia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Jin.

"kau sedang apa noona? Tak apa kan aku memelukmu seperti ini?" ucap Jin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hmm selama yeojachingumu membolehkan itu, untukku tidak masalah Jinnie." ucap Luhan menggoda.

"aku tidak mempunyai yeojachingu noona! Ish." Gerutu Jin. Dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan.

"lalu Jungkook itu siapa hmm?" tanya Luhan masih berusaha menggoda Jin.

"emm itu. A-aku. Emm kami belum noona. Aku takut ini terlalu cepat untuknya noona." Jelas Jin tiba-tiba curhat -_-

"kalau kau terlalu lama nanti ada yang mengambilnya terlebih dahulu Jinnie. kudengar banyak siswa kelas 3 yang mendekatinya." Jin tegang mendengar ucapa Luhan.

"benarkah? Andweeee! Kalau begitu secepatnya aku akan menjadikan dia yeojachinguku." Ucap Jin seperti terobsesi.

"hahaha lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Luhan berkedip.

"ne~" sahut Jin. Lalu hening beberapa saat sebelum Jin kembali berbicara.

"emm tadi apa yang ingin noona katakan padaku?" tanyanya. Luhan mengambil napas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya.

"aku dan Kai sudah berakhir Jinnie." jelas Luhan singkat.

"mwo? Kapan?" Jin terkejut. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan membalikkan badan Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya.

"baru saja tadi saat istirahat. Hhh~ itulah sebabnya tadi dia memanggilku noona." Jelas Luhan lagi.

"oh begitu, apa penyebabnya? Noona memutuskannya?" interogasi Jin masih berlanjut.

Drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt

Tapi tertahan karena ponsel Luhan bergetar. Dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk.

"sebentar Jinnie" ucap luhan lalu merogoh akunya dan membuka ponselnya dan membukan pesan masuk itu.

* * *

From : Sehunnie3

"_sudah aku beritahukan ke seluruh anak kelas ^^. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pasti menunggumu Luhannie tanpa kau minta sekalipun ;) tapi jika nanti aku tidak ada di kelas, kau datang ke ruang latihan dance saja ne~"_

* * *

Luhan tersenyum lalu segera membalas pesan dari Sehun itu.

* * *

To : Sehunnie3

"_hehehe gomawo Sehunnie~ ah begitu, baiklah Hunnie. Sampai jumpa nanti~"_

* * *

Luhan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan beralih pada Jin yang ada dihadapannya.

"mian Jinnie hehe" ucap Luhan tersenyum bodoh.

"tidak apa noona, jadi?" sahut Jin menanyakan perihal jawaban yang dia butuhkan.

"tidak, dia yang memutuskanku hehe. Tadinya aku ingin jujur padanya perihal perasaanku selama ini padanya. Tapi beruntung ternyata dia memiliki alasan lain sehingga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami." Ujar Luhan tersenyum.

"memang apa alasannya noona? Dia mencintai yeoja lain? Atau dia berselingkuh?" sepertinya pertanyaan Jin tidak ada habisnya.

"tidak bukan seperti itu. Dia dijodohkan oleh appanya. Saat ini appanya sedang sakit keras dan dia tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan appanya. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia masih mencintai dan akan tetapi mencintaiku walaupun nanti dia tidak akan bisa bersamaku." Luhan kembali tersenyum kecut. Merasa benar-benar menjadi orang yang jahat.

"emm begitu, ya aku bisa melihat dari tatapannya tadi noona. Matanya sendu saat tadi secara tidak sadar aku memelukmu didepannya. JADI, sekarang kau sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Kai? Ah tahu akan begini, aku akan menunggumu noona. Aaa eomma~ eotte~" Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"ya! Kau ini! Haish dasar bocah." Ucap Luhan seraya menyenti dahi Jin.

"akh appo! Aku kan mencintaimu dari dulu noona~" ujar Jin lalu kembali memeluk Luhan.

"nado saranghae Jinnie." sahut Luhan santai.

"bukan seperti itu noona! Ish kau menyebalkan sekali." Ucap jin merajuk. Melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar badannya membelakangi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Jin yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil jika bersamanya.

"sudahlah Jinnie~ fikirkan saja kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Jungkook. tadi kau bilang ingin segera menjadikannya yeojachingumu." Jin masih bergeming.

"oh ayolah Jinnie~ jangan seperti ini." ujar Luhan membujuk Jin yang sepertinya masih merajuk.

"ppoppo!" ucap Jin tegas seakan memberitahukan bahwa itu adalah syarat agar dia berhenti merajuk.

"Ingatlah bahwa sekarang dihidupmu sudah ada Jungkook Jinnie, apa kau tega berciuman dengan orang lain sedangkan ada seorang yeoja lain yang kau sukai?" ujar Luhan menasehati. Jin terlihat menghembuskan nafas.

"hhh~ Mianhae noona." Jin menyerah lalu menghentikan acara merajuknya.

"maafkan noona tidak bisa mencintaimu sebagaimana kau mencintaiku Jinnie, tapi percayalah, noona benar-benar mencintaimu. Arraseo?" ucap Luhan pasti. Jin tersenyum. Jin sadar jika perasaannya kini kepada Luhan bukan perasaannya yang dulu lagi. dan Luhan benar, kini dihidupnya sudah ada Jungkook walaupun mereka belum berpacaran.

"ne~ arraseo nae noona." Ucap Jin lalu kembali memeluk Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"sudah waktunya pulang kan Jinnie? ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Nanti Jungkook menunggumu. Kasihan kalau sampai begitu." Ujar Luhan menyadari waktu.

"ah benar juga, kajja noona." Sahut Jin lalu mereka segera meninggalkan atap.

[kembali ke hari dimana hubungan KaiLu sudah ter ekspose]

* * *

"Kookkie?" panggil Jin. Raut wajahnya serius.

"eh? n-ne?" Jungkook terkejut dikala dipanggil seperti itu.

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apa boleh?" tanya Jin sebagai pendahuluan.

"bertanya apa? silakan saja Jin." Ujar Jungkook sekenanya. Dia bingung kenapa Jin harus bertanya terebih dahulu kalau dia ingin bertanya.

"tapi aku serius, kita sudah semakin dekat semenjak aku kembali ke korea. Sebelumnya aku ingin jujur padamu agar tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi darimu tentangku." Ucap Jin bertele-tele. Tapi Jungkook terlihat tidak keberatan.

"bukankah kau sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku?" tanya Jungkook tersenyum lembut.

"tapi ada satu hal yang belum aku ceritakan padamu." Ucap Jin. Dia menatap dalam manik Jungkook.

"baiklah, katakanlah. Aku akan mendengarkan." Sahut Jungkook lembut.

"aku tidak tahu kau merasakannya atau tidak tapi aku memang belum bercerita padamu." Jin menggantung kalimatnya. Jungkook hanya diam menatap Jin menunggu dia melanjutkan.

"aku mencintai Luhan noona sejak dulu. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. saat usiaku 10 tahun. Luhan noona adalah cinta pertamaku. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih mencintainya."

DEGGG

Jungkook merasa matanya panas. Apa yang dikatakan Jin berhasil membuat hatinya seperti diremukkan. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. hanya dapat menunduk. Jin yang melihat sikap Jungkook yang berubah seketika, segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"tapi perasaanku sudah berubah, rasa cintaku pada Luhan noona yang sekarang hanya sebatas dongsaeng dan noonanya. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Jin ragu melihat Jungkook masih terdiam. Lalu Jin kembali melanjutkan.

"itu karena aku sadar bahwa jodohku bukanlah Luhan noona. Tapi seorang gadis bernama Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jin dengan wajah bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah tersenyum lembut.

"nona Jeon Jungkook, bolehkah aku menjadi namjachingumu dan maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" lanjut Jin langsung, dia sudah lelah bercerita sejak tadi. Jungkook menutup mulutnya tidak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"a-apa ka-kau serius Jin?" tanya Jungkook gugup. Suaranya bergetar menahan haru.

"tentu saja aku serius Kook, eotte?" sahut Jin meyakinkan.

"ne, a-aku mau." Ucap Jungkook seraya tersenyum. Air matanya jatuh. Air mata bahagia.

"JINJJA? Saranghae Jungkook, jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Jin bersemangat lalu segera memeluk Jungkook yang kini berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya.

"nado saranghae Kim Seok Jin" balas Jungkook. Mereka benar-benar bahagia. (*yeee JinKook yeee wuhuuuuuuu~ kkkk)

...

"Jonginnie, eodiga?" tanya nyonya Kim sedikit berteriak saat masuk kedalam kamar anaknya dan tidak melihat sosok yang dia cari.

"aku di kamar mandi eomma, sebentar~ perutku sakit~" ujar Kai sedikit mengencangkan suaranya agar terdengar oleh eommanya.

"Keluarga Do sudah datang dan kita akan segera makan malam sayang, jadi cepatlah." Ucap Nyonya Kim lagi.

"baik eomma, aku akan segera ke ruang makan begitu aku selesai." Sahut Kai. Lalu nyonya Kim kembali ke lantai bawah.

...

"maaf menunggu lama, ada sedikit masalah tadi hehehe" ucap Kai seraya tersenyum lalu menunduk hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya dan keluarga Do ketika dia sampai di ruang makan. Mereka baru saja memulai acara makan malamnya.

"tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu." Sahut nyonya Do ramah. dia tersenyum pada Kai. Kai pun kembali tersenyum. Lalu dia memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang duduk di bangku membelakanginya. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang sebahu. Tubuhnya bisa dibilang mungil. Kai merasa tidak asing dengan ciri-ciri yeoja itu.

"kenapa diam disitu saja eoh? Cepat kemari dan duduk disana." Ujar nyonya Kim menunjuk kursi yang berhadapan dengan yeoja yang beru saja diperhatikan oleh Kai. Kai pun menuruti eommanya dan berjalan menuju kursi tersebut. Sesaat setelah dia berada dikursi itu dan melihat wujud asli yeoja didepannya dia terkejut. Walaupun yeoja itu masih menunduk tapi Kai bisa mengenalnya. Matanya membulat.

"K-Kau? Do Kyungsoo?" ucap Kai tergagap. Yeoja yang dipanggil Do Kyungsoo itu pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Seketia dia pun terkejut. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat. Wajahnya memerah.

"K-kai? K-kau? Ke-kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"kalian sudah saling kenal ternyata? Ah syukurlah kalau begitu. Semua akan semakin mudah kalau begitu." Ujar tuan Kim senang.

"benar sekali. Tapi kalian kenal dimana? Kyungsoo?" tanya tuan Do pada anaknya yang masih terkejut.

"e-eh? I-itu appa, Kai adalah teman sekelasku." Jawab Kyungsoo menjelaskan singkat.

"waaah dunia tidak seluas yang kukira. Ternyata anak kita sudah saling mengenal terlebih dahulu Changmin. Hahaha" ucap tuan Do pada calon besannya yaitu tuan Kim.

"hahaha ya benar sekali junho, beruntung sekali." Sahut tuan Kim. Selanjutnya mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan suasana hangat. Mereka terlihat cepat akrab walaupun awalnya terasa sangat canggung. Ya mungkin karena Kai dan Kyungsoo memang teman sekelas.

.

.

.

**_Satu bulan kemudian_**

"noona~ Disini!" ujar Jin melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Luhan membalas dengan tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jin. karena hari sedang libur dan tidak ada kegiatan, Jin meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya hari ini. kenapa Luhan, bukan Jungkook? karena Jungkook sibuk hari kebetulan memang Luhan sedang free.

"mian aku lama ne?" ucap Luhan menyesal. Dia terlambat bangun pagi ini karena semalam Sehun memintanya untuk menemaninya walaupun hanya lewat telfon, karena dia sedang insomnia. Hhh menyusahkan saja.

"tidak noona, aku baru saja selesai memesan minuman. Aku juga sudah memesankan minuman untukmu. Taro bubble tea kan?" Luhan tersenyum cerah mendengar Jin sudah memesankan minuman kesukaannya untuknya.

"kau yang terbaik Jinnie!" sahut Luhan semangat.

"tentu saja noona. Ah benar kau tidak sibuk hari ini?" Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"ne, aku sangat sangat saaaaaangat free hari ini." sepertinya Luhan menjadi semangat sekali hari ini.

"memang Sehun hyung tidak mengajak noona pergi? Ini kan weekend noona." Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Sehun? dia akan menjadi seperti tupai yang sedang berhibernasi jika weekend datang." Ujar Luhan berlebihan. Jin terkekeh.

"hahaha berlebihan sekali kau noona. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tiba-tiba Jin menanyakan kejelasan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"eh? Bicara apa kau ini Jinnie. kami hanya bersahabat." Jawab Luhan sendu. Seakan tidak rela mengatakan jika mereka hanya bersahabat.

"hhh kau masih saja menutup matamu noona. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau mencintai Sehun hyung, jadi jangan bersikap seperti selamanya kau dan Sehun hyung akan menjadi sahabat saja. Aku tahu Sehun hyung pun sebenarnya mencintai noona. Dia pernah berkata padaku. Tapi dia takut kalau noona hanya menganggap Sehun hyung hanya sekedar sahabat. Tidak lebih. Cobalah rubah cara pandangmu noona. Aku sudah merelakan noonaku yang sempurna ini untuk Sehun hyung. Ingat hanya Sehun hyung. Bukan namja brengsek yang lain." Ucap Jin panjang lebar. Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum. Luhan menggenggam tangan Jin. Seperti sepasang kekasih.

"kau memang benar, aku mencintai Sehun. tapi aku takut berharap lagi. kalau memang Sehun mencintaiku, dia bisa langsung mengatakannya dan aku tidak akan menolaknya. Tapi sebelum dia melakukan itu, aku hanya akan menganggapnya sahabatku. Sama seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kau tahu? Berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu hanya akan menyesakkan dada." Sahut Luhan sendu. Dia menunduk.

"baiklah kalau begitu menurutmu noona, aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan jangan khawatir, kau masih mempunyai aku. Aku akan selalu ada untuk noona apapun yang terjadi." Jin tersenyum lembut. Dia mengelus tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya. Luhan merasa tenang setiap bersama Jin. dia merasa terlindungi.

"jeongmal gomawo Jinnie~" Luhan tersenyum manis. Jin ikut tersenyum.

"eh apa Jungkook tidak marah jika kau pergi denganku?" ujar Luhan menggoda. Jin memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau ini noonaku bagaimana mungkin dia marah. Ada-ada saja!" Luhan terkekeh. Ya Luhan pun sudah menganggap Jin dongsaengnya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin menggoda Jin.

"mungkin bukan Jungkook yang marah tapi Sehun hyung. Kkk~" lanjut Jin lagi membalas menggoda Luhan.

"haish lupakan tentang itu. Kita kemana setelah ini? aku bosan." Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jin hanya terkekeh.

"noona ingin kemana? Aku terserah padamu saja." Luhan terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"eungggg, lotte world? Aku sedang ingin pergi ke tempat ramai." Sahut Luhan mengusulkan.

"tapi kalau nanti noona pusing bagaimana? Noona kan tidak bisa lama-lama berada ditempat yang sangat ramai seperti itu." Tanya Jin khawatir. Luhan menghela nafasnya berat.

"lalu kemana?" tanya Luhan manja. Jin tersenyum geli. Sudah lama Luhan tidak berbicara dengan nada manja seperti itu padanya sejak dia resmi berpacaran dengan Jungkook.

"namsan tower?" tanya Jin ragu. Dia tahu pasti Luhan akan menolaknya.

"aku takut ketinggian!" ujar Luhan kesal lal mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha baiklah baiklah, sekarang sudah hampir sore, bagaimana kalau ke bioskop saja? Lalu kita makan. Nah setelah makan aku akan mengajak noona ke suatu tempat." Final Jin. Luhan terlihat menimang-nimang usul Jin. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"tidak buruk, baiklah. Tapi kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Lebih tepatnya penasaran.

"rahasia! Nanti kau akan tahu noona. Aku jamin tempatnya indah pada malam hari. Kajja ke bioskop?" ajak Jin segera. Sebelum Luhan memaksa bertanya lagi.

"hmmm oke! Kajja" mereka keluar dari cafe tersebut lalu menuju kedalam gedung bioskop untuk menonton. Selesai menonton, hari sudah gelap. Karena mereka menonton dua film. Luhan memaksa. Ckck. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam. Selesai makan malam, Jin langsung mengajak Luhan ke tempat yang sudah dia fikirkan sejak tadi. Kebetulan hari sudah malam.

"noona tutup matamu dulu sebelum kita berangkat ke tempat itu." Titah Jin lembut.

"tidak ada penolakan noona." Lanjut Jin saat dia melihat Luhan akan menolak menutup matanya.

Drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt

"tunggu noona, aku harus menerima telfon dulu, noona tunggu disini sebentar." Ujar Jin lalu dia sedikit menjauh untuk menerima telfon. Tak lama dia kembali menemui Luhan.

"sejak kapan kau menerima telfon harus pergi sejauh itu?" tanya Luhan curiga.

"Jungkook marah padamu?" lanjut Luhan lagi.

"eh? Tidak noona, tidak ada apa-apa. hanya temanku saja tadi. Nah sekarang tutup matamu. Gunakan sapu tanganku ini." ucap Jin memberikan sapu tangannya yang langsung diterima oleh Luhan.

"kau siap? Peluk aku jika kau tidak ingin terjatuh noona." Tanpa penolakan, Luhan memeluk pinggang Jin agaar dia tidak terjatuh dari motor sport Jin.

...

"nah kita sudah sampai noona, turun lah~ hati-hati." Ujar Jin ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"apa kau dingin noona?" tanya Jin khawatir.

"ani, apakah ini sudah boleh kubuka Jinnie? aku lelah. Ini sangat gelap." Tanya Luhan balik pada Jin.

"tunggu sebentar noona." Luhan menghela nafasnya. Suasana menjadi hening. Luhan tidak merasakan keberadaan Jin disana.

"Jinnie? kau disini kan?" tanya Luhan takut.

"aku disini noona, jja balik badanmu dan pegang pagar besi ini." ucap Jin lembut seraya tangannya menuntun tangan Luhan.

"kau bisa hitung 1 sampai 3, setelah itu kau boleh membuka penutup mata itu. Arraseo?" ucap Jin lagi.

"baiklah, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku takut." Sahut Luhan ragu.

"tenang saja nooona, kau tidak akan sendirian. Tenanglah. Kau bisa mulai berhitung." Suara Jin seribu kali lebih lembut dibandngkan biasanya.

"baiklah aku mulai." Ucapnya lalu Luhan mulai menghitung.

"hana... dul... set!" Luhan segera membuka penutup matanya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya. Saat semuanya sudah jelas dipandangan Luhan, matanya membesar, dia menutup mulutnya. Apa yang tersaji di hadapannya benar-benar indah. Warna air mancur yang terlihat berwarna-warni akibat sinar laser. Itu indah.

"Cheonggyecheon Stream! Ini benar-benar indah! Gomawo Jinn-" Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dia tidak melihat Jin disana. Melainkan-

"-Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

T...B...C

.

.

.

* * *

annyeong yeorobun~ huaaaah mian nih gajadi END sekarang /-\ ternyata masih ada yang belum terselesaikan hihihi:3 tapi gabakal lebih dari 2 chapter lagi kok ;) mian Juga gina lama update, gina kena WB huehehehe

.

.

.

**okeh, sekarang gina mau balesin review dari chingudeul yang ga bisa gina bales lewat pm :)**

**- Guest : hihihi iya soalnya gina gamau Kai tersakiti /peluk Kai/ oke ini udah dilanjut ya :3**

**- Ekso : waduuuh sampe melt gitu ya chingu kkk~ hihi emangnya iya ya? :D sama gina juga gemes sama mereka semua ampe pengen gina ciumin satu-satu /loh?/ okeee gomawo~**

**- park in : waaaah tapi aku kura suka Krisyeol, aku lebih suka ChanBaek :D kalo aku emg dari awalnya ga begitu suka sama rapmon jadi aku ga begitu suka namjin kkk~ hohoho harus dooong, buat uri ultimate bias harus selalu sweet :3 oke gomawo ne~**

* * *

okeh sekian balesan reviewnya, makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat **readers, reviewers, followers,** dan juga **favoriters** XD saranghae! hihihi

akhir kata,

KAMSAHAMNIDA~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : **ketemu lagi sama Gina~ duh duh duh maaf ya chingu, asli gina sibuk banget sama kuliah selama 2 minggu ini. Banyak banget tugas. Gina ampe begadang 2 malem buat bikin makalah kalo readers mau tau wkwk. Oia, ini ending Chapternya lho~ di sini gina Cuma fokus sama hunhan aja. gpp kan ya hehehe eumm sebelum END, gina mau nyeritain "side story" bagaimana kronologisnya Sehun bisa nyampe di Cheonggyecheon Stream dan buat apa dia ada disana. tadinya sih gina mau masukin side story nya di chap 10 tapi kalo side storynya gina masukin ke chap 10 kemaren takut kepanjangan. Hihihi~ oia, side storynya lebih panjang daripada cerita normalnya, mian. Gina kehabisan ide buat bikin alur ceirta endingnya :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

_**SIDE STORY**_

_**19.00 KST**_

_**11 April**_

"hei aku permisi ke toilet sebentar ya! Ada panggilan alam hehehe" ujar Chanyeol pada 3 sahabatnya -–atau lebih tepatnya 2 sahabat dan satu yeojachingu-– lalu berlalu ke toilet. Luhan yang mengerti dia pun pamit untuk membuatkan minum untuk ketiga sahabatnya.

"Baek, Hun, aku buatkan minum dulu ne. Kulihat wajah kalian sangat kering kkk~" ejek Luhan lalu berlalu ke dapun mengikuti Chanyeol yang tadi beralasan ke toilet. Dia lihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di dapur menunggunya.

"kau bawa yeol? Dosisnya bagaimana?" tanya Luhan segera saat dia sampai di dapur.

"ini khasiatnya kurang lebih sekitar 5 jam Lu. waktu yang pas kalau kita berikan sekarang." Jelas Chanyeol berbisik. Takut terdengar Sehun.

"baiklah, aku sudah membuat sirupnya tadi. Tinggal dituangkan ke gelas saja." Luhan mengambil teko yang berisi sirup yang berada di dalam lemari es nya lalu mengambil 4 gelas. Chanyeol memasukkan bubuk berwarna putih kesalah satu gelas lalu Luhan menuangkan sirup ke dalam gelas-gelas tersebut.

"jangan sampai tertukar Lu! aku tidak mau ini gagal." Ucap Chanyeol cemas.

"arraseo yeol! Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu." Ejek Luhan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol dan berlalu ke ruang tv yang disusul oleh Chanyeol beserta gerutuannya pada Luhan.

Mereka sedang berada di rumah Luhan dan berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sehun bersama tanpa ada surprise party dengan alasan itu sudah biasa. Padahal dibelakang Sehun, Luhan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sehun.

Seperti yang di lakukan Chanyeol dan Luhan di dapur tadi. Bubuk itu adalah obat tidur. Mereka ingin membuat Sehun tertidur agar mereka bisa menjalankan misi dengan lancar. Dan sepertinya Sehun tidak curiga sama sekali.

"jja! Minumlah! Aku membuatnya special untuk kalian berhubung sebentar lagi Sehun akan bertambah usianya." Ucap Luhan bangga padahal yang dia bawa hanya orange juice.

"special apanya? Ini hanya orange juice Lu! huhh" sergah Sehun gemas. Luhan hanya menunjukkan senyum bodoh -–yang menurut Sehun tetap imut- nya itu.

"itu special karena aku ikut membantu Luhan tadi Hun. Benarkan Lu?" ujar Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri. Luhan sedikit berfikir.

"jadi kau yang membuat ini? andwaeeee! Buang buang! Aku tidak mau meminum ini. terlalu beresiko!" teriak Sehun berlebihan. Luhan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"ini aku yang membuatnya Hun tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Kau ini!" ujar Luhan jengah.

"sialan kau albino!" Chanyeol kesal karena sikap Sehun yang berlebihan.

"kalian kalau bertengkar memang tidak ada habisnya. Aku minum duluan ne" ujar Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan Sehun Luhan dan Chanyeol beradu mulut. Tidak sadarkah dia jika cerewetnya sedang kambuh pasti akan sama seperti mereka -_-

"eh yasudah ayo minum. Kau akan meminumnya kan Hun?" Luhan menatap Sehun memelas. Sehun hanya tersenyum geli. Hei, dia tadi hanya bergurau.

"tentu saja Lu. aku tadi hanya bercanda." Ucap Sehun lembut seraya mengacak-acak rambut Luhan gemas. Kebiasaan Sehun dari dulu. Lalu Sehun meminum orange juice yang ada di depannya. Tak lama matanya terasa berat. Sehun berfikir kalau dia kelelahan. Dia memang letih hari ini berlatih dance dari siang hingga sore.

"hei sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Sehun yang mulai tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk terbuka lebih lama.

"eh? Sekarang 19.15 Hun. Waeyo?" jawab Luhan lalu bertanya dengan tampang polosnya. Padahal didalam hatinya, dia bersorak. 'obat Chanyeol sepertinya sudah mulai bekerja.'

"aku mengantuk. Sepertinya karena kelelahan berlatih dance tadi. Nanti tolong bangunkan aku pukul 22.00 ne?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari tiga sahabatnya, dia berlalu kedalam kamar Luhan untuk tidur.

"biar ku bantu Hun. Aigoo kau berat sekali." Luhan segera menopang tubuh Sehun yang oleng akibat efek obat itu. Lalu dia mengantar Sehun ke kamarnya dan menyelimuti Sehun setelah Sehun tertidur. Luhan kembali ke ruang tv untuk menjalankan aksinya.

"baiklah. Mari kita mulai kawan-kawan!" ujar Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari sofa dan mereka memulai rencana mereka untuk Sahabat mereka tercinta.

...

4 setengah jam sudah berlalu. Luhan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan semua yang mereka butuhkan untuk rencana mereka. Hanya kurang satu hal. Sehun. dia masih sibuk tertidur sejak terakhir Luhan lihat sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

"akhirnya~ huahhh lelahnya~" keluh Luhan seraya merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"ah punggungku~" Baekhyun mengeluh punggungnya yang terasa agak nyeri.

"gwaenchanhayo chagiya?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"nan gwaenchanha Yeolli~"

"hei sudah pukul berapa ini? apakah tidak sebaiknya kita bawa Sehun sekarang?" tanya Luhan melirik jam dindingnya.

"ini baru 23.40 Lu, masih 20 menit lagi." gerutu Chanyeol. Dia masih lelah. Tidak bisakah istirahat sebentar dulu? Batinnya.

"kau tahu kan Sehun berat dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang itu. Dan kau itu lemah walaupun tubuhmu lebih tinggi dibandingkan Sehun. pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Ayolah Yeol. Kalau kau sudah menggotong Sehun kita bisa istirahat sampai jam 12 tiba." Jelas Luhan dengan sedikit mengejek Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat ketidak relaan Chanyeol.

Setelah tadi mereka menghias kolam renang Luhan sedemikian rupa indahnya dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya yang dibutuhkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sehun, kini Chanyeol mendapat tugas tambahan untuk menggotong Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas –akibat obat tidur tadi– ke kolam renang.

"baiklah-baiklah!" lalu Chanyeol berlalu ke kamar Luhan untuk membawa –menggotong– Sehun. butuh waktu 10 menit untuk membawa Sehun. dan akhirnya Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega. Semuanya sudah selesai. Masih ada waktu 10 menit untuk bersantai –atau setidaknya sampai Sehun bangun– lalu pesta yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

"Lu sudah hampir tengah malam tapi Sehun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Kalau dia tidak bangun juga bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir. Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"tunggu sebentar." Luhan beranjak ke dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya ingin mengambil sesuatu. Lalu dia segera kembali ke kolam renang.

"ini perekam sirine ambulans. Suaranya sangat memekakkan telinga. Aku yakin Sehun pasti bangun jika mendengar suara ini. ini aku setel sekitar 5 menit lagi akan berbunyi. Nah sekarang ayo kita ke dalam menyiapkan kue untuk Sehun. karena tadi kau sudah menggotong Sehun Yeol, kau disini saja tapi sembunyi ne?" jelas Luhan seperti pelatih sepak bola yang sedang menjelaskan trik-trik mengecoh lawan.

"arraseo coach!" jawab Chanyeol semangat. Lalu dia segera mengambil posisi untuk bersembunyi sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun ke dapur menyiapkan Kue ulang tahun Sehun. tak lama, terdengar Suara sirine oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

WIIUUUW WIIUUUWW WIIIIUUUWWW~

(*anggep aja suara sirine ambulans ya -_-)

Benar saja, Sehun langsung tersentak dan bangun. Pasalnya Luhan meletakan rekaman tadi tepat disebelah telinga Sehun.

"MWOYA! Aisshh telinga ku!" sahut Sehun kesal. Telinganya terasa berdengung sekarang. Dia masih belum sadar dia ada dimana sekarang. Dibelakang Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih setia bersembunyi seraya tertawa tertahan. Setelah menghentikan tawanya. Mereka lalu menghampiri Sehun –yang masih terduduk mengusap-usap telinganya– seraya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA~ SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA~ SARANGHANEUN SEHUNNIE~ SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA~"

Mendengar nyanyian lagu selamat ulang tahun, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menengok kebelakang dan berdiri. Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir di bibir tipisnya. Dapat dia lihat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang bersama kue ulang tahun untuknya yang dipegang oleh Luhan.

"tiup dulu lilinnya Hun." Ucap Luhan menyodorkan kuenya kedepan wajah Sehun. Sehun segera berdoa lalu meniup lilinnya.

"yeee~ Saengil Chukhahaeyo Sehunnie!" ketiga sahabat Sehun itupun bersorak semangat ketika Sehun selesai meniup lilinnya.

"you are the best guys! Gomawo~!" ujar Sehun terharu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika akan ada seperti ini. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"tapi hei! Kenapa aku bisa disini? Bukankah tadi aku di kamarmu Lu?" tanyanya heran menyadari dia berada diluar ruangan.

"ekhm!" Chanyeol berdehem seraya melipat tangannya di dada berlagak sombong. Luhan dan Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"ya ya ya, tadi Chanyeol yang membawamu dari kamarku kemari Hun." Jelas Luhan . sehun hanya ber oh ria sedangkan Chanyeol bergaya merapikan kerah bajunya bangga.

"khamsahamnida Park Chanyeol-ssi~" ucap Sehun Luhan bahkan Baekhyun dengan kompak. Membuat mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Tanpa disadari Sehun yang sedang asik tertawa, Luhan dan Baekhyun bersiap-siap memegang piring cake yang masih utuh lalu–

"YAK! AISH WAJAHKUUUU~!" teriak Sehun lalu menyeka krim yang terasa menumpuk di kelopak matanya dan di hidungnya.

–mereka sodorkan ke wajah Sehun.

"HAHAHAHA kau terlihat lebih tampan kalau begini Hun!" ejek Baekhyun disela tawanya melihat wajah Sehun dipenuhi oleh krim. Luhat terkikik geli melihat wajah konyol Sehun. sedangkan Chanyeol? Tentu saja dia tertawa keras.

"kalian menyebalkan! Rasakan ini!" Sehun membalas perlakuan Sahabat-sahabatnya dengan mencolek krim yang ada di wajahnya lalu di oleskan ke wajah makhluk-makhluk yang ada didepannya itu.

"yak!"

"yaaa!"

"ya! Kurang ajar kau albino!"

Begitulah teriakan mereka karena dihadiahi colekan krim di masing-masing wajahnya. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"sudah sudah sudah! Hun. Ini belum selesai. Sekarang kau lihat ke belakangmu." Tutur Luhan seraya membersihkan wajahnya dari krim Sehun tadi. Sehun menurut dan membalikkan badannya.

"ka-kalian? I-ini. kalian membuat semua ini untukku?" tanya Sehun tergagap. Dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa berbicara. Lidahnya kelu. Di dalam hati, Luhan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat bahagia melihat Sehun sepertinya menyukai apa yang mereka siapkan untuk Sehun.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH SEHUN! WE LOVE YOU"**

Begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang ada di kolam renang Luhan yang terbuat dari lilin-lilin cantik yang mengambang.

"tentu saja Hun! Sekali lagi Saengil Chukhahaeyo!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang lembut lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"gomawo Yeol. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling tampan!" saking terharunya, Sehun menjadi berbicara terlalu polos. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yahh walaupun kau menyebalkan, tetapi kau tetap sahabatku. happy birthday my bestie, Oh Sehun!" ujar Baekhyun lalu memeluk Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. Yahh memang walaupun mereka sering beradu mulut saling mengejek. Baekhyun adalah Sahabatnya dan dia menyayangi Baekhyun. Lalu mereka pun melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"saengil chukka hamnida~ saengil chukka hamnida~ saranghaneun sehunnie~ saengil chukka hamnida~" Luhan kembali menyanyikan Lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sehun dengan suara lembutnya. Sehun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Saengil Chukhahae Sehunnie~ maaf aku belum sempat membelikan kado untukmu." gumam Luhan di dalam pelukan Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"kehadiranmu adalah kado terindah untukku deer." ucap Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. lembut dan tulus. Membuat Luhan merona.

"ekhm! Bukan kami bermaksud untuk mengganggu lovey dovey kalian tapi kita belum selesai Lu." ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah sok seriusnya. Tapi Luhan tahu itu hanya akting. Lalu Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sehun dan tersenyum.

"kami bertiga membuat ini dengan susah payah bukan hanya untuk dipandangi Hun. Tapi juga untuk–" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya lalu melirik ke samping kanan dan kirinya –Luhan dan Chanyeol. Seakan mengerti makud Baekhyun, mereka bertiga langsung mendorong Sehun ke pinggir kolam renang yang sudah mereka hias sedemikian rupa.

"yak! Hei! Jangan dorong aku! YA! YA! YA!"

BYURRRRR~

Sehun tercebur ke kolam renang. mereka bertiga tersenyum puas. Semua rencana mereka berhasil.

"selamat menikmati hadiahmu Oh Sehun-ssi~" ujar Baekhyun mengejek lalu mereka bertiga berlalu kedalam rumah Luhan.

"ya! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aish! Hei tunggu aku!" teriak Sehun yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Sesegera mungkin dia keluar dari kolam dan langsung menyusul ketiga sahabatnya kedalam. Udara diluar cukup dingin.

...

"eomma! Bogosipheo! Appa eodisseo eomma?" serbu Sehun langsung ketika eommanya menelfon.

"_tenang lah Sehunnie~ sebelumnya eomma ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada anak eomma satu-satunya ini. saengil chukhahae chagiya. Saranghae Sehunnie. Maafkan eomma tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu sekarang. Apa kau kecewa chagi?"_ Walaupun pada hari ulang tahunnya ini dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi Sehun tetap senang mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya. Dia sama sekali tidak kecewa. Dia mengerti kesibukan orang tuanya.

"aniyo eomma, aku bisa mengerti eomma dan appa sedang sibuk. Terima kasih eomma! Nado Saranghae eomma~" balas Sehun dengan nada manja.

"_kau memang yang terbaik sayang, oh ya, kau sedang dimana sekarang?_" tanya eomma Sehun. dari suaranya sepertinya nyonya Oh sedang berada dijalan.

"eomma sedang sibuk? Memangnya eomma sedang dimana? Aku di appartemenku eomma. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun beruntun. Dia sedikit bingung sebenarnya.

"_ah kalau begitu sudah dulu ne chagi, ada sesuatu yang harus eomma lakukan dan ini sangat penting." _Sehun sedikit merenggut ketika eommanya ingin memutuskan telfonnya. Hei, dia masih merindukan eommanya dan ini hari ulang tahunnya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan eomma dan appanya, setidaknya Sehun ingin berbicara dengan mereka lewat telfon sampai ia bosan dan ngantuk.

"apa ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan berbicara pada anaknya pada hari ulang tahunnya?" sahut Sehun merajuk. Nyonya Oh terdengar terkikik diseberang sana.

"_bukan begitu chagi, tapi ini benar-benar penting. Lain kali akan eomma telfon lagi. eomma tutup ne. Saranghae Sehunnie~"_

PIP

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, nyonya Oh sudah memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka. Sehun memasang wajah masam.

"tsk eomma benar-benar menyebalkan." Sehun menggerutu. Lalu dia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju dapur. Dia ingin makan ramen saja sekarang.

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"ish mengganggu saja. NE CHAMKKANMAN~" sehun menggerutu lagi karena acara memasak ramennya terganggu lalu berteriak pada pelaku(?) pengetuk pintu.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu appartemennya. Dia membelalakkan matanya.

"EOMMA! APPA!" teriak Sehun saking bahagianya. Dia langsung menghambur memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bahagia bisa memberikan suprise pada ulang tahun anaknya.

...

"kalian berbohong padaku?!" Sehun terlihat merajuk. Tuan dan nyonya Oh tersenyum. Kini mereka berada di ruang tengah apartemen Sehun.

"siapa berbohong pada siapa sayang?" tanya tuan Oh . Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"tadi di telfon eomma bilang tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku sekarang. Lalu eomma bilang juga bahwa harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan tiba-tiba tefonnya dimatikan begitu saja! Eomma jahat eomma berbohong padaku." Sahut Sehun masih merajuk. Nyonya Oh tergelak begitupun dengan tuan Oh.

"eommamu bilang tadi dia tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu, tapi dia tidak bilang tidak bisa bertemu denganmu kan? Dan juga, eommamu dan appa memang harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting yaitu bertemu dengan anak kami tercinta. Apa itu salah tuan muda Oh Sehun? dimana letak kebohongan eommamu yang cantik ini hmm?" jawab tuan Oh santai. nyonya Oh mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan tuan Oh.

"ish kalian menyebalkan!" Sehun masih setia dengan rajukannya. Nyonya Oh menghela nafas.

"jadi kau tidak suka kami kemari? Kami jauh-jauh dari jepang ke seoul hanya untukmu sayang. Tapi kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya kami akan kembali ke jepang sekarang juga. Padahal tadinya eomma baru akan kembali besok. " ucap nyonya Oh dibuat-buat sendu.

"eomma! Yang bilang kalau aku tidak suka kalian kemari siapa? Aku sangat bahagia bisa betemu eomma dan appa. tapi kenapa eomma dan appa tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya? Kan aku bisa menjemput kalian di bandara." Sahut Sehun mulai luluh.

"inilah yang namanya surprise sayang~ baiklah sebagai permintaan maaf dari eomma dan appa kami akan memenuhi satu permintaanmu. Kau ingin mobil baru? Atau kuliah di london? Atau apapun yang kau mau sayang." Jawab nyonya Oh lembut. Sehun terlihat berfikir. Dia tidak mau semua itu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah meminta hadiah ulang tahun pada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada satu hal yag terlintas di fikirannya mengingat eommanya berkata akan memenuhi permintaannya apapun itu.

"eomma dan appa janji akan memenuhinya? Tidak ada penolakan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"ya sayang, tapi kalau permintaanmu itu appa dan eommamu harus tinggal di korea itu tidak bisa sayang, kau bisa mengerti kan?" Sahut tuan Oh segera. Takut jika permintaan anaknya adalah untuk hidup bersama di korea. Bukan dia tidak mau, tapi dia harus mengurus perusahaannya di jepang.

"tenang saja appa, aku mengerti jika soal itu. Lagi pula disini ada Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Aku tidak akan masalah." Jelas Sehun.

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan sayang?" tanya tuan Oh selanjutnya. Dia penasaran juga. Pasalnya selama ini Sehun belum pernah meminta sesuatu padanya.

"aku ingin menikah appa." ucap Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

"MWO?" ucap nyonya dan tuan Oh bersamaan. Sungguh mereka terkejut. _Apa yang membuat Sehun ingin menikah secepat ini? apa mungkin... ah tidak tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Anakku bukan anak yang seperti itu!_ Batin nyonya Oh .

"dengan Luhan." Lanjut Sehun menjelaskan.

"apa maksudmu Oh Sehun? apa yang kau lakukan padanya sehingga kau ingin menikah dengannya secepat ini?"

"app—"

"kau menghamilinya?"

"mwo aniy–"

"Appa tidak tau kalau kalian sudah berpacaran. Oh ya tuhan! Bahkan kalian masih sekolah Sehun!" tuan Oh tidak berhenti berbicara. Dia sangat terkejut. Bahkan dia tidak membiarkan Sehun berbicara terebih dahulu.

"APPA! aish dengarkan aku dulu! Aku ingin menikah dengan Luhan tapi bukan sekarang. Aku juga tahu kami masih sekolah. Dan AKU TIDAK MENGHAMILINYA appa. catat itu baik-baik. Bahkan aku dan Luhan tidak berpacaran, dan menyentuhnya saja belum bagaimana bisa hamil. Aku hanya ingin meminta persetujuan appa dan eomma. Aku sangat mencintai Luhan eomma, appa. bolehkah jika tanggal 20 nanti aku melamar Luhan sebagai tunanganku? Tanggal 20 itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan aku ingin melamarnya saat itu juga." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"hhh~ syukurlah jika tidak terjadi apa-apa. eomma sangat menyutujui keinginanmu sayang. Eomma bersyukur kalau yang kau cintai adalah Luhan. keluarga kita dan keluarga Xi sudah sangat dekat jadi akan menjadi lebih mudah. Benar kan appa?" tanya nyonya Oh yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman dari tuan Oh.

"gomawo eomma! Gomawo appa! aku mencintai kalian!" sahut Sehun semangat.

"Tapi kenapa secepat itu sayang? Apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Luhan? Kalian kan tidak berpacaran. Bagaimana kalau nanti Luhan menolakmu? Eomma tidak mau melihat anak eomma sedih." Balas nyonya Oh tak kalah panjang. Tuan Oh memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"aku dan Luhan saling mencintai eomma, tapi kami tidak berpacaran karena ada sesuatu hal. Aku ingin membuat surprise untuk Luhan jadi mana mungkin aku memberitahu Luhan." Nyonya Oh mengangguk mengerti.

"sebaiknya kau meminta izin pada keluarga Xi terlebih dahulu sayang. Kalau mereka menyetujui, kami juga akan menyutujuinya." Saran tuan Oh. Nyonya Oh mengangguk menyetujui.

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Karena kudengar ahjussi dan ahjumma Xi berada di swiss sekarang. Aku juga tidak mempunya kontak mereka." Jawab Sehun sendu. Tuan dan nyonya Oh tersenyum penuh arti.

"serahkan pada eomma dan appamu sayang. Saatnya orang tua yang beraksi. Kau tinggal menerima keputusannya saja oke?" jawab tuan Oh pasti. Ini permintaan anaknya yang pertama. Dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mewujudkannya.

"jeongmal gomawo appa, eomma! Saranghanda!" ujar Sehun terharu lalu menghampiri eomma dan appanya lalu memeluk keduanya. Dia beruntung memiliki kedua orang tua seperti eomma dan appanya. Walaupun terpisah jauh dan kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja di negeri orang, itu tidak membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. Mereka tetap menjadi keluarga yang harmonis.

"apapun untuk anak kami satu-satunya." Sahut nyonya Oh lalu membalas pelukan anaknya itu.

...

_(note : Sehun itu punya rumah di seoul tapi karna dia selama ini dia cuma sendiri di seoul jadi dia lebih milih tinggal di appartemen yang gak jauh dari sekolahnya. Rumahnya itu satu kompleks sama rumah Luhan. Cuma beda blok aja. Jadi kalo orang tua Sehun ke seoul kaya sekarang ini, dia juga tinggal dirumahya. Tapi nanti balik lagi ke appartemen kalo orang tuanya juga balik ke jepang)_

"Sehun~ kemari sebentar sayang~" panggil Eomma Sehun pada anaknya. Sehun segera menghampiri eommanya di ruang keluarga.

"ne eomma?" tanyanya ketika dia sampai di ruang keluarga.

"ada yang ingin berbicara padamu." Jawab nyonya Oh tersenyum lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

"nugu?" tanya Sehun tanpa suara. Tapi dia langsung menjawab telfon itu.

"yeoboseyo?"

"_annyeong Sehun~ bagaimana kabarmu? Ini aku eomma Luhan."_

"a-ah ahjumma, aku baik. Ahjumma bagaimana? Kudengar ahjumma sedang di swiss? Bagaimana swiss ahjumma?"

"_ah syukurlah, aku baik-baik saja. Yahh begitulah Hun. Swiss dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dibandingkan Seoul."_

"ah benarkah? Wahh sepertinya menyenangkan hehe."

"_haha tidak juga Hun. Ah kurasa langsung saja ne? Apa kau serius dengan rencanamu Sehun? maksudku. Kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang? Bukannya ahjumma meragukanmu, tapi kalian masih sekolah, kau mengerti maksud ahjumma kan sayang?"_

"aku mengerti ahjumma, aku sudah memikirkannya. Jika ahjumma menyetujui, aku akan melanjutkan rencanaku. Tapi kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memaksa ahjumma. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Ahjumma tenang saja, aku tidak akan menikahi Luhan sekarang. Aku hanya akan melamarnya menjadi tunanganku. Setelah lulus nanti, aku dan Luhan akan kuliah terlebih dahulu, baru setelah lulus dan aku sudah bisa bekerja di perusahaan appa aku akan menikahi Luhan ahjumma."

"_aku tidak menyangka kau sudah memikirkan kedepannya Sehun, baiklah kalau begitu. Ahjumma titip Luhan ne. Jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan ahjumma. Ahjumma dan ahjussi disini berharap banyak padamu sayang."_

"jadi, ahjumma merestuiku? Jinjjayo ahjumma? Khamsahamnida ahjuma, jeongmal gomapseumnida. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Ahjumma dan Ahjussi. Aku akan menjaga Luhan ahjumma, tenang saja."

"_ne Sehun. nado gomapta. Yasudah kalau begitu ahjumma tutup ne. Salam untuk eomma dan appamu sayang. Annyeong~"_

"ne ahjumma, salam juga untuk ahjussi disana. Annyeong~"

PIP

Sehun sangat bahagia. Restu sudah dia kantongi. Dia tinggal memikirkan cara untuk membuat kejutan untuk Luhan pada tanggal 20 nanti.

"eomma! Gomawoyo~" ujar Sehun seraya menghambur memeluk Eommanya.

"apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia sayang. Selagi eomma bisa, eomma akan melakukannya." Sahut nyonya Oh membalas pelukan anaknya.

_**19 April**_

"yeoboseyo? Jin?"

"_ne yeoboseyo? Ada apa hyung?"_

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan bisakah kita bertemu? Nanti akan kujelaskan. Eotteoke?"

"_tapi kalau boleh ku tahu. Bantuan untuk apa hyung?"_

"Luhan."

"_baiklah, hyung."_

"pukul 2 siang nanti kutunggu di daebak cafe ne. Gomawo Jin-ah"

"_ah tidak usah sungkan padaku hyung. Baiklah nanti pukul 2 aku kesana."_

"OK. Aku tutup ne. Annyeong"

PIP

...

"apakah sudah lama hyung? Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Jin menyesal membuat orang lain menunggu karenanya.

"gwaenchana Jin, aku memang berniat untuk menunggumu disini. Gomawo sudah bersedia datang." Ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum.

"kau ini ada-ada saja hyung. Ne hyung aku juga senang jika kau meminta tolong padaku. Hehe jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu hyung?" jawabnya santai.

"sebaiknya kita pesan minum dulu? Aku traktir." Jin tersenyum lebar mendapat tawaran traktiran. Ini yang paling dia suka jika pergi dengan Sehun.

"kau memang selalu menraktirku hyung hehe baiklah kalau begitu. Eumm aku ingin blend cappucino saja hyung" Ucap Jin seraya tersenyum bodoh.

"haha kau ini. chogiyo~ aku pesan iced americano ukuran sedang satu dan blend cappucino satu." Ujar Sehun pada pelayan yang dia panggil tadi.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne tuan. Pesanan anda akan segera kami antar. Terima kasih." Ucap pelayan itu dan pergi.

"kau pasti ingat kan kalau besok Luhan ulang tahun?"

"tentu hyung, lalu?"

"jadi begini, aku ingin melamar Luhan di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan aku ingin kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan seharian. Bagaimana? Oh ya, kau jangan membahas tentang ulang tahunnya dan jangan mengucapkan ulang tahun juga padanya. Aku bertaruh pasti dia pun lupa hari ulang tahunnya itu besok."

"mwo? Hyung i-ingin melamar Luhan noona? Tapi kan?"

"aku tahu, haha aku tidak melamarnya menjadi istriku tentu saja pabo! Aku ingin melamarnya menjadi tunanganku."

"ah begitu, tapi bukankah masih terlalu cepat hyung?"

"emm kurasa begitu, tapi aku sudah mendapat restu dari orang tuaku dan orang tua Luhan. Jadi tidak masalah kan? Lagipula aku serius Jin."

"waaah beruntung sekali hyung sudah mendapat restu. Padahal dulu aku berencana akan menjadikan Luhan noona sebagai istriku hyung hahaha"

"cobalah kalau kau bisa bocah!"

"ya! Jangan panggil aku bocah hyung! Aku sudah besar. Tidak kau lihat badanku eoh?! Lagipula itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah punya my baby kookkie. Yahhh tapi kalau Luhan noona mau denganku kenapa tidak"

"ya ya ya! Mimpi saja kau. Luhan hanya cinta padaku."

"permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda. Iced americano ukuran sedang satu dan blend cappucino satu. Selamat menikmati." Percekcokan mereka terpotong karena seorang pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka tadi.

"ne, khamsahamnida" pelayan tersebut tersenyum dan berlalu untuk melayani pengunjung yang lain.

"haha aku tahu hyung aku tahu. Baiklah kembali pada pembahasan kita tadi. Aku akan membawa Luhan noona jalan-jalan seharian begitu hyung?"

"yup."

"dan aku tidak boleh mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya ataupun membahas tentang hari ulang tahunnya?"

"right!"

"lalu?"

"pokoknya kau buat Luhan sibuk. Nanti kalau sudah malam kau bawa Luhan ke Cheonggyecheon Stream. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi untuk selanjutnya."

"ah begitu. OK hyung."

"apa yeojachingumu tidak apa-apa?"

"kebetulan besok dia sibuk hyung, aku akan bicara padanya nanti. Dia tidak akan keberatan."

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Selanjutnya mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang tidak terlalu berarti. Hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu.

...

"Lu? kau sudah mengantuk?"

"_seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi"_

"aku benar-benar mengganggumu?"

"_bukan begitu Sehunnie. Oh ayolah ini sudah dini hari. Kau juga harus tidur."_

"tapi aku tidak bisa Deer. Eotte?!"

"_aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. Tapi setelah itu kau harus berjanji kau akan pergi tidur. Arra?"_

"jinjja? Oke oke yaksok!" Lalu Luhan mulai bernyanyi dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih ada.

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine~_

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind~_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side~_

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say~_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms~_

Selesai Luhan bernyanyi, dia dapat mendengarkan dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Sehun. Sehun sudah terlelap karena suara merdu Luhan. Dan Luhan pun segera mematikan sambungan telfonnya lalu ikut terlelap.

_**20 April**_

"ya tuhan aku terlambat. Aish eotteoke? Ini gara-gara Sehun semalam. Aku harus bergegas."

Luhan segera berlari untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Hari ini dia ada janji bertemu dengan Jin saat jam makan siang.

...

"noona~ Disini!"

"mian aku lama ne?"

"tidak noona, aku baru saja selesai memesan minuman. Aku juga sudah memesankan minuman untukmu. Taro bubble tea kan?"

"kau yang terbaik Jinnie!"

_(*SKIP, udah ada di chap 10)_

"noona tutup matamu dulu sebelum kita berangkat ke tempat itu. tidak ada penolakan noona."

Drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt

"tunggu noona, aku harus menerima telfon dulu, noona tunggu disini sebentar." Ujar Jin lalu dia sedikit menjauh untuk menerima telfon.

Jin mengangkat telfonnya.

"ne hyung?"

"_kau sudah selesai Jin? Sekarang kalian dimana?"_

"ini kami baru saja akan berangkat kesana hyung. Hyung sudah disana kan?"

"_ne aku sudah disini. Yasudah, jangan lupa menutup matanya arraseo?"_

"ne hyung arraseo. Yasudah kami berangkat ne."

"_ne. Hati-hati. Jangan celakakan calon istriku."_

"hhh~ arra arra! Baiklah aku tutup ne. Annyeong "

PIP

Jin kembali menghampiri Luhan lalu mereka berangka ke Cheonggyecheon Stream tempat Sehun menunggu.

...

"nah kita sudah sampai noona, turun lah~ hati-hati. apa kau dingin noona?"

"ani, apakah ini sudah boleh kubuka Jinnie? aku lelah. Ini sangat gelap."

"tunggu sebentar noona."

Jin berjinjit pelan-pelan menghampiri Sehun yang tak jauh dari tempat dia dan Luhan tadi. Mereka berbisik lalu menghampiri Luhan karena Luhan memanggil-manggil Jin.

"Jinnie? kau disini kan?"

"aku disini noona, jja balik badanmu dan pegang pagar besi ini."

"kau bisa hitung 1 sampai 3, setelah itu kau boleh membuka penutup mata itu. Arraseo?"

"baiklah, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku takut."

"tenang saja nooona, kau tidak akan sendirian. Tenanglah. Kau bisa mulai berhitung."

"baiklah aku mulai."

"hana... dul... set!"

"Cheonggyecheon Stream! Ini benar-benar indah! Gomawo Jinn—Sehun?"

* * *

Setelah membalikkan badannya, nafas Luhan tertahan. Dia terkejut, kenapa Sehun bisa ada disini? Lalu Jin kemana? Sehun yang melihat Luhan terdiam hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Dia kembali membalikkan badan Luhan untuk membelakanginya lalu memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"kenapa kau diam Lu? kau tidak suka kalau aku disini hmm?" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun dan itu membuatnya bergidik dan wajahnya mulai merona.

"a-aniyo, bu-bukan begitu." Cicit Luhan tergagap. Dia menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdegup kencang. Walaupun Luhan sudah sering berdekatan dengan sehun seperti ini, tapi suasana disini membuat Luhan gugup entah kenapa.

"Jin yang membantuku, dia sudah pergi saat kau mulai menghitung tadi." Jelas Sehun yang menegerti kebingungan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan masih terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa. yang jelas dia kesal pada Jin karena meninggalkannya dan berterima kasih karena sudah membawa Sehun kemari. Karena jujur saja seharian tidak bertemu dengan Sehun membuatnya merindukan makhluk albino satu itu.

"apa kau kedinginan Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir karena merasakan tubuh Luhan sedikit bergetar. Luhan menggeleng.

"ani, aku baik-baik saja selama kau memelukku seperti ini." Sahut Luhan lembut. Dia memeluk lengan Sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Sehun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Lalu suasana menjadi hening.

"Lu?" ujar Sehun memecah(?) keheningan. Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mendengar Sehun memanggilnya.

"hmm?" sahutnya lalu berbalik menghadap Sehun. Sehun mengajak Luhan duduk di bangku yang ada disana.

"apa benar dulu kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin karenaku?" tanya Sehun langsung to the point. Dia sangat tidak bisa berbasa-basi.

"hmm? Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan kurang paham.

"ya kau tau, emm aku sempat bersama yoona ketika aku kembali ke korea. Apa itu yang membuatmu errr berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin?" jelas Sehun. Luhan terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya.

'bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu?' batin Luhan heran. Sehun mengerti perubahan ekspresi Luhan.

"tidak perlu seperti itu, aku tahu apapun yang terjadi padamu dan apapun yang kau rasakan Lu, ingat, kita sudah bersama sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Sehum tersenyum meyakinkan Luhan.

'benarkah itu Sehunnie? Tapi kurasa kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku.' batin Luhan sendu. Dia menunduk. Entah apakah Sehun bisa membaca fikiran Luhan atau bagaimana, tapi seolah-olah semua kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun adalah jawaban dari batin Luhan.

"aku tahu Luhannie, aku tahu. Dan kau pun harus tahu jika aku juga mencintaimu. Bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun pasti. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

"Sehun– kau?" Luhan masih belum percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Sehun kembali tersenyum. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

"Lu, aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya pada kedua orang tuaku dan kedua orang tuamu dan mereka mendukungku. Aku tau kita masih sekolah. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan membiarkan perasaanmu dan perasaanku menggantung begitu saja. Aku tidak tahan dengan status 'sahabat' yang kita jalani selalma ini. aku menginginkan lebih dari itu. Maaf aku tidak memintamu menjadi yeojachinguku. Aku tidak puas hanya dengan kau menjadi yeojachinguku. Aku terlalu takut kau lelah dengan perasaanmu lalu kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. So, maukah kau bertunangan denganku Xi Luhan?" Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan Setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun dan berusaha memahaminya akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Sehun berkata panjang lebar barusan. Sungguh dia terharu. Sehun sudah memikirkan itu semua matang-matang. Bahkan dia sudah berbicara pada kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun. air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Luhan. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Luhan mengangguk.

"tentu saja Oh Sehun. aku mau. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menolakmu. Saranghae Sehunnie~ gomawo." Ujar Luhan seraya berhambur memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun. tak lama, Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang berada didalam kotak yang sejak tadi dia pegang lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari lentik Luhan.

"aku yang berterima kasih padamu Luhannie, nado Saranghae. Jeongmal Sarangahe~" ucap Sehun sepenuh hati.

"selamat ulang tahun tunanganku." Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget. dia lupa kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunnya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang masih merona lalu mengecup bibir manis Luhan. menempelkan bibirnya cukup lama lalu melepaskannya

"kau pasti Lupa hari ini tanggal berapa. setelah ini, kita kerumahmu. semuanya sudah menunggu." lalu Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk merasakan bibir manis itu lagi. kali ini bukan hanya menempel. Sehun mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian. tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang disana. Luhan pun membalas lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya. secara refleks dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"hmmpphhhh" Luhan hampir kehabisan nafas. dia mencengkran baju belakang Sehun. dengan tidak rela, Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka lalu kembali memeluk Luhan. Membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Berusaha untuk melindungi Luhan dari apapun. Dan berjanji pada Tuhan akan selalu mencintai Luhan apapun yang terjadi. Luhan adalah segalanya bagi Sehun. dan begitupun sebaliknya. Luhan sangat bahagia. Dia tidak harus menyerah pada perasaannya. Kini dia sudah benar-benar memiliki Sehun. tinggal selangkah lagi maka hidupnya akan sempurna. Dia berjanji akan selalu mencintai Sehun dan tetap mencintai Sehun apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

^^**END**^^

.

.

.

* * *

**okeh, sekarang gina mau balesin review dari chingudeul yang ga bisa gina bales lewat pm :)**

**- Ekso : gimana chingu, rasa penasarannya terbalaskan ga? hehe mian ne kalau endingnya mengecewakan :( oia ini udah end chingu... mian sekali lagi.. tapi nanti _kalo responnya bagus_, gina bikin sequelnya deh... makasih udah ngereview ff gina ini ya~ saranghanda! :3**

**- Guest : wah ternyata dia ngelamar Luhan.. kkk makasih reviewnya chingu ^^**

**- Guest : udah tau kan gimana cara Sehun buat nyampein perasaannya ke Luhan :) makasih udah review ff gina. saranghae :D**

**- DeerHunHanKai : hi juga reader baru hihihi :3 gwaenchanayo~ iya nih udah END haha. duh kalo responnya bagus sih gina bikin sequelnya. tapi kalo diliat dari reviewers yang cuma segitu, bisa ditebak sendiri kan ya ;) waah gina juga bingung awalnya. jujur gina juga suka banget sama KaiLu. tapi gina ga rela kalo Sehun nanti sama yang lain selai Luhan. so jadilah HunHan kkk iy nih, Sehun bikin surpeise buat Luhan. hehe gomawo reviewnya ^^ saranghaeyo XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pihak yang udah mensupport Gina mulai dari Readers, Reviewers, Folowers, dan Favorites. Tanpa kalian Gina bukan apa-apa /eaaaaaa/**

**Makasih juga untuk para cast yang udah bersedia namanya Gina pinjem. Aku padamu~ /ngomong sama poster EXO/ oia maaf buat bang Luhan, bang D.O, Bang ByunBaek, sama Jungkookie udah merubah gender kalian disini. Aku cinta padamu /tebar fliying kiss/**

**Karena ini ending chapternya, boleh ga Gina minta apresiasinya? Supaya gina tahu gimana pendapat readers sekalian tentang ff pertama gina. Apakah sukses atau belum. Udah bagus atau belum. Dan udah layak atau belum. Dan supaya gina ada semangat buat bikin ff lainnya nanti. **

**So for the first time, mind to review? ^^**


End file.
